Beside You
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: After Beth, who is 13, and Shelby get into a car accident resulting in Shelby's death, Quinn and Puck are Beth's guardians. They both help Beth through this hard time. Beth has to adjust to a new town and a new school meanwhile, Quinn and Puck are trying to have another baby. This story will take you through ups and downs, relationships, loss, love, new beginnings, and much more.
1. Don't Leave Me

**Hey Everyone! So this is my second Beth fic and I've had this idea in my head since 'I Am Unicorn' aired. I have been really excited to share it with you all! So I really hope you enjoy this! And just a warning to you all, this is a really sad chapter so just be prepared!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO GLEE AND IT'S CREATORS! **

* * *

><p>"Come on Beth you're going to be late for your volley ball game!" Shelby called from downstairs.<p>

"Hold on Mom I'm coming!" the thirteen year old responded. It was Beth's championship volleyball game and she was excited. She came running down stairs in her volleyball uniform, with her long wavy blond hair up in a high ponytail.

"Are Mom and Dad going to be there?" Beth asked referring to Puck and Quinn.

Shelby handed Beth her jacket, "Yes that's what they said sweetie. Now come on you're going to be late."

Beth put on her jacket, grabbed her sports bag, and followed Shelby out the door. It was a cold January morning and Beth could see her breath as she ran towards the car. She threw her bag in the back seat and buckled herself in. Shelby turned the heat on in the car and started pulling out of the driveway.

"Didn't you set your alarm last night?"

"No I forgot, I was too busy with homework. I wanted to get it done before I went over to Mom and Dad's tonight."

Shelby sighed and continued driving, "I just hope we'll make it. Next time please set your alarm?"

Beth smiled, "I won't."

The roads were icy and Shelby was driving pretty fast, "Mom you should slow down a little bit. The roads are icy," said Beth. Shelby came to a quick stop as she saw the light change from yellow to red. Instead of stopping, the car went into the intersection.

"Oh no," said Shelby trying to take back control of the car, but the car continued to spin. Beth then noticed a car driving towards them about to hit Shelby's side of the car.

Shelby touched Beth's leg, "Are you okay?"

"Mom watch out!" Beth exclaimed. It was too late for the other car to stop. Shelby turned and looked out her side window and for Beth everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and noticed a shirtless Puck walking into the room and jumping back on the bed, making Quinn laugh.

"Sleep well Mrs. Puckerman?" he asked.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking Mr. Puckerman," said Quinn before Puck kissed her on the neck and continued kissing her. The two had gotten married two years prior. After Shelby's offer to them in high school for them being a part of Beth's life, spending time with Beth over the years made them both notice their love for each other.

Quinn giggled, "Come on we have to get ready for Beth's volleyball game."

Puck tucked a piece of her short blond hair behind her ear, "We have plenty of time."

"No we don't we have like twenty minutes."

Puck kissed her one last time and got back out of bed, "Alright, I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Okay," said Quinn as Puck walked into the bathroom.

Quinn stood up from the bed and walked over to her mirror. She still had the same hairstyle she had in her senior year in high school, she grew quite fond of it. Quinn adjusted her hair and started taking off her pants just as her phone rang. She pulled them back up and walked back over towards her side table.

It was a number the Quinn was unaware of but she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Is this Quinn Puckerman?"

"Yes it is, who's calling?"

"Well I'm form Lima Hospital and we have Shelby and Beth Corcoran here after a car accident and you need to get down here immediately," said the woman on the other end.

Tears started to roll down Quinn's cheeks, she could not speak, "Mrs. Puckerman?" the woman asked again to see if Quinn was still there.

"We'll be right there," said Quinn through her tears. She hung up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Puck, Shelby and Beth were in a car accident and they're at the hospital and…"

Before Quinn could finish Puck came out of the bathroom and held Quinn for a moment before running back into the bedroom to throw on a t-shirt. He came out and took Quinn's hand as they left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being unconscious for several hours, Beth opened her eyes. She looked around her, she was in a hospital room. The walls were blue and she was lying in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. She looked at her arms and noticed cuts and bruises all over. There were flowers, cards, and balloons scattered around the room. Beth breathed in trying to recollect what happened but, nothing.

She looked to her right to see Quinn holding her one hand with her head resting on the bed as she slept. Puck who was also asleep, was sitting in the chair next to her. Beth slightly moved her hand to see if Quinn would wake up and sure enough, she did. Quinn sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mom?" Beth asked.

Quinn started to cry again, "Oh Beth."

Beth started to cry out of confusion, "W…what happened?"

"It's okay baby girl I'm here," said Quinn reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek where a few scratches were. Beth looked over to see that Puck was awake too.

"Hey B, how are you feeling?"

"I'm sore and my head hurts," said Beth placing her hand on her forehead.

"We're just glad you're okay," said Puck.

"Wait where's Mom?" Beth asked. Quinn and Puck looked towards each other.

Quinn spoke up, "Sweetheart do you remember what happened?"

Beth thought long and hard and soon she started to remember everything. That morning, the cold air, the icy roads. How Shelby was driving fast to get to Beth's game, when the yellow light changed to red and the car would not stop. The look on Shelby's face when she turned to look out the window.

Beth started to cry again, "Sh...she's dead, isn't she?"

Quinn and Puck both nodded as Beth started to sob. Quinn reached over again and put her arms around her. Beth slowly put her hand on Quinn's back and held out her other hand for Puck to take. Puck kissed the top of her hand.

"Don't leave me," said Beth barely making out the words.

Puck shook his head, "We won't."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was it good? I hope to have the next chapter longer! This is just the beginning and I have a lot planned!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	2. Clown Pig

**WOW! The response I got from the last chapter was amazing! I'm so glad you all like this story so far! Here's the next chapter, and it gets happier at the end so it's not as sad as the last one!**

**I really want to see more of Beth in the upcoming episodes! And I swear, the picked the perfect baby to play her! She looks just like both of them and she's so ADORABLE! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>A week later, the funeral took place. Beth recovered and was soon out of the hospital. Even though physically she was better, mentally she wasn't. She was still upset and still shaken up over everything that happened.<p>

Beth sat in the back seat of Puck and Quinn's car, now timid about car rides. She looked out the window and looked at the fresh white powder that covered the ground. "Beth are you sure you want to speak at the service? You don't have to you know," said Quinn turning around to face her.

Beth nodded, "Yeah I'm sure," she lied.

Quinn smiled and turned back around in her seat and took Puck's hand into hers as he continued driving. Once they arrived at the funeral home, Beth recognized some family and friends of Shelby including Finn and Rachel. Rachel was the closest thing Beth had to a sister. Beth walked up to Rachel and gave her a hug; she noticed the dried tears on Rachel's cheeks as they separated.

"How're you feeling?" Rachel asked her.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "Okay I guess."

"She's in there if you want to see her," said Rachel referring to the other room.

Beth nodded and gave Rachel and Finn one last hug before entering the room. Quinn and Puck followed behind from a distance. She walked up to the casket to see Shelby, Beth almost broke out into tears in that moment, but she held it in. She placed her hand on Shelby's that were folded nicely together, pale, and cold. Beth wished she could have hugged her one last time and let her know how thankful she was for everything that she did.

During the middle of the service, it was time for Beth to speak. After Rachel shared her words and sat back down next to Finn, Beth stood up and headed towards the front of the room. Beth gripped her paper with the words she was going to say, tightly. She looked out towards the audience and looked back down at her paper.

Beth opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked back at Shelby and started to cry as she dropped her paper and ran out of the funeral home. The snow crunched as she walked across the lawn. Beth sat down at one of the benches, put her face into her hands, and cried even harder. She was thirteen; she should not be experiencing this at her age.

Then Beth felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her Dad, "Oh sorry," said Beth.

Puck chuckled and sat down next to her, "What do you need to be sorry for?"

"I don't know," Beth responded with doubt.

"It's okay to cry you know. You don't need to hold all of your emotions in," said Puck.

Beth smiled, nodded, and started to cry again. Puck wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. He kissed her soft blond hair and continued holding her as she cried.

Once Beth finally stopped, she slowly pulled away, "Thanks Dad."

Puck smiled and put his arm around her, "We better get back inside."

"Yeah we should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Puck and Quinn both woke up to screams and cries coming from down the hall. "Is that Beth?" Puck asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah it is," said Quinn getting up out of bed and quickly walking down the hall, with Puck behind her. They both entered Beth's room and saw her tossing and turning. Quinn turned on the light and Puck sat on her bed next to her, "Beth wake up," he said softly and slightly shaking her but it did not work. Tears continued to roll down Beth's face. Quinn tried next, "Beth baby wake up," she said putting her hand on Beth's cheek,

Beth's eyes opened to see the two of them. Beth threw her arms around Quinn as she rubbed her back, "It was just a bad dream Beth, it's okay," she whispered.

"It was my fault, if I had set my alarm clock the night before we wouldn't have been in a rush to get me to my game and none of this would've happened," said Beth with a shaky voice. It was a dream of the car accident, for Beth it was so realistic she felt like she was going through it all again.

"Beth it wasn't your fault, don't you dare think that for a minute," said Puck.

"But it was!" Beth insisted.

"Sweetheart, sometimes things happen to us and we don't understand why they do. It wasn't your fault at all," said Quinn wiping away Beth's tears with her finger.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

Quinn turned around slightly to look at Puck who nodded he walked over to both of them and said goodnight before leaving the room. Beth moved over so that there was room for Quinn to lie down next to her. Quinn pulled up the covers and started rubbing Beth's back again.

"Can you sing to me?" Beth said with a shaky voice trying to get over her nightmare.

Quinn nodded and smiled as she started to sing softly.

_**Smile though your heart is aching**_  
><em><strong>Smile even though it's breaking<strong>_  
><em><strong>When there are clouds in the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll get by<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you Smile through your pain and sorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Smile and maybe tomorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll see the sun come shining through<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you<strong>_

_**Light up your face with gladness**_  
><em><strong>Hide every trace of sadness<strong>_  
><em><strong>Although a tear may be ever so near<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's the time you must keep on trying<strong>_  
><em><strong>Smile- What's the use of crying<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll find that life is still worthwhile<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you just smile.<strong>_

Quinn noticed that Beth had fallen asleep. She placed a gentle kiss on the top of Beth's head. "I love you Beth," she whispered. After turning off the light she turned back to look at Beth again. Just to make sure she was okay. Beth was still sleeping peacefully and Quinn smiled as she left and closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later Puck and Quinn decided to take Beth over to Shelby's house to pack up her things. Finn and Rachel had been there for the past week so they already packed and went through most of the things in the house.

The three of them walked up and Puck rang the doorbell. "Hey!" said Finn answering the door.

Beth pushed past them, ran into the house, and went upstairs. When she entered her room, everything was the same as she had left it that cold January morning. Clothes hanging off her bedpost, shoes scattered on the floor, pens and papers covered her desk, Taylor Swift posters on the walls. Beth smiled and went straight to the corner of her room.

"Phoebe!" she exclaimed. The spotted, floppy eared bunny wrinkled her nose as Beth opened her cage and lifted her up. Shelby had given her to Beth as a gift for her eleventh birthday.

"Mommy missed you," said Beth.

"Don't worry, we took care of her," said Rachel walking into her room.

Beth smiled, "Thanks Rachel."

"It was no problem, she's quite a friendly bunny," said Rachel rubbing behind Phoebe's ear.

"Yeah she is."

"Oh, Finn and I didn't want to pack up your stuff. We thought you would want to do that yourself."

Beth nodded and noticed Quinn walking into the room, "Do you need help packing?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so," said Beth. Phoebe raised her small head to give Beth a small, wet kiss on her nose, making her giggle.

"Beth when's the last time you cleaned in here?" said Puck walking in and kicking one of Beth's shoes to the side.

"I hate cleaning, you know that," said Beth putting Phoebe back in her cage.

"Oh and here's Beth's baby things we found in the basement. There's a couple more boxes downstairs that I brought up," said Finn following behind him with a big cardboard box in his hands. He set it down on Beth's bed and let Quinn and Puck open it. It was filled with some of Beth's old toys, clothes, and pictures.

"Aww look how tiny you were," said Quinn pulling out one of Beth's old baby outfits.

"Yeah and her feet too," said Puck holding up a pair of Beth's baby shoes. Beth chuckled and looked in the box herself.

"Hey where's the clown pig?" Puck asked.

"The what?" Finn asked. Beth ran towards her side table, opened the small drawer, and pulled out an old, folded piece of paper.

She unfolded it and started to laugh, "I kept it there whenever I needed a laugh," she said showing it to him.

Quinn started to laugh at it too, "Hey I was and still am a terrible artist," said Puck.

Beth started to laugh even harder, "Yeah and a terrible speller! You spelled too instead of to," she said pointing to the Too Beth at the top of the paper.

Puck laughed and shook his head, as Beth walked up to hug him, "But I still love it," she said looking up at him.

"Thanks B."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review! Thanks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be up soon!<strong>_


	3. We're Painting!

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Okay, I don't know what happened but I got only one review last chapter! So, please, please, review if you read this chapter! Reviews keep me writing! Thanks!**

**Anyways I have a feeling that you all are going to like this chapter. There's lost of humor.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO GLEE AND ITS WRITERS!**

* * *

><p>Beth's room at Quinn and Pucks house was pretty boring. The walls were white, beige plush carpet covered the floor, a full size bed, and all of the other basic items you would find in a bedroom. Puck had the idea to paint Beth's room any color she wanted. She chose was lilac, which was her favorite color.<p>

"Don't let those kids give you a hard time," said Puck giving Quinn kiss before she left for work. Quinn taught eighth grade history at Lima Middle school.

Quinn giggled, "Thanks babe."

"Bye Mom," said Beth getting up from her seat at the kitchen table, giving her a hug.

Quinn kissed the top of Beth's head, "Bye Bethie, I'll be back with your schedule when I get home."

Beth nodded as Quinn headed towards the door, "Bye, love you both."

"Love you too," Puck and Beth said in unison. After the two finished eating breakfast they headed up to Beth's room and prepped everything so they could paint.

"Thanks for helping me paint today B," said Puck.

"No problem, it would take a while if you painted it yourself."

As the two of them started to paint the walls Puck spoke up, "Are you excited to start school again?"

"Not really, I'm afraid I won't make any friends and that no one will like me," said Beth. Since Shelby lived in a different town, Beth had to transfer schools.

Puck chuckled, "That's ridiculous Beth, and you're one of the nicest people I know."

Beth smiled, "Well that's because I'm your daughter and you know me as a person."

"So? Beth you'll be fine."

"You know what would be weird but awesome at the same time?" said Beth.

"What?"

"If I got Mom as my history teacher."

Puck laughed, "Who knows? It can happen."

Beth nodded as she dipped the roller into the pan for more paint. "Your mom wants me to cut off my mohawk."

"What? Don't listen to her, it might look a little silly, but I love it," said Beth reaching up to rustle his Mohawk.

Puck smiled, "Thanks B."

It was getting late into the afternoon and Puck and Beth were almost done painting.

"I really like the color," said Beth.

Puck looked at his paint roller and got an idea. He turned towards Beth and rolled it on her arm.

Beth gasped, "Dad!"

Puck shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "It was an accident," he insisted.

Beth dipped her roller into the pan again and rolled some onto Puck, "Sorry, it was an accident," said Beth sarcastically.

"Fine I see how it's gonna be," said Puck dipping his hands into the paint and attacking Beth. Beth screamed and laughed when he grabbed her from behind. Puck let Beth go, they both laid on the floor, and Beth started to laugh really hard.

"I haven't heard you laugh that hard in a long time," said Puck sitting up.

"Yeah, it feels good."

"What happened in here?" said Quinn, walking into the room.

Beth sat up and giggled, "We're painting!" she said holding up her hands slightly.

Quinn chuckled and so did Puck, "Well I have your schedule," said Quinn, holding a white envelope. Beth stood up and ran towards Quinn reaching for the envelope. Quinn quickly moved it away from Beth.

"At least go wash your hands first," she said as Beth looked down at her purple colored hands.

Beth sighed, "Fine," and ran towards the bathroom.

Puck walked towards her, "How was your day?"

Quinn leaned back slightly, As much as she wanted to kiss him she didn't want to get paint on herself. "It was great."

"Come on babe I promise I won't get paint on you."

Quinn smiled giving him a quick kiss on his lips. Puck started to rub the side of his face onto hers making her laugh.

"Puck stop!" she said while laughing.

"I love you," he said rubbing the paint off Quinn's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too."

"Okay can I please see my schedule now?" said Beth walking back into the room.

Quinn and Puck separated and Quinn handed her the envelope. Beth opened it and started scanning the paper. Puck turned his head to the side to see Quinn smiling. "What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said looking back at Beth. Her eyes widened as she looked up from the paper towards Quinn.

"You're my history teacher?"

Quinn nodded, "Yep!"

Beth hugged her and Quinn smiled, "At least I already know one of my teachers," said Beth, trying to be positive about the whole new school issue.

"Oh and Beth loves my mohawk, so it's two against one," said Puck.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I have to admit I still kind of like it," she said rubbing it.

Puck smirked as he pulled Quinn in by her hips, "Okay I'm leaving now," said Beth walking out seeing the two get romantic.

Quinn laughed, "Go get changed because we're going shopping to get you some new clothes."

"Okay!" Beth shouted who was already at the other end of the hallway.

Puck smiled at her again, "You know tonight feels pretty good to…"

"Puck I don't think we should."

"Why?"

"I mean I know we've been trying to have a baby for a few months now, but I think we should take a break. I mean Beth needs us, you understand right?"

Puck let out a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here try these on," said Quinn handing Beth two more dresses. They were in Forever 21, Beth's favorite store. Puck was standing by a clothes rack waiting for Beth to finish trying on clothes. They had been to a few other stores and Puck was holding their bags. He wiped his forehead with his free hand.

Another man was standing next to him, holding a large amount of shopping bags as well. "I feel for ya," said Puck.

The man chuckled, "Yeah, my wife convinced me to come with her and my daughter."

"Same here," said Puck.

"It looks great on you Beth," said Quinn as Beth walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a peach colored dress, with a brown belt that wrapped around the waist.

"Yeah I like it too, all of them actually."

"Are you guys almost done?" Puck asked walking up behind Quinn.

"Oh stop complaining," said Quinn slightly hitting his chest.

Puck rolled his eyes and Beth came out again holding a pile of clothes in her hands. Beth gasped and walked towards a clothes rack and pulled out a shirt. It was loose, short sleeved, and white. There was a picture of Billy Joel on it with his name above him.

"Dad look!" said Beth showing him the shirt.

Puck smiled, "That's pretty cool."

"I need to get this. I know he's your favorite artist," said Beth as the three of them walked towards the checkout line.

"Thanks for all of the new clothes," said Beth looking up at Quinn.

"No problem, Bethie."

That night Beth had to sleep with Quinn and Puck due to the paint fumes in her room.

"Alright Beth don't toss and turn tonight," said Puck getting into bed. Quinn and Beth were already in.

"I won't," Beth assured him.

"Good, love you," he said to both Beth and Quinn.

"Night babe, night Beth," said Quinn.

"Night," said Beth.

About an hour later, Puck woke up to a hand in his face. He sat up and noticed it was Beth. Of course, she was in Pucks sleeping space and not Quinn's. Puck moved Beth's hand and adjusted himself again. Beth started to toss and turn and Puck was having enough.

He grabbed his pillows and a spare blanket from the closet and went down stairs into the living room. He set the pillows at the one end of the couch and the blanket on the other. Puck turned the light on and noticed Phoebe in her cage, staring at him.

"What are you looking at?"

Phoebe blinked twice and turned away. "Yeah that's what I thought," he said as he laid down on the couch and fixed his pillows along with the blanket. Puck could tell he was not going to get a good night's sleep.

**_Hope you all enjoyed! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!_**


	4. Mrs Puckerman

**Thank you all for the reviews! I loved reading them all! **

**Okay so I'm starting to really get into this story and I hope you will all like this chapter. It's probably my favorite so far! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: EMILY, EMMA, TREVOR, ZOEY AND HALF NOTE HAVEN!**

* * *

><p>Beth sat in the car and set her backpack on her lap. She blinked her eyes twice and breathed out heavily. She was nervous. It was in the middle of the school year, people had probably already made their friends and cliques. Beth had a good amount of friends at her old school but now she had to make new ones.<p>

Quinn opened the door on the driver's side and sat down.

She closed the door and started the car, "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," said Beth.

Quinn started to pull out of the driveway, "I know this is all hard for you Beth. Moving, going to a new school, making new friends." Quinn did not want to bring up Shelby in that moment. I would have set Beth's mood for the day and it wouldn't have been good.

Beth nodded and looked back out the window. She then felt a warm hand on her leg. Beth turned back to see it was Quinn, "You'll do fine sweetheart."

Beth smiled, "Thanks mom."

The drive to Lima middle school was short, an easy seven minutes. The both of them got out of the car into the cold morning air. Being a teacher Quinn got there early so Beth stayed with her until it was eventually time to go to homeroom.

Beth walked into Quinn's classroom. The desks were set up in pairs but in rows. Quinn's desk was off to the side of the room, which was neat and everything was organized. There were also colorful posters on the walls, different things relating to history.

Quinn took off her jacket and set her things on her desk. Beth walked beside her and noticed the picture frames on her desk. One was of Puck and Quinn on their wedding day, another when Beth was four and dressed up as a cupcake for Halloween. There were two more, Beth's newest school picture and the other was of the three of them.

A smile grew on Beth's face and Quinn noticed her looking at them. "Nice selection," said Beth.

Quinn chuckled, "Thanks, I especially love this one," said Quinn pointing to the one where Beth is wearing the cupcake costume.

Beth laughed and so did Quinn, "It makes me laugh every time I look at it. You were so cute."

"And I still am," said Beth sarcastically as Quinn smiled rolled her eyes.

Students started to enter the school and the sound of lockers opening echoed throughout the hallway. "I better go find my locker," said Beth.

Quinn nodded and pulled her in for a hug, "Have fun and be yourself okay?"

"I will," said Beth. Quinn kissed the top of her head. The two let go and Beth walked towards the door.

"See you sixth period," said Quinn.

Beth giggled, "See ya."

The halls weren't quite filled yet but it was pretty busy. Beth looked at her schedule again for her locker number. Walking down another hallway, she found her locker. Beth looked at the combination and twisted the dial. After a first attempt, she couldn't get it open. Beth tried again and still couldn't get it.

"Come on!" said Beth to herself. Out of the corner of her eye Beth noticed a girl opening her locker next to hers. She had light brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, she was the same height as Beth.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

Beth chuckled, "Yeah actually I do."

The girl smiled, "What's your combination?"

"5-13-20," said Beth. The girl nodded as she stepped in front of her locker. She turned the dial to the numbers and ended up opening it.

"There you go," she said.

"Okay how did you do that?"

She laughed, "These lockers can be really stubborn sometimes."

Beth smiled as she took out some of the notebooks and folders she had in her backpack and put them into her locker.

"You must be new here, unless you have never used your locker since September."

"Yeah I am, I'm Beth."

"Pretty name, my name is Emily."

"Thanks, oh and do you know where room B107 is?"

"Yeah just go down that hallway and make a left, you'll see it," said Emily.

Beth nodded and looked into Emily's locker, there were quite a few pictures of Taylor Swift and Beth got excited. "You like Taylor Swift too?"

A smile grew across Emily's face, "Oh my god yes! I love her music, she's so amazing!"

"I know!"

"Beth I'm liking you already," said Emily closing her locker.

Beth laughed as she closed hers as well and they both walked down the hallway, "Can I see you schedule to see what classes you have?"

"Sure," said Beth, handing her the folded up piece of paper in her hand.

"Wow we have English, Lunch, Gym, and History together!"

"Awesome," said Beth as Emily handed the paper back to Beth.

"Well this is my homeroom. See you later Beth."

"Bye," said Beth. When Emily walked into her room, Beth made her way towards hers. She already made a new friend. Suddenly Beth thought that this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

Beth walked into homeroom and all eyes were on her. _"Great" _Beth thought to herself. She spotted a desk in the back of the room and walked towards it. She sat down and noticed no one was looking at her anymore. Beth felt relieved and then she relaxed.

Then another girl walked in. She had long, straight blond hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was also wearing glasses and in Beth's opinion looked nerdy. Some of the boys laughed as she walked by. Beth felt bad for the girl and didn't understand why she was being laughed at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was sitting at her computer about to leave for her lunch break when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she said.

Quinn turned around to see it was Puck. Her face lit up when she saw him. Since his music store wasn't far from the middle school, it was easy for him to surprise her, "What are you doing here?"

The two kissed and showed her the bag in his hand, "I brought you lunch. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do."

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "You're so sweet."

"Yeah it's from Breadstix; I got you your favorite salad. The first time they didn't get the right salad and the second time they didn't put the dressing on the side. I was really losing my patience."

Quinn laughed as Puck set the bag on her desk, "Thanks babe."

"Oh did you have Beth yet?"

"I have her next period, I saw her in the hallway though. She didn't seem as nervous as she was this morning."

"That's good, alright I'll leave you to your salad," said Puck.

Quinn giggled and gave him one last kiss goodbye before he left. After finishing her lunch, it was almost sixth period. She walked back into her room just in time before the students came in.

Out in the hallway Beth met up with Emily, "Since you like volleyball you should join the volleyball team. I'm on it and you said you played," said Emily.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Okay so history is one of my favorite classes. Mrs. Puckerman is really nice. Do you want me to introduce her to you?"

Beth smiled, "We've been introduced."

Emily was confused, "Really?"

Beth nodded and Emily continued, "She's also really pretty too! Actually she kind of looks like you which is weird."

Beth then started to laugh, "Why are you laughing?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, it's fine."

"Well there's an open desk next to mine so I hope she lets you sit next to me," said Emily.

"Me too," said Beth as the two of them walked into the room. Quinn was writing something on the board so she didn't see Beth walk in right away. Emily sat down at her desk as Beth walked up to the front of the room.

"Mo-," said Beth stopping herself, noticing she was about to say mom.

She shook her head slightly, "Mrs. Puckerman, where should I sit?"

Quinn turned around and smiled at her. She looked around the room for an empty seat.

"You can sit next to Emily over there," said Quinn pointing to the empty seat next to her.

"Oh and here's your textbook," said Quinn picking the textbook off her desk and handing it to her.

Beth smiled back, taking the book from her hand, "Thank you."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head, she watched Beth walk towards the desk. Beth and Emily were excited that they got to sit next to each other.

"Sup Mrs. P," said a boy walking into the room.

Quinn laughed and so did the class, "Hi Trevor," she said.

After Trevor sat down, everyone looked at Quinn who was standing at the front of the room.

"How was everyone's weekend?" Quinn asked the class.

"Good!" some of them said aloud. Others started sharing what they did over the weekend with their friends.

"Every Monday she always asks us that," Emily whispered to Beth.

"My family went out for dinner to celebrate my mom's birthday," said one of the girls.

"Sounds like fun Emma," said Quinn.

"Today we're going to continue learning about the Revolutionary War," she continued.

"And I just want to let you all know ahead of time that your homework is in the book tonight. You will read pages 50-55 and answer questions 1-4."

The class started to complain about the homework, "Hey, you guys are lucky I don't give homework on the weekends because I can always change that," said Quinn.

"No, no, no, no!" they all started to say in unison.

"Please don't Mrs. Puckerman!" said one of the girls.

Quinn laughed at their reaction, "Don't worry, I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school Emily walked by Quinn's classroom only to overhear a conversation. She didn't mean to be a snoop but the other voice sounded a lot like Beth's.

"I'm going to dad's store if that's okay," said Beth.

"That's fine," said Quinn.

"_Dad? How would Mrs. Puckerman know Beth's dad?"_ Emily thought to herself.

"Bye love you," said Beth.

"Love you too," said Quinn.

"_Love? Okay, what is going on?"_ Emily thought to herself again.

She heard Beth's footsteps coming towards the door. Emily walked back a few steps pretending she just walked down the hallway.

Beth came out of the room and saw Emily, "Hey!"

"Hey, what were you doing in Mrs. Puckerman's room?"

"I just had a question that's all."

"Oh," said Emily. They both continued walking down the hallway until Beth spoke up again.

"Um Emily can I tell you something?"

"Sure," she said.

"Remember before History class I said Mrs. Puckerman and I have already been introduced?"

"Yeah I remember," said Emily.

"Well she's my Mom," said Beth.

Emily's jaw dropped slightly and she came to a realization, "So that's why you both look alike!"

Beth chuckled, "Yeah that's why."

"But you told me your last name was Corcoran. Why isn't it Puckerman?"

Beth took a deep breath, "It's a really, really, long story."

"Well I walk home anyways and it looks like you are too, so we have time."

"I'm actually walking to my Dad's music store," said Beth.

"Wait your Dad owns Half Note Haven?"

"Yeah, how did you know that was the one?"

"Well it's the only music store closest here and really the only one in town. Anyways just tell me!" said Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they approached the store Beth had finished explaining to Emily everything. How Quinn had her when she was sixteen. When Shelby adopted her but Quinn and Puck were still in her life, even Shelby's death.

"Oh Beth, I'm so sorry about your other mom. Wait is it okay if I say other mom or..." said Emily.

"Yeah that's fine and thanks. It's been rough but I'm getting better with the whole thing."

"Wow though, what a life."

Beth laughed, "Yeah it's been a rollercoaster."

"Well I better get home. Thanks for telling me Beth."

"No problem Emily."

"I'll text you tonight!" said Emily walking away.

"Okay, bye!" said Beth as she opened the door to Pucks music store. It was actually quite busy for it being a Monday. Music played throughout the store and Beth walked to the front counter. She took off her coat and put it behind the counter along with her backpack.

"Hey Zoey!" said Beth as she sat on top of the counter, with her feet dangling off the end. Zoey worked at the music store and Beth talked to her when she came in to visit.

"Hey Beth, you know your dad is going to tell you to get off the counter right?" said the twenty two year old, tucking a piece of her short, curly black hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I know," said Beth.

"Who was that you were talking with outside?"

"Oh that's my new friend Emily," said Beth.

"Cool," said Zoey as she started unpacking a box filled with music books.

"I love you, but get off the counter," said Puck walking in from the back room.

"See?" said Zoey.

Beth laughed and hopped off the counter and turned towards Puck, "Dad you were right, I made a new friend today! Her name is Emily and she loves Taylor Swift too! She's also in a bunch of my classes and…"

Puck laughed, "Whoa, slow down B. It's great you met a friend."

"Yeah and mom is an awesome teacher. She doesn't give homework on Fridays!"

"And she's also an awesome wife," said Puck as Zoey walked by and rolled her eyes.

"Can't forget an awesome mom too," Beth added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Quinn was helping Beth get caught up with what they were learning. History wasn't Beth's favorite subject and she also wasn't the best at it.

"Based on today, you're my favorite teacher," said Beth as she stopped writing.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks sweetheart. Oh and I heard you almost call me mom."

Beth giggled, "Yeah, I still need to get used to that."

"So do you understand everything?"

"Yeah I guess," said Beth.

"It's either yes or no Beth."

"Yes Mrs. Puckerman, I understand," said Beth jokingly.

Quinn laughed, "Okay, go get ready for bed."

"Oh and mom, can I join the volleyball team? Emily's on it and I really want to do it."

"You don't even have to ask Beth, of course you can."

"Thanks!" said Beth as she went upstairs.

Quinn stood up from the table and she then felt someone pull her in by her hips, "I honestly don't know how you do it all," said Puck kissing her cheek from behind.

Quinn smiled and turned around, "It takes a lot of energy."

Puck smiled and leaned down to kiss her collarbone. Quinn closed her eyes, "Puck remember what I said?"

"Come on babe, Beth is doing fine. When she told me how her day went she was full of excitement."

"I don't know," said Quinn.

"It's up to you," said Puck taking her hand and holding it. Quinn really wanted to, and she also really wanted a baby, she really did.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it! <strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next chapter should be up soon : )**_


	5. Broken Vase

**Here's the next chapter! I know this was a fast update and I was really excited about this chapter!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the idea of Puck and Quinn trying to have a baby : )**

**Oh and apparently Quinn, Puck, and Beth have a name now. It's Quicketh, which i find adorable! Lol!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: EMILY, JULIET, BRIDGET, COACH BROWN, AND PHOEBE!**

* * *

><p>During school the next day, Beth saw the blonde girl from her homeroom walking down the hallway. She was also in her Science and Math class. Beth saw one of the guys in the hallway walked past the girl and nudged her in the shoulder. Her books fell out of her hands and everyone laughed. Beth shook her head and went over to help her.<p>

"Here let me help," said Beth picking up two of her books. Everyone stared at the both of them.

The girl looked up at Beth, "Um, thanks."

"What's your name?" Beth asked.

"Juliet," she said with a soft voice. As the two were talking, Quinn walked by and smiled seeing Beth helping her.

"We should probably stand up now."

Juliet giggled as she stood up, "You're Beth right? I saw you in two of my classes yesterday."

"Yeah I'm new here," said Beth. She could tell Juliet hardly had any friends.

"Thanks for helping me. No one really does, being the school weirdo and all."

"What makes people think you're weird?" Beth asked.

"Because I love science and I like to read a lot. Plus I'm kind of smart and people think I'm weird because of it."

"I don't think you're weird," said Beth.

"Thanks, well um I have to get to class now. Bye Beth," said Juliet as she walked away.

"Were you talking to Juliet Walker?" Emily asked walking up behind her.

"Yeah, someone nudged her in the hallway and she dropped her books. I helped her and we started talking."

"She's kind of the school weirdo, you know that right?"

"Yeah, she's nice though," said Beth as the two of them walked down the hallway.

After school Beth met up with Quinn in her classroom, "Volleyball is in the McKinley gym and we have to be there by four," said Beth.

"I saw you helping Juliet in the hallway," said Quinn.

"How do you know her?"

"She's in my second period class."

"Oh," said Beth.

"You have such a big heart Beth. I know she doesn't have many friends, but you talking to her probably made her day," said Quinn.

Beth smiled, "Well I just did the right thing."

Quinn dropped Beth off at the McKinley gym and she met up with Emily. She was already in her uniform when Beth saw her. "So you really don't need to try out, just as long as you can play."

Beth nodded and walked in with Emily. There were about nine other girls there practicing Emily and Beth walked up to one of them. She was tall with long, wavy blonde hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. Beth assumed she was in high school

"Bridget, this is Beth Corcoran and she's new to the team," said Emily.

Bridget smiled, "Welcome Beth, now we have an even number of people, which is great."

Beth nodded, "Thanks."

During the practice, Beth got along well with the other girls some of them were in high school and some were in middle school. Beth was happy to be playing volleyball again.

"Oh and Beth here's your uniform," said Coach Brown.

Beth looked at the shirt; she was number eight, which was also her lucky number, "Thank you."

"No problem, we're glad to have you on the team," she said.

"Hey where did Bridget go?" asked one of the girls as they all started to leave from practice.

"Oh she said she had to go to the bathroom," said Emily.

"Wasn't she already in there like fifteen minutes ago?"

"I have to go in there anyways. I'll see if she's in there," said Beth. She walked across the gym and out into the hallway. Beth saw the bathroom and walked in to hear someone crying in one of the stalls.

Beth did not know how to respond. She didn't know to ask her what's wrong, or just leave her alone.

"Bridget is that you?"

Beth heard some sniffles from one of the stalls, "Yeah I'm fine. Is practice over?"

"Yeah it is," said Beth. Bridget came out of the stall wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You sure?" Beth asked again.

"Yes I'm sure Beth," said Bridget with a stern voice. Beth nodded and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth taped a piece of paper that read "Phoebe" on the wall above her cage. She made it herself and Beth was proud of it. "There, so Phoebe do like the color of my room?" Beth asked as she sat down in front of her cage, looking around the room. The paint had finally dried and Puck put Beth's furniture back in the room.

Phoebe wrinkled her nose. "I'll take that as a yes," said Beth as she stood up, grabbed her volleyball, and headed downstairs.

Meanwhile in the other room Puck was waiting for Quinn to come out of the bathroom. The door opened and Puck walked towards her. "What does it say?" he asked.

Quinn giggled holding the pregnancy test in her hand, "Relax we still need to wait."

"I really hope it's positive," said Puck.

"Me too," she said giving him a hug. Their embrace was interrupted by a sound of glass shattering, coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Quinn asked, pulling away from him.

"I don't know," said Puck as he walked out of the bedroom with Quinn following behind.

"Oh no," said Beth realizing what she just did. She had been tossing her volleyball up and down and lost control of it. It bounced onto the coffee table, knocking over a vase Beth made for Quinn when she was five for mother's day. It had Beth's small handprints on it.

"Beth?" Puck called out. Beth thought about hiding it but it was too late. Puck and Quinn walked into the living room seeing Beth kneeling on the floor next to a pile of glass.

She looked up at the two of them, "I'm so sorry mom, I wasn't paying attention," she said tearing up a little. She knew how much Quinn loved that vase.

Quinn held her breath; she could tell Beth was upset with what she did. "What were you thinking Beth?" asked Puck as he went into the kitchen and got a broom and a dustpan.

"I'm really sorry mom. I know how much you loved that vase," said Beth looking up at her.

Quinn gave her a half smile, "It's fine Beth."

"No it's not, I can tell you're upset."

"We're just glad you didn't get hurt," said Puck wiping the glass up off the floor.

"Just don't do it again okay?" said Quinn. Beth nodded, picked up her volleyball, and went upstairs.

Quinn wiped her forehead. She helped Puck clean the remains off the floor as she thought back to when Beth gave it to her.

_There was a knock on the apartment door and Quinn opened it to see Shelby and Beth, "Mommy!" Beth exclaimed. Her curly pigtails bounced up and down running into Quinn's arms._

"_Hey baby girl I missed you. And I love your pretty dress," said Quinn kissing the side of Beth's cheek. Beth was wearing a yellow sundress that had white polka dots on it._

"_Thank you. Happy Mother's day!" said Beth letting go and throwing her arms up in the air. Shelby handed the colorful bag to Beth._

"_Careful Bethie, you know what's in there," said Shelby._

"_I know mommy," said Beth as she handed it over to Quinn. _

"_Did you make me something?" Quinn asked. _

_Beth nodded as she saw Puck walk in behind her, "Daddy!" _

"_There's my little monster!" said Puck as Beth ran into his arms. He threw her up in the air, making her laugh._

"_Did you make Mommy something for Mother's day?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_You better make me something for Father's day," said Puck tickling her, making Beth laugh. _

"_I will!" said Beth through her laughter._

_Quinn and Shelby smiled at the two of them, "Bethie, do you want to sit down with me while I open it?"_

_Beth nodded as Puck put her back on the ground. Quinn sat on the couch with Beth next to her and Shelby sat on the other with Puck._

_First Quinn pulled out the card, it was pink, on the front, it had different colored hearts, and it said "Happy Mother's Day Mommy." Quinn smiled as she opened it. On the left side of the card, it had a short message, "I love you so so so so so so much Mommy! Happy Mother's Day! Love you lots, Beth." On the right side of the card was a drawing of two stick figures. One that was tall who was Quinn and another was Beth that was shorter. Both had blonde hair and they were holding hands, wearing pretty dresses._

_Quinn was still smiling but now she was teary eyed, "Don't cry mommy, it is supposed to be a happy card. Not sad," said Beth._

_The three adults laughed at Beth's innocence. "These are happy tears sweetie. I love the card, thank you," said Quinn giving Beth a hug. _

"_Open the present now!" said Beth pushing the bag towards Quinn. _

_She laughed, "Okay, okay." Quinn took out the tissue paper and pulled out an object, covered in newspaper. _

"_My teacher said to cover it like that to keep it safe," said Beth._

_Quinn giggled as she removed the newspaper to find a vase with Beth's handprints on it. "Aww Beth it's beautiful. I love it so much," said Quinn._

"_I made one for Mommy too!" said Beth looking over at Shelby. _

_Quinn looked over at Shelby and smiled, "Happy Mother's day," said Shelby._

"_You too."_

"Are you okay Quinn?" Puck asked.

Quinn came out of her memory and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine."

Puck threw the pieces of glass into the trash, "Do you think the pregnancy test is ready?"

"Oh yeah you're right," said Quinn as the two of them went back upstairs. Quinn picked it up off the bed and looked at it.

"Well what does it say babe?"

"It's negative," she said showing it to Puck.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and looked at him, "We'll just try again right?"

Puck looked back up at Quinn and wrapped his arms around her, "Yeah we'll try again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? I hope so! There will be more from Bridget and Juliet in future chapters.<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	6. The Vampire Diaries

Beth had been hard at work. She felt terrible about breaking the vase the night before, so she thought of an idea. Puck had taken her to the craft store that afternoon to buy a new vase and paint. She was going to re-create the vase for Quinn.

Beth had put her handprints on it, much like the original, but this time her hands were bigger. She had also added the words _Happy Mother's Day_ in her best handwriting. Beth had finally finished and was proud of how it came out. She knew Quinn was going to love it.

After letting it dry, Beth brought it down to show Quinn. "Mom?" Beth called out.

"In here Beth," Quinn responded from the living room. Beth walked in to see her grading papers. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She was wearing her pajama's and chestnut Ugg boots.

Quinn put down her red grading pen and looked up at Beth. She smiled and Beth smiled back as she held the vase behind her back.

"I have something I want to give you," said Beth pulling out the vase from around her back and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help but smile as she took it from Beth's hands, "I know it isn't mother's day but this is an exception," Beth added.

Beth looked at her and noticed her start to tear up, "Mom say something," said Beth again.

Quinn shook her head as she set the vase on the coffee table and pulled Beth in for a hug. "Thank you so much Beth. I love it."

Beth smiled as her head rested on Quinn's shoulder. "You didn't have to do that Beth."

Both of them let go and Beth shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"B come on, get up. You have to get ready for school," said Puck walking into Beth's room the next morning.

"Dad?" Beth said with a weak voice.

"No you can't stay home."

Beth turned over to face him and she shook her head, "That's not what I was going to say. I don't feel good."

Puck walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, "Wow, Beth you're really hot."

Beth didn't say anything but she nodded. "Quinn!" Puck shouted.

"What is it?" said Quinn walking into the room. Beth could tell she was trying to finish getting ready to go to work.

"Beth said she doesn't feel well. I just felt her forehead and it's hot."

Quinn walked over to Beth and felt her forehead as well. "Mom I really don't feel well," said Beth. Just after she said that Beth covered her mouth, jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. Quinn followed her.

Beth went to the toilet and threw up. Quinn held Beth's hair back as she did. "Okay, there's no way you're going to school," said Quinn when Beth was done.

"Go back in bed and rest okay? You probably just have a stomach bug," Quinn added. Beth nodded and went back into her room. When Quinn walked out, she saw Puck standing in the hallway.

"I can stay home and take care of her," said Puck.

"Yeah that would be great," said Quinn giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I need to get going," added Quinn.

"Alright, see ya," said Puck as Quinn went downstairs and out the door.

Later Puck went out to the store to pick up some medicine for Beth. He also got something else that he thought would make her feel better. "Beth I'm back!" he called out.

He noticed her lying down on the couch asleep, with a large bowl by her, just in case if she needed to throw up again. Puck went towards her, "Beth wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of her dad, "Hey," said Beth with a quiet voice.

"I brought you your medicine, oh and something else," said Puck pulling out something from one of the bags and handing it to her.

Beth's eyes widened, "Vampire Diaries season one?"

"Yeah I thought it would make you feel better. Plus you're always talking about how much you wanted it on DVD."

"I feel better now, well a little. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"I don't think so. Isn't it like Twilight?"

Beth coughed to clear her throat, "That old series, not at all. It's a lot better than that!"

"Fine, I'll watch it. But I'm only doing it for you," said Puck as Beth handed it back to him and put it in the DVD player. He sat back down next to Beth. He pulled the blanket back over her as she rested her head against his chest as they started watching it together.

"Nina Dobrev was even pretty then," said Beth.

"Now who is that?"

"That's Elena, dad. You have to get this straight."

Puck chuckled, "I'm learning okay."

"My favorite couple is Stefan and Elena. They're just meant to be!"

Puck rolled his eyes and laughed at how much of a teenager Beth was. Beth sat up, pulled the bowl towards her, and threw up once again. Puck rubbed her back; he hated seeing his little girl sick like this. He wished he could just take it all away so she would not have to go through it.

After watching a few episodes, Puck noticed that Beth had fallen asleep again. He stopped the DVD and sat up from the couch. Puck carefully lifted Beth up from the couch. She wasn't that heavy so it was easy for him to carry her up the stairs. Beth's arms naturally went around Pucks neck, so that she could hold on.

Puck smiled down at her as he placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn came home later that day. She walked over to Puck and gave him a kiss, "How's Beth doing?"

"She threw up a few times but she mostly slept. Oh and we watched The Vampire Diaries."

Quinn laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I have to agree with Beth. Stefan and Elena are meant to be together."

Quinn laughed again, "She really does have you wrapped around her finger."

Puck shrugged his shoulders as Quinn went upstairs to check on Beth. She walked in her room and saw her already awake.

"Oh you're up," said Quinn.

"Yeah I slept a lot today. How was everything at school?" Beth asked as Quinn got under the covers with her.

"Well Emily missed you. She told me to tell you to get better soon."

Beth smiled as Quinn rubbed circles on the top of Beth's hand. "How did you get your dad to watch Vampire Diaries with you?"

"It took some convincing," said Beth.

Quinn laughed again, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah a little."

"Well that's good."

"When do you think this will go away? I hate being sick, especially throwing up."

"In a couple of days I think. Just rest, take medicine, and I think you'll be fine," said Quinn tapping Beth's nose making her giggle. Quinn got out of her bed and walked to the door.

"Hey mom," said Beth making Quinn turn around.

"Thanks."

"No problem sweetheart," said Quinn before she left. Beth smiled, she knew her parents could always make her feel better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry that it was shorter than the others. I might update tomorrow, it depends how busy I am.<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Beth gets in trouble during history class. Quinn has a surprise visitor!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews keep me writing. Thanks!**_


	7. One Mistake

"My hair is so frizzy today. I hate it!" said Emily as her and Beth walked towards one of the lunch tables where Emily's other friends were.

"It's not that bad," said Beth, setting her lunch tray down on the table.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Well I'm glad you're feeling better Lady B."

Beth laughed, "Did you just call me Lady B?"

"Yeah it's my new nickname for you. Do you like it?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah I actually do."

Beth talked with the rest of Emily's friends, but she noticed someone walk past her. It was Juliet. She sat down at an empty lunch table, alone. Beth slung her backpack over her shoulder, picked up her lunch tray, and started to walk towards Juliet.

"Beth, what are you doing?" Emily asked as Beth continued walking away.

"Beth Corcoran get back here now!" Emily demanded in a quiet voice.

"Hey," said Beth sitting down next to Juliet.

Juliet looked at Beth and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Hey."

"So um, how's life?"

Juliet giggled, "Great conversation starter."

"Well I tried," said Beth.

"I'm good I guess. Thanks for sitting with me."

Beth smiled, "No problem."

"Beth, why did you leave?" Emily asked as she sat next to Beth.

"Juliet didn't have anyone else to sit with so I decided to sit with her."

Emily looked at Juliet and smiled. The two of them have known each other since Elementary school but they never talked to each other. "Hey," said Emily.

"Hey," Juliet responded quietly.

Next period for Beth and Emily was history. The two girls walked into the classroom and took their seats along with the rest of the class. Quinn shot Beth a quick smile before she started the lesson.

As the class was taking notes, Beth felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket. She put down her pen and pulled out her phone. It was a message from Abigail, one of her best friends at her old school. Beth smiled when she saw that it was her.

Without any thought, Beth hid her phone behind the desk and read the message.

_*Hey girlie, we miss ya so much over here. In English now. Mr. Baxter is such an ass. I rly hate him. He got pissed at the class yesterday for no reason.*_

Beth laughed silently, "Hey, you're gonna get caught," Emily whispered.

Beth ignored Emily's comment and responded to the text.

_Miss you too Abby, Lol that sucks! I'm in history now. _

Quinn continued talking to the class but then she noticed Beth. She knew she was texting but she let this one slide. However, Beth continued to text and Quinn had to do something. She walked over to Beth's desk and held out her hand.

Beth looked up at her and Quinn gave her a look, "Hand it over," said Quinn.

Beth was embarrassed. The whole class was staring at her, some were laughing at the fact that she got caught. She closed her phone and handed it to her.

"I'll see you after school," Quinn added

Beth shook her head and finished copying the notes. Soon the bell rang and everyone packed up their things and left.

Once Beth left the room, she went straight to her locker as Emily followed behind, "She completely embarrassed me in front of the class!" said Beth opening her locker.

"Well you were kind of obvious. I mean do what I do, hide it behind a book and pretend you're reading," Emily suggested.

"That's not the point, she didn't have to do it like the way she did. I mean she could have told me after class or something. Plus, did you see the look she gave me? I swear, I could tell she was saying 'Bethany I'm disappointed in you'."

Emily chuckled, "And you hate being called Bethany."

Beth nodded and closed her locker. Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I gotta go Beth, good luck in detention."

"Thanks, I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth was the only one in the classroom that afternoon. Quinn was sitting across the room at her desk. Beth's hand was aching from the assignment Quinn had given her as a punishment. She had to copy definitions from the textbook.

She took a moment to look up at Quinn and Quinn looked up as well, "Mom this is ridiculous."

"You were texting in class and you weren't paying attention. Just because you're my daughter doesn't mean you get special treatment. I would've done the same to any of my other students."

Beth bit her bottom lip and continued writing. When she finished she grabbed the papers and picked up her backpack.

Beth handed the assignment to her, "Here, now can I get my phone back?"

Quinn took it from her hand, "Actually no, I've decided to take it away for a week."

"What? Mom, you completely embarrassed me in front of the entire class. I learned my lesson and I won't do it again."

"Beth I'm sticking to my word."

Beth breathed out heavily," I'm walking home."

"Fine by me," said Quinn. Quinn had never been that hard on Beth, ever. Beth was surprised at how she handled it.

She walked towards the door and under her breath, she said, "Bitch," and walked out. Quinn had heard what she said but kept what she had to say to herself.

Quinn continued working until she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see it was one of her old students, Bridget, who was also on Beth's volleyball team. Quinn was Bridget's favorite teacher and Bridget was one of Quinn's favorite students. Bridget would sometimes go after school just to talk to Quinn.

"Bridget it's so good to see you," said Quinn getting up and walking over to the blonde.

Bridget gave her a weak smile, "Hey, Mrs. Puckerman."

"So how's high school?"

"Um, it's great," said Bridget unsure of herself as she lowered her head.

"Is everything okay Bridget?"

"Well, I actually came here because I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

Quinn nodded and let Bridget continue but she noticed Bridget starting to cry, "What if I said I was pregnant?"

Quinn was taken back by what Bridget had just told her. It was just like seeing herself in the same position when she found out that she was pregnant at sixteen. Quinn was surprised that out of all of the people Bridget could have told first, she chose her.

"Bridget…" said Quinn walking up to her and giving her a hug.

Bridget continued to sob as she spoke, "I-I don't know who else to go to. My parents would hate me me if they found out. Probably even worse. I came to you because I remember you told me about Beth."

Quinn pulled over a chair for Bridget to sit down, "When did you um…"

"It was during winter break at a party. I was careless, and I completely hate myself."

"Are you absolutely sure you're pregnant?"

Bridget nodded, "I kept on throwing up. I also took a test, and it was positive."

"Did you tell your boyfriend?"

"He-he isn't my boyfriend. I mean I know him and I kind of like him. He's a senior named Connor."

Quinn nodded, "Bridget sweetie, you need to tell your parents. I know it sounds crazy for you but it's best if you tell them instead of them finding out on their own."

"Mrs. Puckerman I can't. I'm terrified of what they would say."

"Trust me Bridget, just tell them. I know that my parents weren't accepting when they found out but I'm sure you're parents will."

Bridget nodded as she wiped away a tear off her face. Quinn pulled out a post-it and wrote down her number, "Here, if you need anything. Call me okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Puckerman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night at dinner, Beth sat at the table silent. Quinn had told Puck about Bridget and that was the main conversation of the night.

"Okay what's up with you two?" Puck asked, noticing how Quinn and Beth weren't talking to each other.

Beth looked over at Quinn and didn't answer. "Well I caught Beth texting in my class today. I took her phone away, and gave her a detention."

"Yeah my hand still hurts from all that writing by the way," said Beth.

"I heard what you called me when you left the room today," said Quinn.

"What?"

"You called me a bitch."

Beth pursed her lips, "Yeah I called you a bitch because to me you were acting like one," said Beth getting up from the table, walking away.

Quinn looked towards Puck, "it's not like I haven't been called that before. It was only a matter of time before Beth called me a bitch."

"You're not, and yes it was wrong for Beth to call you that. But do you think you were a little harsh on her?"

"No, not at all."

"Maybe as her teacher, but as her Mom?"

Quinn knew he was right. She was about to say something until she could hear her cell phone ring from the other room. Quinn had a feeling that it would be Bridget. She got up from the table to answer it.

Quinn had been gone for a moment until she came back into the dining room, shaking her head. "Who was it?" Puck asked.

"It was Bridget, she told her parents and they kicked her out. She's so upset Puck, she was crying so much on the phone."

Puck placed his hand on his forehead. He looked back up at Quinn and they both could tell they had the same idea.

Up in her room, Beth was lying on her bed with Phoebe sitting on her stomach. "Do you think she overreacted Phoebe?"

Phoebe wrinkled her nose in response. "I agree," said Beth.

Beth heard her parents talking downstairs and was curious to see who it was. She scooped up Phoebe into her arms and walked out into the hallway. From the top of the stairs, she could see both Puck and Quinn, but she also saw Bridget. She looked like she had been crying.

"_What's Bridget doing here?" _Beth thought. She also noticed Bridget had a suitcase with her. Beth walked back into her room and sat back down on her bed. Phoebe bounced up and down on her bed making Beth giggle. She still didn't understand why Bridget was in her house.

Soon Beth heard her door open. She turned around to see it was her Mom. "Hey," said Quinn shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," said Beth looking back down at Phoebe. She scooped her up again so that Quinn could sit down.

"Listen, I thought it over and your dad helped me realize that I overreacted, and I'm sorry. Being your teacher and your mom are two different things and I think we both have to get used to that."

Beth nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. It was in the moment and I didn't mean it."

Quinn smiled, "Can I have a hug?"

Beth laughed, "Of course you can," said Beth as she put Phoebe back down again and hugged Quinn.

"Oh and here," said Quinn holding Beth's phone and giving it back to her.

Beth smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thanks Mom. Oh and why is Bridget here?"

Quinn took a deep breath before telling Beth about Bridget, and how she was in the same situation that Quinn was in thirteen years ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep, so Bridget is pregnant! Almost two months. <strong>_

_**I really hope you all liked this chapter.**_

_**I plan to have the next chapter up soon! It's going to be Valentine's Day!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	8. Just The Way You Are

After school, Beth walked to Half Note Haven to visit her dad. Stepping inside the warm busy store, she shook off the snow from her head. "Hey Zoey!"

Zoey was helping a customer, "Hey Beth."

"Where's my dad?"

"He's been in his office all day. I think he might be stressed about something."

Beth nodded and walked to the back of the store and down a short hallway. _Stressed? Dad never is stressed about anything._ Beth thought to herself. She knocked on his door before walking in.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Beth responded.

"Hey B, you can come in."

Beth smiled as she opened the door to see him behind his desk. She placed her backpack on the floor, took off her coat, and sat on the black leather couch that was also in the large room.

"How was school?"

"Same every day dad. You go, learn, talk to friends, eat, learn some more and go home."

Puck chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Ready for Valentine's day on Saturday?"

"Honestly, no. I have not gotten your mom anything yet. I have no clue where to start," he said putting his hands over his face.

Beth stood up, "Well why don't you get her a necklace? You know she likes necklaces."

"Yeah I was thinking that but it's so typical."

"Maybe get creative and do something that she won't forget. Do something really romantic, like pick a song and dance to it with her."

"You know what B, that sounds pretty good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Valentine's Day and Beth was spending it with Bridget up in her room. "Got the pizza," said Beth. Bridget sat on Beth's bed. Bridget was still adjusting to everything. She was a pregnant teen who was kicked out of her home, now living in her favorite teacher's house.

"Awesome," said Bridget as she sighed.

Beth put the pizza box on her bed, "I know this is hard for you Bridget and I know you're going through a lot right now. So if you need help I'm always here."

Bridget gave her a small smile, "Thanks Beth."

"No problem, oh and how about we watch this," said Beth walking over to her shelf and pulling out the movie Crazy Stupid Love.

"I love that movie," said Bridget.

Meanwhile downstairs Puck had just finished making dinner. He knew that Quinn was going to be home any minute. He lit a few candles on the dining room table and set out the food.

"You did a pretty damn good job Puck," he said to himself.

He saw Quinn pull into the driveway from the window and quickly walked to the door. He opened it for her once she was out front.

"Hey babe," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Puck taking off her coat for her. Puck motioned his eyes towards the dining room. She turned seeing the perfect table setting.

"Oh, Puck I love it. But I thought we were going out for dinner like we usually do."

"Well I wanted to change it up this year. Don't worry I ordered pizza for Beth and Bridget and they're both upstairs for the night. It's just us two."

Quinn smiled as both of them walked over to the table, "Oh before I forget, Happy Valentine's Day," said Puck handing her a small, black velvet box.

She opened the box to find a beautiful silver necklace that was simple but classy at once. "It's beautiful, I love it so much."

"Here," said Puck taking the necklace from her and putting it on around her neck. After it was on, Puck bent over and kissed her neck making Quinn close her eyes and smile.

Later when they both finished eating Puck got up from his seat and walked over to Quinn, taking her hand. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked following him out of the dining room into the living room.

"This is the second part of your gift," said Puck turning on the stereo in the living room and pressing play. He walked back over to Quinn, placing his hands on her hips. She put her arms around his neck and they danced slowly to the song.

_**Don't go changing, to try and please me **_  
><em><strong>You never let me down before <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't imagine you're too familiar <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't see you anymore <strong>_  
><em><strong>I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble <strong>_  
><em><strong>We never could have come this far <strong>_  
><em><strong>I took the good times, I'll take the bad times <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll take you just the way you are <strong>_

_**Don't go trying some new fashion **_  
><em><strong>Don't change the color of your hair <strong>_  
><em><strong>You always have my unspoken passion <strong>_  
><em><strong>Although I might not seem to care <strong>_

_**I don't want clever conversation **_  
><em><strong>I never want to work that hard <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want someone that I can talk to <strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you just the way you are. <strong>_

_**I need to know that you will always be **_  
><em><strong>The same old someone that I knew <strong>_  
><em><strong>What will it take till you believe in me <strong>_  
><em><strong>The way that I believe in you. <strong>_

_**I said I love you and that's forever **_  
><em><strong>And this I promise from the heart <strong>_  
><em><strong>I could not love you any better <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you just the way you are. <strong>_

Quinn kissed him on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Puck.

Quinn smiled and looked up into his eyes, "Are you ready for your Valentine's Day present?"

Puck smiled back at her. She knew what she meant by the tone of her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your romantic Valentine's Day weekend?" Emily asked as she bumped the volleyball to Beth during volleyball practice.

Beth laughed, "Pretty good, Bridget and I ordered pizza and watched Crazy Stupid Love."

"Oh yeah, how's Bridget doing?"

"She's good I guess. But she still isn't used to it all yet."

Emily nodded and they both continued practicing. "How was your Valentine's Day?" Beth asked her.

"Well my parents thought it would be fun if we had a family dinner at Breadstix to celebrate. My brother didn't want to go but my mom insisted. Basically it turned into a fight and I was up in my room just doing my own thing."

"Sounds like fun," Beth joked.

Quinn stopped by the Pharmacy on her way home. She had a pretty good feeling this time. Once she got home and took the test, all she had to do now was wait.

She did some laundry and washed the dishes. The time had passed and she went back into the bathroom. Quinn walked in and picked up the pregnancy test off the bathroom sink.

"Quinn I'm home, Beth texted me saying that Emily's mom was going to drop her off, and Bridget was staying afterschool…"

Puck stopped talking when he noticed Quinn walk in, crying.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Puck asked walking closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

Quinn then started to smile, "I'm pregnant," she said though her tears.

Puck chuckled but didn't say a word, still in shock. "I picked up a pregnancy test after work and I had a feeling that this was it and it was."

Puck pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, "We're going to have a baby," said Quinn looking up at him.

"We're going to have a baby," he said loudly as Puck lifted her up making her laugh.

"Um did I miss something?" said Beth walking thought the front door exhausted from volleyball practice.

"Yeah you did actually," said Puck putting Quinn back down. Beth put her volleyball bag down and continued to listen.

"Beth, I'm pregnant," said Quinn.

Beth's eyes lit up. She knew that her mom had wanted a baby for a while, "Really?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah."

Beth gave her a hug, "I'm so happy for you, mom."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I couldn't wait to upload this chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh and tank you all for the amazing sweet reviews. I love reading them all!<strong>_

_**I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**_

_**Song: Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	9. I'm So Sorry Baby

****New chapter! YAY! Sorry for the wait on this everyone. I've been busy with school as usual. **

**Anyone watch the last glee episode? It was honestly my favorite out of the whole season so far. The Puck and Beth scene was just perfect! And the Quinn and Shelby scene was great too! Next episode we're gonna get some Quick action! SO EXCITED! Okay, I'm done lol! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, CONNOR, EMILY, AND PHOEBE!**

* * *

><p>Beth went through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for the school day. She had previously tried on an outfit but it just wasn't right. She quickly changed into another and walked into her mom's bedroom. Beth and Quinn had started this tradition where Beth would ask Quinn for her opinion on her outfits. "How does this look?" Beth asked.<p>

"It looks good," said Quinn trying to get ready herself.

Beth rolled her eyes and Quinn looked back at her. "What, I said it looked good Beth."

"It can't just be good. It needs to be amazing!" said Beth walking back out of the room. She went back to her closet, scouring around trying to find something to wear. Beth finally put on a pair of jeggings, dark brown leather boots, and a flowy yellow top with a white cardigan to go over it. She gathered her hair, put it in a single loose braid, and rested it on her shoulder.

Beth found Quinn in the bathroom this time putting on makeup, "Okay, how about this?"

Quinn stopped applying mascara on her eyelashes and looked at Beth. She turned around slowly showing Quinn the outfit. Quinn smiled and said, "Amazing."

Beth laughed and joined her mom, "Can I use that after you?"

"Sure, I'm done anyways," said Quinn handing Beth her mascara.

The two of them continued putting on makeup as Puck peeked in. She smiled seeing the two blondes side by side, getting ready. Puck coughed, letting them know he was there.

"Beth breakfast is ready. Bridget is already down there."

Beth finished and walked out of the bathroom, "Thanks dad." Once Beth was gone, Puck walked into the bathroom and stood next to Quinn.

"No morning sickness?"

Quinn shook her head, "Thankfully no. I forgot how hard the first couple of months were."

Puck looked down at her stomach, "Stop giving your mommy a hard time."

Quinn chuckled, "The baby can't hear you just yet."

"It was worth a try," Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

Back downstairs Beth sat next to Bridget at the kitchen island. "Morning Bridget," she said sweetly.

Bridget gave her a small smile back and continued eating. "What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"I'm going to tell Connor today, about the baby. I'm just afraid of what he's going to say."

"I'm sure he'll be supportive Bridget. I mean he loves you right?"

Bridget shook her head, "Not really, we aren't even together."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I just have to hope for the best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the school day at McKinley and Bridget had yet to talk to Connor. She held her books close to her chest, as different students stared at her as she walked down the hallway. People had started to find out about Bridget being pregnant and she was starting to get used to the stares. She put her head down in shame but noticed Connor walking past her.

"Connor," she said trying to get his attention. Connor kept walking with his friends, passing Bridget.

"Connor!" she said louder, turning around to follow him. Bridget caught up to Connor, grabbed his arm, and pulled him off to the side.

"What the hell?"

"Listen Connor I need to talk to you about something. Remember Ella's Christmas party over winter break and…"

"Oh that's right we had sex that night didn't we? Brianna is it?"

Connor not remembering her name sent chills up Bridget's back. Obviously he didn't remember and couldn't care less about her, "It's Bridget."

"That's it, I knew it started with a B," he said with a smile.

"Connor, I'm pregnant."

Connor laughed as he looked down at her bump that was starting to show. Bridget tensed up, the guy she liked and who she thought would support her, thought this was a joke, "You think this is funny?"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"You're the father of my baby, our baby!" Bridget said loudly making other students turn heads.

Connor saw everyone starting to listen in on the conversation. He got closer to Bridget, starting to scare her, "I'm not being a part of this so you can do this yourself."

Bridget started to cry, "Do you know how hard this has been for me? My parents kicked me out, I'm done with volley ball, I'm living at my old eighth grade teacher's house with her family and now with you!"

"I never signed up for this," said Connor backing up and starting to walk away running his hand through his short, messy brown hair.

"I never signed up for this either! Do you think I wanted to get pregnant at sixteen?"

Connor stopped walking and stood still for a minute turning back around to see Bridget in tears. She lowered her head and quickly ran out of the school.

Once Bridget arrived home at the Puckerman house, she threw her backpack on the floor and sat on the couch. She put her hands over her face and cried. The only people she had left for support were Quinn, Puck, and Beth, no one else.

Bridget continued to sob as she moved her hands from her face to her bump. She cried harder realizing that this was not a dream. The baby was there, it was real. "I'm so sorry baby," said Bridget holding her bump.

"Bridget I'm home. Beth is at the store with…" Quinn stopped seeing Bridget on the couch, crying.

"What's wrong Bridget?" Quinn asked worryingly.

"I-I t-told Connor a-about the baby and h-he just blew me off like it was nothing."

Quinn started to rub Bridget's back, trying to soothe the upset teen, "He doesn't care at all about me or the baby and you would think he'd want to be involved in some way right? It's his kid too!" Bridget started to raise her voice in anger.

"Bridget it's okay, just relax."

"I should've never gone to that party. None of this would have ever happened. I should have just stayed home. This whole thing is just one big mistake and I regret it all."

"Bridget, you know that the three of us are here for you right? I was in the same situation you are in now. So I know just how you're feeling."

"Did Mr. Puckerman support you when you told him?"

Quinn chuckled, "Well at the time I had a different boyfriend, and I told him that he was the father when he wasn't."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to be with him, but everything was sorted out in the end."

Bridget smiled, "Well that's good."

Quinn smiled back and pulled her in for a hug, "Everything is going to be okay Bridget, don't worry."

Letting go Bridget smiled again as she wiped her tear stained cheeks, "Thanks Mrs. Puckerman, for everything."

"No problem, oh and you can call us Quinn and Noah if you want."

"Are you sure?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, its fine," said Quinn with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang and Beth went over to answer, "Hey!" she said opening the door to find Emily with a tote bag over her shoulder and a sleeping back in her hand. She had invited Emily over for a sleepover that night and was so excited.

"Thanks for inviting me," said Emily.

"Yeah I'm excited! Our first sleepover, how exciting?" Beth said sarcastically making Emily laugh.

"Hey Emily," said Puck as the two girls passed by seeing him in the kitchen cooking.

Emily was a little taken back by Puck, "Who's the hottie?" she whispered to Beth.

Beth pulled away with her jaw dropped, "That 'hottie' is my dad!"

Emily laughed, "Sorry!"

"Is dinner ready?" Beth asked.

"Almost done monkey face," said Puck towards Beth with a smile. Beth gave him a look making him laugh.

Emily laughed again, "What did he call you?"

Beth shook her head in embarrassment, "Monkey face, he's called me that since I was little. Thanks dad."

Puck continued to laugh, "Anytime monkey face."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Let's go upstairs."

On their way to the stairs they passed by Quinn, "Hi Mrs. Puckerman! This is weird seeing you outside of school," said Emily with a smile.

"Hi Emily, and yeah it is," Quinn giggled.

"Oh and I did the homework you gave us and I had a question," said Emily before Beth started pulling her away.

"Beth I have a question to ask her!"

"We are not in school Em!"

"It's just a little quick question Beth!"

"Leave my mom alone," said Beth as the two of them continued walking upstairs. Quinn walked away and laughing at both of them.

Walking into Beth's room Emily put her things on the bed and looked around. "I love your room!"

"Thanks, my mom made me clean it before you came over. I'm not the neatest person in the world."

"Especially the Taylor Swift posters!" said Emily before noticing Phoebe in her cage.

"This must be the famous Phoebe I hear all about," Emily added, kneeling down next to her cage.

"Want to hold her?"

"Sure!" said Emily. Beth opened the cage, pulled Phoebe out, and placed her in Emily's arms.

"She's so sweet!" said Emily.

"Yeah she is," said Beth walking over to her guitar, picking it up out of the guitar stand, and bringing it back over to Emily.

"You play guitar too? Anything else you want to tell me?"

Beth pointed to her keyboard in the corner of her room. "Of course you play piano too," said Emily as she stroked Phoebe's head.

"Yeah I'm very musically talented," said Beth.

"Play something!" Emily stated.

"Alright if you insist," said Beth as she started to strum her guitar.

_**Untouchable like a distant diamond sky**_  
><em><strong>I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you<strong>_

_**Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun**_  
><em><strong>And when you're close, I feel like coming undone<strong>_

_**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**_  
><em><strong>It's like a million little stars spelling out your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come on, come on, little taste of heaven<strong>_

"Wow Beth, how did you learn to play like that?"

"My dad taught me when I was nine and I just kind of rolled with it," said Beth putting her guitar back on the guitar stand.

"You have a great voice too. I mean, I like to sing but I don't think I am that great. My brother Joel is like the star of the glee club in high school and has a great voice."

"I'm sure you have a great voice Emily," Beth assured her.

Emily smiled as she handed Phoebe back to Beth. "Do you miss your mom? You know, your other mom."

Beth took a deep breath as she put Phoebe back in her cage and closed the small door, "Yeah, a lot. It's weird not seeing her every morning when I wake up and then at night when I go to bed."

Beth stood up from the floor and walked to her desk picking up a picture frame. "This is her," said Beth showing it to Emily. She smiled at the photo of Shelby.

"She's pretty and she seemed really nice."

"Yeah, she was," said Beth wiping away a small tear.

"Are you okay Beth? I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine, I just miss her that's all."

"Beth, Emily, dinner!" Quinn called out.

"Go ahead I'll be down in a second," said Beth. Emily walked out of the room leaving Beth by herself. She put the picture frame back on her desk, "Love you," she said blowing it a kiss just before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! <strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing and are greatly appreciated! Please Review! Thanks!**_

_**Song: Untouchable by Taylor Swift**_

_**Next Chapter: Quinn gets a surprise visitor which makes Beth get upset.**_

_**The next chapter should be up soon! Oh and for those of you who live in the Untied States, Happy Thanksgiving! **_


	10. You Don't Need To Protect Me

**Another update! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! To me I feel like this chapter is short in a way, I'm sorry. I hope to make the next chapter longer!**

**Enjoy otherwise! Oh and the episode "I Kissed a Girl?" all I have to say is...QUICK! Hehe!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: Bridget, Emily, and Eric!**

* * *

><p>"Now the colonists were upset with the British over this taxation. What was one of the acts that the British put against the colonies?" Quinn asked with a Jolly Rancher in her hand. Quinn was reviewing with the class before their quiz the next day. If the student got the question right, they would get a Jolly Rancher.<p>

A bunch of hands shot up except for Beth. "Raise your hand Beth," Emily whispered.

"I would if I knew the answer."

"Eric," Quinn called out.

"The Stamp Act," he responded as Quinn threw him the Jolly Rancher across the room.

"How about another, Emily?"

"The Sugar Act?"

"That's correct," said Quinn throwing another Jolly Rancher towards her.

"Now, Common Sense sold over five hundred thousand copies that expressed the opinion about the harsh taxes against the colonies. Who wrote it?"

Again, many other students raised their hands. Quinn looked around the room and noticed Beth doodling in her notebook. "Beth," she said aloud making Beth look up.

"Yes Mrs. Puckerman?"

"Who wrote Common Sense?"

Beth hesitated for a minute, not knowing the answer. "Ummmmm."

Beth started to glance down at her notes and saw the answer, "Thomas Paine?"

Quinn smiled at her and gave her a Jolly Rancher, "Good job."

Just then, the bell rang. "Okay, make sure all of you study for the quiz tomorrow," said Quinn as everyone left the room.

"I hate when you call me out in class like that!" said Beth walking up to her desk. She was the only student in the room.

Quinn chuckled, "You're always so quiet in class. Plus I wanted to see if you knew the answer."

"Mom you know I'm not good in history."

"I know that, now you better go. I don't want you to be late for your next class."

Beth walked around her desk and gave her a quick hug, "See ya."

Quinn smiled as she left, "Bye, don't get into trouble," she said sarcastically.

"I won't," Beth laughed as she left the room.

That afternoon Beth had a volleyball practice. Bridget had decided to come and watch her team from the bleachers. She missed volleyball terribly. It was towards the end of the practice when she noticed Quinn walk into the gym.

"Hey," said Quinn sitting next to Bridget.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you here."

Quinn chuckled, "I just came to pick up Beth. Why are you here?"

"I miss it," Bridget sighed.

"I know just how you feel."

Bridget nodded, "Quinn?"

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking and I'm still debating to keep the baby or not. And I was wondering what made you decide?"

"Well it wasn't easy. It was probably the hardest decision I ever had to make."

"What made you give Beth up?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "I knew I couldn't raise a baby at sixteen, never the less Noah. I knew that he wanted to keep her but I think we both knew the best thing for her was to give her up, so that she could have a better life."

"Did you ever regret it?" Bridget continued to ask.

Quinn nodded as she looked over at Beth still practicing. Beth looked over at the bleachers and noticed Quinn was there. She smiled and waved. "More than anything. Even though I did, she turned out to be the best daughter any mother could ask for. She's perfect, my perfect thing."

Bridget smiled, "Well now you have her back."

Quinn nodded as she noticed Beth walking towards them from the practice ending. "What were you guys talking about?" Beth asked taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Oh it's nothing, come on," said Quinn standing up and walking out with Bridget following behind.

"You were doing great out there Beth, you just have to bend your knees more," said Bridget walking beside her.

"I'm always bending my knees," Beth insisted.

"Well not enough, because you missed the ball twice."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Okay, you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That weekend Beth was in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" she announced, letting Quinn know. Bridget was at a friend's house during this time.

Beth jumped off the couch and jogged towards the front door. She opened it to see a tall older man, "Hello, is Quinn here."

Beth didn't know who he was but he obviously knew who her mom was, "Yeah, I'll get her."

Beth stepped away from the door slightly and shouted, "Mom!"

"What is it Beth?"

"There's this man at the door who wants to see you."

Quinn walked up to Beth with a questionable look on her face. She then walked past Beth towards the door with Beth following behind. Quinn couldn't believe it, her dad was standing right in front of her.

"Quinn," said Russel, after not seeing his daughter in thirteen years.

"Beth go to your room."

"Why mom who is it?"

"Just do what I say!" Quinn said loudly, taking her anger out on Beth.

Beth walked away without a word. She wanted to know who this man was and why he was there to see her mom. Beth dashed up the stairs and sat on the top step, making sure her mom did not see her.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" Quinn asked, placing her hand over her stomach.

Russel looked at where her hand was placed; automatically thinking that she was pregnant. "Your mom told me. I know that you probably won't even listen but I want to say I'm sorry."

"Well you're a little late for that," said Quinn about to shut the door.

"Quinn wait, please. Just give me a chance."

Quinn took a deep breath and finally opened the door wider for him to walk in. Russel stepped into the warm house, "So you married him, Noah?"

Quinn nodded, "About four years ago."

Russel followed her into the living room, by this point Beth couldn't hear them any longer. Russel sat on the couch across from the one where Quinn was sitting.

"Was that her?" Russel asked referring to Beth who answered the door.

"Beth, and yes," said Quinn with her voice slightly shaky.

Russel smiled, "She looks like you."

"Dad, you keep on asking me questions and…" Quinn stopped, noticing Puck walk through the front door. He stopped, noticing him talking to Quinn.

"Honey, this is my dad," said Quinn.

Puck started to get angry looking at the man who he never met before but knew what he did to Quinn. "What is he doing here?"

"He-he came to apologize."

"It took you thirteen years to apologize?" Puck asked, walking over to Quinn and holding her hand for comfort.

"I've wanted to many times before but something kept holding me back. But all that matters now is that I'm here, apologizing for what I did to you. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Quinn breathed in, trying to hold back her tears. It was quiet for a minute until Quinn finally spoke, "I forgive you."

"You forgive him?" Beth asked as she stood in the large doorway, with tears forming in her eyes. The three of them looked over at her, making Beth run off.

Puck started to stand up but Quinn stopped him, "I'll go."

Quinn got up from the couch and went upstairs into Beth's room. She walked in to see Beth sitting on her floor, crying.

"He's my grandfather? The one who kicked you out?"

Quinn nodded and held her hand out for Beth to take. She took Quinn's hand and stood back up and the two of them sat on her bed. "Why would you ever forgive him mom? He didn't care about you or how you felt at all."

"Sometimes we just have to forgive, and move on," said Quinn wiping away a tear from Beth's cheek.

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Quinn smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind Beth's ear, "Sweetheart you don't need to protect me, don't worry. Just stick to being my daughter okay?"

Beth gave her a hug, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Do I have to talk to him?" Beth asked breaking away from Quinn's embrace.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: It's Puckerman game night and things turn for the worst for Puck and Quinn. **_


	11. Apples To Apples

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and had no time to type! Well all that matters is the new chapter right? Oh and can I just take a minute to say how amazing the last episode of glee was? All of the songs were perfect and the Quick hug was just the cherry on top of that episode! I kind of freaked out a little too. Lol! **

**I hope you all enjoy! Just letting you all know this is a sad chapter : (**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET!**

* * *

><p>Saturday was family game night, and for Bridget this was her first well for everyone it was. Quinn and Puck wanted to start traditions with Beth and this was a new one. "So what are we playing?" Bridget asked as her and Beth walked down the hallway.<p>

"Apples to Apples, it's fun! Have you ever played?"

"No, does it involve actual apples?"

Beth laughed, "No not at all, it's basically a card game. It's fun, trust me. Oh and I hate your shirt by the way."

Bridget looked past her bump, at her Carrie Underwood tee shirt, "Shut up you Swifty, I'm just happy this still fits."

Beth rolled her eyes as she sped up and walked into the living room, "Almost ready?"

"Yeah, almost. Go get the popcorn from the microwave," said Quinn. Beth went into the kitchen, while Bridget sat on the edge of the couch next to Quinn, who was setting up the game.

Puck soon walked into the room, "Alright, I'm going to win this one."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Don't get cocky." Puck chuckled in response.

Beth came back with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "Throw one," said Puck.

Beth giggled as she took a piece of popcorn and threw it towards Puck. He caught it in his mouth and clapped his hands together. "Two points!"

Everyone laughed as Beth kneeled at the end of the coffee table and Puck was at the other end.

"How do you play?"Bridget asked.

"Everyone each gets seven red cards and you have one judge each round that pulls out a green card. Then each person looks at their seven cards and picks the one that goes best with what the word on the green card is." Bridget nodded and Quinn handed everyone seven cards.

Time passed and the game was almost over, Bridget and Puck both had seven green cards and Quinn and Beth had five. They were at their last round and Beth was the judge.

"The word is annoying," Beth announced. Quinn, Puck, and Bridget looked through their cards and Puck started to laugh.

"This one's great," he said putting the card down on the coffee table.

Quinn smiled and put hers down, and Bridget did the same. Beth took the three cards and looked at them, "Traffic, that's a good one. High school, that's funny, and bunnies….gee I wonder who put that one down?" Beth said looking up from the cards and towards Puck who started to laugh.

"That's offensive to Miss Phoebe. Negative points for you," Beth stated.

"What!"

"High school," said Beth.

"I win!" Bridget exclaimed.

"Traffic was good too mom," said Beth.

Quinn smiled and looked over at Puck who still could not believe he lost. "How did she win, at her first time playing?"

"Honey don't be a sore loser," said Quinn as Beth started to laugh at Pucks reaction.

"I never lose at this game!" said Puck walking off.

"Well that was fun," said Bridget who started to laugh as well.

Later that night Quinn sat in bed watching some TV when Puck walked in. "Still mad about losing?"

"Nah, it's cool. I still have to get used to living with three females," said Puck sitting on the edge of the bed.

Quinn laughed as she got up from her spot and crawled up behind Puck and started to rub his shoulders. "Yes, we can be quite a handful."

Puck smiled as she kissed his neck. He turned around and kissed her back. Quinn laid down on the bed with Puck on top of her. He kissed her constantly with her kissing him back. "Maybe we should go to bed, it's getting late," Quinn suggested.

"Come on Q, we're just getting started."

"You have to work tomorrow," said Quinn.

He stopped and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "Alright," he said, lying down on his side of the bed.

"Night," said Quinn turning off the TV and the light on the side table.

"Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around one in the morning, Puck turned over on his side. Under the covers, he felt some type of liquid which was unusual. He couldn't tell what it was in the dark so he turned on the light. Puck looked at his hand and saw blood. He lifted up the blanket and saw more coming from Quinn's side of the bed.

"Quinn wake up!" said Puck, shaking her.

"What is it?" she said sleepily. Quinn saw his hand and then looked at where Puck was looking. She went into instant panic and started to cry.

"Oh my god."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bridget wake up," said Puck walking into her room.

"Yeah what?"

"Quinn and I are going to the hospital. Don't wake Beth up now but when she wakes up let her know where we are. We'll call and let you know what's going on."

"Is something wrong Noah?"

"Something's wrong with Quinn and we aren't sure what's wrong. We have to go," said Puck leaving her room.

Once Quinn and Puck got to the car, Puck pulled out of the driveway and started to pick up speed on the road. Quinn took Pucks hand and squeezed it.

Quinn continued to cry, "I think I'm losing the baby."

"Don't say that Quinn. You and the baby are going to be fine," he said reassuringly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridget couldn't sleep that night. She was too worried about Quinn. She was waiting for the call from Puck. Bridget sat on the couch with her hand on her bump when she felt her phone vibrate. It was Puck.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bridget is Beth up yet?" Puck asked. She could tell he sounded upset.

"No she's still asleep, is everything okay?"

"Um no it's not. Bridget, we lost the baby."

Bridget wasn't sure what to say in that moment. "I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically.

"When Beth wakes up let her know okay? Her grandmother will um, pick her up and bring her over."

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks Bridget."

Bridget gave a small smile, "No problem, bye."

"Bye," said Puck, hanging up the phone. He looked over at Quinn who was starting to wake up from sleeping.

"Beth's going to come after she wakes up."

Quinn moved her hand on top of her stomach, realizing her baby, their baby wasn't there anymore. Realizing this, she started to tear up again. She tried to think of it as a bad dream, but she noticed it wasn't.

Puck walked over to her side, took her hand that was rested on her stomach, and kissed the top of it. "I lost the baby," said Quinn softly though her sobs, confirming the fact to herself and to Puck.

His heart broke, not only because he lost his child whom he already loved, but the fact that Quinn was hurt and in pain.

Since the bed was big enough, Puck laid down on the bed next to her. "Hold me," she said. Puck put his arm around her waist and kissed her short blond hair. He had to stay strong for her. If she saw him cry, Puck knew it would make her worse.

Back at the house, Beth woke up and noticed the house was silent. "Mom, dad?" there was no response.

"Quinn and Noah Puckerman?" she called out louder hoping they would respond to their names. After no response, she thought Bridget might be down stairs, and she was.

Beth saw her asleep on the couch, "Hey wake up."

"Oh you're awake," said Bridget sitting up.

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"Beth they're at the hospital. They left in the middle of the night and…"

Beth started to think the worst, "Why did they go, did something happen?"

Bridget took a deep breath, "Your mom lost the baby."

Beth shook her head, "I need to be there."

"Your grandmother should be here any minute. She's gonna take you."

She nodded and sat down next to Bridget on the couch, resting her head on her shoulder. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Beth ran towards the door to answer it.

Once she saw it was Judy she gave her a hug. Shelby wanted Beth to have grandparents growing up and Judy wanted to see Beth more than anything. Beth did not get to see her that often but she always knew she was there for her.

"Come on," said Judy.

"Bye," said Beth waving goodbye to Bridget.

On the car ride there, Beth fidgeted with her pajama shirt she was still wearing. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"I'm sure she will sweetheart, she's just going to be upset for a while that's all."

Beth nodded; she knew how much her mom had been through already. From high school until now, it was a lot. She did not need to add miscarriage to the list.

"Your grandfather is meeting us there," Judy added.

Beth's teeth cringed, the fact that he was going to be there made her angry.

Once they were at the hospital, they saw Russell sitting in the waiting room. "When did they say we could go in to see her?"

"They said one person at a time. I already saw her," Russell responded.

"I'll go next," said Judy leaving Beth with Russell. She sat down in one of the chairs, at a distance from Russell. Two chairs were separating them.

For about fifteen minutes, it was silent, until Russell spoke up.

"Beth can we talk?"

"No, I'd rather not."

"Please, I want to say I'm sorry."

"She can forgive you, but I don't think I can," said Beth crossing her arms and looking away.

"You know, you look just like your mother," said Russell.

"So I've been told."

She looked up to see Judy, Beth stood up. "Room 2A," said Judy. Beth started to run down the hallway, she wanted to see for herself that her mom was okay.

Beth walked in and gave her dad a quick hug before going to Quinn. "Mom are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, now that you're here," said Quinn giving her a hug. Beth smiled but could tell she was devastated. She could see it in her eyes. Her tear stained cheeks said it all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP! I'm also trying to finish my other story at the same time and work on the next story to that one so I'm pretty busy. <strong>_

_**I also hope it wasn't too sad! Believe me it was hard to write this. **_

_**Next Chapter: Beth tries to help Quinn feel better and helps Puck too! : )**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! They are very appreciated. Thanks!**_


	12. We Aren't Giving Up

**Hey everyone, happy holiday's! I wanted to post this before Christmas cause I would've been super busy tomorrow. Sorry for not updating this sooner, I was busy getting ready for Christmas.**

**The Glee Christmas episode was so great! I really loved every minute of it.**

**Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: EMILY, TREVOR, ZOEY, AND MRS. CONNORS!**

* * *

><p>Beth walked in to history class seeing a substitute writing her name on the board. Mrs. Connors it read. She was short and old, with short dark brown hair. This was the second day Quinn had been out, still recovering from the weekend event that had occurred.<p>

Beth sighed and sat down next to Emily, "Hey is your mom okay?"

Beth gave a small smile, "Yeah she's fine," she lied.

Before Emily could ask another question, Mrs. Connors turned around, "Mrs. Puckerman has called out again and seems not to have left out work for you all to do. So I'll give you my own, read pages 100 to 120 and do the chapter review. It will be due by the end of the period."

The whole class looked around at each other at the outrageous assignment. The chapter review alone was around thirty questions. Quinn had never given them that much work to do in one class.

"Are you crazy?" Trevor asked aloud.

"Mr. Johnson I have been a history teacher for twenty seven years, far longer than Mrs. Puckerman. I think you are all capable of completing this within the period."

"It's impossible what you're asking us to do!"

"Obviously, Mrs. Puckerman isn't the best teacher if you can't complete the simple assignment I'm giving you. If there's one more outburst I will not hesitate to send you to the principal."

Beth stood up, "That's not true!" Emily slightly tapped Beth's side telling her to sit down.

Beth sat back down in her seat, "Mrs. Puckerman is a great teacher. Send me to the principal I don't care, but she's a better teacher than you'll ever be if you treat us like this."

Mrs. Connors picked up one of the passes off the desk and a pen. "Go straight to the principal Miss. Corcoran," she said. Beth shoved her books into her backpack and threw it on her shoulder.

She handed the pass to Beth and she quickly took it from her hand. Once Beth had left the room Mrs. Connors briefly looked at one of the pictures on Quinn's desk, recognizing the girl who she had just sent to the principal. It was Beth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth went to Half Note Haven that afternoon to visit her dad. She walked in to find the store with one customer looking at the guitars that were hung on the wall. Beth walked over to Zoey who was behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Hey Beth."

"Hey."

"He's in his office again."

"Um, did he tell you?"

"Yeah he did, I'm sorry Beth for what you all are going through right now."

"Thanks Zoey," said Beth walking away.

She walked to his office door to hear soft sobs from the other side. Beth walked in quietly to see Puck with his face in his hands, bent over his desk. She came over towards him and wrapped her arms around his large shoulders. Once he knew it was Beth, he pulled her in tighter.

"I don't know what to do Beth."

"Maybe you should try talking to her about it."

"I tried but she keeps pushing me away. I hate seeing her like this."

"Me too," Beth agreed. She felt that it was up to her to fix this, but she didn't have the first clue how to. Beth needed to talk to the one person who would listen.

"Dad, I'm sorry to ask you this now but can I borrow some money. I'll pay you back."

"Sure," he said, not asking what the money was for. After giving her some money, Beth gave him one last hug goodbye.

"Don't be out too late," he said.

"I won't."

Beth left the music store and went straight to the florist across the street. She bought a small bouquet of daisies. From the florist she walked a further distance to Lima's closest cemetery. Since the town Beth lived in before Lima did not have one, Lima was the second closest.

Beth opened the tall cemetery gate and walked in. Shelby's headstone was not far from the entrance. It broke Beth's heart seeing the name _Shelby Corcoran_ engraved into the headstone. She put the daisies in front of it. They were Shelby's favorite flowers.

She sat down in front of it and started to speak, "Hey mom it's me."

Beth continued as a tear fell off her cheek and she chuckled, "I was sent to the principal today, which was a first. I made some new friends here. Their names are Emily and Juliet; you'd like them a lot."

Beth took a deep breath, "You don't have to worry, mom and dad have been taking great care of me. They've been trying to have another baby but it just can't seem to happen."

"Mom had a miscarriage, and right now everyone's upset and angry."

Beth started to cry harder, "I feel like I should do something but I feel so helpless. I hate seeing them like this. I wish you were here mom; you always knew what to do."

"I miss you so much mommy," Beth added before she left the cemetery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn walked into the living room, towards the DVD player and put in the disc that was in her hand. On her way back to the couch, she grabbed the remote and pressed play.

***VIDEO***

"_Hey Quinn, we're doing pretty good for our second time giving her a bath," said Puck._

"_Well let's not put body wash in her hair instead of shampoo like last time," Quinn responded as she continued to give Beth her bath._

"_Babe, I was nervous."_

_Quinn gave him a look, "We aren't dating so don't call me babe."_

_Beth gave a small giggle from her spot in the tub making Quinn look back at her. "Come on B, I thought you were on my side!" said Puck from behind the camera._

_Quinn chuckled as she grabbed a towel and picked Beth up. "Alright missy I think you're done," she said poking Beth's tummy making her giggle again._

_Quinn came into Beth's room to find a crying Beth in Pucks arms. "I tried singing to her again but she wouldn't calm down," said Puck trying to soothe a fussy Beth._

"_Did you change her diaper?" Quinn asked._

"_Yeah I did before I put on her pajama's"_

"_Here let me try," said Quinn, holding out her arms. Puck handed Beth to her._

"_I really don't know how Shelby does this every night," Puck added._

"_Shhhhh it's okay Beth," said Quinn lightly bouncing her up and down._

Beth walked into the house seeing Quinn on the couch crying, "You shouldn't be doing this to yourself."

Quinn turned around wiping away the tears off her cheeks. "I know you're hurt mom, but this isn't the way to help heal yourself," Beth continued as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"You're right."

Beth nodded and pulled her in for a hug, knowing Quinn needed someone in that moment. She started to cry again resting her head on Beth's shoulder. Beth rubbed Quinn's back soothingly hoping to make her feel better. "You are the strongest person I have ever known mom."

Quinn smiled as she pulled away and started to laugh a little, "Since when did you become the mom and I became the daughter?"

Beth laughed as she fixed her position on the couch; she laid her head on Quinn's lap as she pressed play on the remote again.

***VIDEO***

_Quinn sat down in the rocking chair with Beth still crying in her arms. Quinn started to rock the chair back and forth and started to sing softly._

**_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand Hold it tight_**

**_I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>**

**_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>**

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>**

**_You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always _**

_Quinn stopped singing, she looked down again at Beth and smiled seeing that she had fallen asleep. She brushed back Beth's blonde curls and kissed her forehead._

As the two of them watched the video, Bridget was standing from afar. She watched the mother and daughter comfort each other. Bridget rested her hand on her bump, starting to think how Quinn and Puck could be great parents to her baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Puck entered his bedroom seeing Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down. "Puck we might as well just give up, obviously we aren't meant to have another baby."

Puck sat down next to her, "Quinn don't say that."

"It's true, something's wrong with me. I can't get pregnant and when I do…"

Puck pulled her into his embrace, "Baby don't say that, nothing's wrong with you."

"Why did this have to happen to us? Why can't we be the ones that are happy?"

"Quinn look at me," said Puck taking his hand and pressing it against Quinn's soft cheek, turning her head towards him.

"We aren't going to give up, you hear me? We aren't, you deserve to be happy. We deserve to be happy."

Quinn smiled as Puck wiped away her tears. "I love you," he said resting his forehead against Quinn's, looking into her hazel eyes.

Quinn replied by giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for all the sadness in this chapter. I wanted to show how the three of them were healing.<strong>_

_**I hope to have the next chapter up soon! **_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **_


	13. My Perfect Thing

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas (if you celebrate it), I know I did! **

**I loved the response I got from the last chapter, thank you! It means so much to me when someone says this is their favorite story. **

**I like this chapter a lot and I think all of you will too!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, EMILY, JULIET, MELODY, ARIELLA, MRS. BRAXTON, AND MISS. WOODS!**

* * *

><p>It was now the beginning of April and Quinn had felt, somewhat better. Puck, Beth, and Bridget had been supporting her the whole way. Quinn had finally gone back to teaching and the class was happy to have her back.<p>

For Beth it was health class. It wasn't Beth's favorite class, mostly because none of her friends were in it. There was one girl who Beth hated. Melody Winthrop, one of the most popular girls in school and she was also a Jesus freak. Melody didn't like Beth either and had recently started going after Beth, but it didn't bother her until now.

They had just finished their last unit, drugs and alcohol. Now they were moving on to a new lesson. Once everyone sat down in their seats, Miss. Woods wrote the words _Teen Pregnancy and Prevention _on the board.

"So our next lesson is Teen Pregnancy and Prevention," she stated.

Beth glanced around the room when she saw Melody whispering something to her best friend Ariella as she looked at Beth. Ariella looked at Beth and laughed. Melody shot her a look and continued paying attention. It wasn't hard for anyone to figure out, Quinn looked twenty-nine and Beth was thirteen. If you did the math, it would all add up.

Beth wanted to hide under a rock after that. The lesson itself made it awkward for Beth to hear, knowing that she was a result of a teen pregnancy.

When the bell finally rang to leave, Beth practically sprinted out of the room. Even doing that could not escape her from Melody.

"Hello Beth," she said stopping Beth in the hallway.

"Hello Melody," said Beth noticing Ariella behind her.

"So that first lesson must have been really hard for you to sit through."

Beth didn't say anything back. "I'm surprised your family is so stable, because usually when teen parents keep their babies their futures are ruined," said Melody.

Beth rolled her eyes, "FYI Melody, I was adopted."

"Oh, that's ashame. I guess it's hard to know that you were a mistake and a regret. I would hate to live with knowing that."

Beth wanted to cry, but she held it all in. "I'm not a mistake."

Melody looked back at Ariella and smirked, "It's good that you're convincing yourself that, Beth. Maybe if your parents used protection…"

Beth got closer to her, "If you say one more thing about either one of my parents again, you _will _regret it."

Both Melody and Ariella laughed hysterically making the other students in the hallway stop and stare. "I'm not afraid of you Beth. Oh and your mom is a slut."

With that, Beth pushed Melody right into the lockers. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ariella shouted.

Beth ignored her and noticed Melody coming back after her. Beth slapped her right across the face. A crowd of kids surrounded the two girls, encouraging them to continue.

"It good to see you back here Quinn," said Mrs. Braxton, the other History teacher who taught for the eighth grade. She was the same age as Quinn so both of them were great friends.

"Thanks," said Quinn as the two women walked down the hall. They stopped when they noticed the herd of kids together.

"What's going on over there?" Mrs. Braxton asked.

Both of them quickly walked over to the crowd and pushed through. Once Quinn saw Beth fighting with Melody, she started to pull Beth off her. "All of you get to your classes now!" Mrs. Braxton demanded.

"Beth stop," said Quinn. Melody got up and ran off before Quinn could say anything.

"Beth what happened?" Quinn asked. All Beth could do was pull away from Quinn's grasp and run away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her way out of the school that afternoon, Quinn dialed Puck's number. Beth did not go to history class that day. Quinn asked both Emily and Juliet where she was and they had no clue.

"Hey," said Puck when he answered the phone.

"Has Beth called or texted you at all today?"

"No, why?"

Quinn sighed, "She got into a fight at school, I pulled her off of this girl, and she ran off. She didn't come to my class today, and I'm starting to get worried."

"Quinn don't worry, she's probably home."

"Alright thanks, I'm going home now. Love you."

"Love you too," said Puck hanging up the phone. Quinn pulled out of the middle school parking lot and started to drive home.

After putting her backpack in the house, Beth went out into the back yard. Outside there was a tree house that Puck had built for Beth when she was younger. It was for when Beth came over from Shelby's place for her to play in. It had been years since she had been in it.

The tree house wasn't that high up, but it was a good distance from the ground. Beth climbed up the ladder and got into the tree house. There were some old toys and pictures she had drawn that were hung on the walls. Beth sat down on the floor pretzel style and thought. Just a week ago, she was sent to the principal for talking back to a teacher, luckily she only got a warning. Now she got in to a physical fight at school. Beth did not recognize herself anymore.

"Beth!" Quinn shouted as she entered the house. She saw Beth's backpack on the kitchen counter, which was a sign of relief.

"Beth!" she called again. Quinn looked out the window to the backyard. She could see a part of Beth's blonde hair from the tree house window. Quinn walked out the back door and towards the tree house. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the window.

"Beth, we need to talk," said Quinn. There was no response from Beth, so Quinn had to go up there herself. She climbed up the ladder and saw Beth sitting on the floor, "You're going to make me come all the way up here?"

Beth laughed lightly as Quinn sat down next to her. "What was the fight about?" Quinn asked.

Beth started to play around the the end of her shirt, "Well in health class today we started our new lesson and it was on teen pregnancy. During the class, Melody Winthrop and her friend Ariella were whispering to each other and laughing. I knew it was about me because they were looking at me."

Beth took a deep breath and continued, "Melody stopped me in the hallway after class and she started saying things to me that really hurt. So I fought her."

"What did she say to you?"

Beth sniffled and looked at Quinn, "She was saying how I was a mistake, and that I was a regret. She also called you…"

"Called me what?"

"A slut," said Beth closing her eyes again letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

Quinn took Beth's hand and held it tight. "I know I'm not a mistake but it's hard to hear when someone else says it."

"Bethany Corcoran you are not a mistake, she just wanted to be a bitch who wanted to get inside your head."

Beth laughed, "Yeah she is a bitch."

"Come here," said Quinn pulling her in for a hug.

"You are so perfect Beth," said Quinn making Beth smile as they continued to hug.

Once Quinn pulled away, she looked at Beth, "My perfect thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck had finally arrived home, "Sorry I'm late, I had some paperwork to go through and sign."

"It's fine," said Quinn placing a kiss on his lips. "You're just in time for dinner."

Bridget handed Quinn the serving plate of food and Beth set the table. "So Beth had her first fight today in school?" said Puck looking at Beth.

"Yeah I did."

"Did you kick her ass?"

Bridget laughed and so did Beth, "Yes dad, I did."

Puck kissed the top of Beth's head, "See I taught you well didn't I?"

"I'm still not happy that you didn't go to the rest of your classes," said Quinn.

"Where did you go for two hours?" Bridget asked.

"I was in the bathroom, I was too upset."

After dinner, Bridget asked Quinn and Puck if she could talk to them. Quinn sat on the one couch next to Puck and Bridget sat across from them on the other. "Is something wrong Bridget?"

"No no, not at all. I just want to thank both of you for everything. It means a lot to me."

Quinn and Puck both looked at each other and smiled. "It's not a problem Bridget," said Puck.

"Well um, I've been thinking and I want to give my baby up. It needs a stable family who's going to love him or her so much."

Bridget looked up at both of them and continued, "I want to give this baby to both of you."

Puck looked at Quinn and saw the tears in her eyes as she smiled, "Bridget we…"

"You guys are so great with Beth and you love her so much. I know you guys have been struggling in the baby department and this is fate. You guys would be perfect parents to the baby."

"Are you sure Bridget?" Quinn asked.

Bridget smiled, "I'm one hundred percent sure."

Bridget could see Quinn getting emotional, "Oh please don't cry Quinn."

"I'm just happy sweetheart, thank you so much," said Quinn giving her a hug. She gave Puck a hug as well.

"I have some homework to finish so I better go," said Bridget walking away.

Once Bridget was gone Puck immediately pulled Quinn into his embrace, "See I told you."

"We didn't give up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all liked this one! <strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Bridget finds out the gender of the baby. More Quinn and Bridget which makes Beth feel left out.**_

_**I hope to update very soon!**_


	14. The First Kick

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean a lot to me so keep them coming!**

**Here's the next chapter and it's one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, EMILY, CONNOR, THE TWO DOCTORS, COACH BROWN, AND ZOEY!**

* * *

><p>Beth decided to hang out at Half Note Haven on Saturday while Quinn and Bridget went to Bridget's doctor's appointment. She had been hanging out with Zoey and helping Puck out around the store.<p>

"You've been a great help B."

Beth smiled, "It's no problem dad."

Puck and Beth noticed three teenage boys walk into the store, goofing off and being loud. "Dad," Beth whispered.

Puck looked at Beth letting her know to continue, "That's Connor," she said.

"Which one?"

"The one with the dark blue sweatshirt."

"How do you know?"

"Bridget told me what he looked like. Plus she showed me his picture in her yearbook."

Puck patted Beth on the back and walked over to the group. He cared for Bridget. Puck thought of her as another daughter now. "Hey ugh, can I see you outside for a minute?" he asked as he pointed to Connor.

"Why, we weren't doing nothin'!"

"Just step outside."

Connor looked at his friends and laughed. Puck led him out the front door and stopped on the side. "I have wanted to talk to you for a couple of months now Connor."

"Wait how do you know my…"

"You hurt Bridget, when she needed your help; you acted like a total ass."

"Are you Bridget's dad or something?"

"No she's staying with my family and I."

"Yeah so what do you know about getting a girl knocked up in high school?"

"Well because I did the same thing. But I was there for her the whole way, unlike you."

Connor didn't say much after that. "You know, just keep doing your own thing man. Bridget's doing fine without you," said Puck walking back into the store.

Beth was standing next to Zoey when Puck walked to them, "What did you say?" Beth asked.

"I just told him what he needed to hear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridget and Quinn sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office, waiting to be called in. Bridget was listening to her iPod while Quinn was reading a magazine. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Bridget asked.

"It doesn't matter to us. We would be happy either way."

"Bridget Monroe," the nurse called out.

Bridget put her iPod away and stood up. Both Quinn and Bridget followed the nurse down the hallway. They entered one of the rooms and Bridget laid down on the table. "The doctor will be here in a moment," the nurse said walking out of the room.

"Don't be nervous," said Quinn.

"What if something's wrong with the baby?"

"Bridget you've been doing everything right. Everything's going to be okay."

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," said Quinn.

The doctor walked in, "Hello Bridget how are we doing today?"

"Him I'm great."

"Is this your sister?" she asked looking at Quinn.

Bridget looked at Quinn and smiled, "Yeah, she's my sister."

Quinn smiled back as she took Bridget's hand. "That's great," the doctor responded. As the doctor went through the basic procedure, Quinn couldn't help but think back to the moment when she found out that she was having a girl.

"Okay so you wanted to know the sex right?"

Bridget nodded as the doctor moved the wand over Bridget's stomach to get a better look. "Congrats it's a girl," she said.

"I'll go print some pictures out for you," said the doctor leaving the room.

Bridget wiped away a tear, as she looked at the screen where her little girl was. She looked back again Quinn who was also tearing up. "Looks like you're getting another girl," Bridget chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Quinn and Bridget got home that afternoon, they decided to spend some more time together. "Thanks for getting the strawberries on our way home. I've been craving them all day," said Bridget as Quinn handed her a bowl of strawberries.

"Oh I had the craziest cravings when I was pregnant with Beth. Bacon was my favorite."

Quinn had put on a movie while they talked. "How's school been?" Quinn asked.

"It's not terrible but it's hard. The glee club has been supportive, which is great."

"The glee club supported me too. I hated going to school though. Things got better in the end."

Bridget nodded and both of them continued to talk. Beth walked into the living room with the movie _13 Going on 30_ in her hand, hoping Quinn wasn't busy to watch it with her.

"Hey mom, want to…" Beth stopped speaking when she noticed Quinn and Bridget. They were laughing, talking, and having a good time together.

Beth sighed and walked away. She had noticed that they have been spending more time together and Beth had started to feel left out, even a little jealous.

"Hey you okay?" said Puck walking up behind her.

Beth moved a piece of her hair out of her face, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'll watch that with you if you want."

Beth laughed as they walked back down the hallway together. Puck put her arm around her. "Really? You don't seem like the romantic comedy type of guy."

"Well your mom has made me watch plenty, so I'm used to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn woke up the next morning to find Puck out of bed. She quickly got out of bed and went down stairs to see Beth eating breakfast and Puck was cleaning up. Quinn also noticed that Beth was in her volleyball uniform. "Hey what's going on?"

"Beth has a volleyball game at nine. Which we are going to be late for if you don't hurry," said Puck looking at Beth.

"Are you still going shopping with Bridget?" Puck asked.

"Yeah we are but, I'm so sorry Beth. I completely forgot about your game."

"It's fine babe. Beth I'm going out to the car," said Puck giving Quinn a kiss and leaving the room.

Quinn walked over to Beth and put her hand on her shoulder, "Beth again, I'm so sorry."

Beth got out of her seat and put her plate in the dishwasher, "It's fine, just go shopping with Bridget."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, its fine," said Beth grabbing her volleyball bag and starting to walk towards the front door.

"Look Beth, I said I was sorry."

"Mom, it's not just about that. I get it; you and Bridget have something in common that we will never have. I saw you guys yesterday laughing it up and having a good time. You guys have been spending a lot of time together recently and I feel left out. I miss my best friend."

Beth opened the door and looked back at Quinn. "Have fun shopping," said Beth closing the door behind her.

Quinn ran her hand thought her hair. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, feeling guilty and torn.

At Beth's game, Lima was losing ten to fifteen. They had a chance to get back in the game. Emily served the ball and it went back and forth between the two teams. "Come on Beth!" Puck shouted.

Once the ball reached Beth, she spiked it over the net getting the point for Lima. "Point scored by number eight, Beth Corcoran," the announcer said. The crowd roared and cheered for Beth and the team, especially Puck. "YEAH! See that's my daughter out there," said Puck to the guy next to him. Beth looked up at her dad in the stands and laughed.

"Nice one," said Emily giving Beth a high five. They continued to score points throughout the game easily. However, when the ball came to Beth again she jumped to hit it over the net, Beth landed on her ankle and fell to the floor.

"Beth!" said Emily as she went by her best friend's side.

"I fell on my ankle," said Beth. She winced in pain when she tried to move it.

"Here let's get you off the court," said Emily taking Beth's hand helping her up. Another girl from Beth's team helped her as well. Once they were off the court Beth sat down on the bench.

Beth saw Puck coming down the bleachers, "Hey who are you?" Coach Brown asked.

"It's okay he's my dad," said Beth.

"Is it broken?" Puck asked worryingly.

"Possibly, she should go to the hospital to get it looked at."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Bridget were at a maternity store, shopping for some new clothes for Bridget. "Oh this one is cute," said Bridget showing Quinn a cute floral top.

"Yeah it is."

"Are you okay Quinn? You seem distracted."

"It's Beth that's all. She's mad at me."

"Oh, you know I would've been okay with not going shopping today."

"Really?"

Bridget nodded as the two of them continued to walk around. Quinn noticed that Bridget had stopped walking. "Bridget what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

Bridget moved her hands down to her stomach, "She just kicked."

"Is that the first time?"

Bridget smiled, "Yeah."

"When Beth first kicked I was in math class."

Both Quinn and Bridget laughed until Quinn's phone started to ring. She saw it was Puck on the caller ID so she answered, "Hey, how's Beth doing?"

"Quinn we're at the hospital. Beth fell on her ankle and it might be fractured."

"We'll be right there," said Quinn hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital, Beth had just finished getting her x-rays. She and Puck were in one of the hospital rooms waiting for the doctor to come back. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

"I'm sorry if it hurts B. If I could take all the pain away I would," said Puck.

Beth smiled, "Thanks dad."

"I called mom while you were getting your x-rays, her and Bridget should be here soon."

"Oh so they were able to stop their amazing shopping trip to come down here and…"

"Stop it Beth, I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Bridget needs someone right now and your mom is the closest thing she has to that."

"That doesn't mean she needs to leave me out. They didn't invite me to watch that movie with them."

Puck rolled his eyes, "You're being ridiculous."

"You're not seeing both sides," Beth said quickly as she pointed at him.

Beth and Puck turned to see Quinn walk into the room, "Hey."

Beth crossed her arms, "Where's Bridget?"

"She's in the waiting room."

Beth nodded and Quinn continued, "Beth I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry. You're being stubborn."

"Okay so Beth I have your x-rays and well your ankle is fractured, but it isn't severe."

"How long will it take to heal?" Quinn asked.

"Oh just a couple of weeks."

Beth nodded as the doctor continued to explain things. Once the doctor left Quinn walked over closer to Beth. "I understand mom, Bridget needs you right now. I'm being serious when I say that," said Beth looking over at Puck who smiled.

Quinn looked over at Puck as well, "Did you guys talk about something before I came in here?"

"Yeah I just gave monkey face here some advice."

Beth shook her head at the nickname, "Well we won the game."

"You did? That's great!" said Quinn.

"Luckily I wasn't too distracted by dad's loud enthusiasm from the stands shouting 'GO BETH! WAHOO! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER EVERYONE!'"

Quinn laughed and so did Puck. "I'm just proud of you that's all. I'm your biggest fan," said Puck giving her a hug.

"I think you mean we are her biggest fans," said Quinn joining in on the group hug. Beth giggled as they both hugged her. It was moments like these that she loved the most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't worry things will get better and happier as the story goes along. So Bridget is having a girl! YAY!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Bridget's regionals competition and Puck, Quinn, and Beth go to support her. Someone comes to visit Bridget and some familiar faces move back to Lima!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	15. Moving In and Moving Out

**I know I have been updating very fast. I just want these chapters up before I go back to school.**

**So I would like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing best friend Alayna (chordoverstreetfanactic). Thank you so much for putting up with my addiction to Fanfiction and everything else that I'm obsessed with. You're such a great Samcedes shipper and making me start to love them : ) This one's for you glee buddy! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, EMILY, ALAYNA, AND AUNT LISA!**

* * *

><p>"Noah!" Quinn called out. Sometimes she called him Puck like back in high school but she also liked calling him by his real name.<p>

"Yeah Quinn, what is it?" said Puck walking into the living room where Quinn was.

"Well guess who just called?"

"Who?"

"Sam!"

"Sam Evans from high school?"

"Yep, him, Mercedes, and their daughter Alayna moved back to Lima from Michigan."

Puck smiled, "That's great babe!"

"I invited them over for dinner tonight."

"Want me to cook?"

"You don't thing I can cook?" said Quinn crossing her arms.

Puck chuckled, "Well you aren't necessarily the best cook…."

"I so can cook," Quinn insisted.

"Quinn when you cooked last time, the chicken was still raw!"

Quinn looked away, knowing that he was right. "Admit it, I'm right," said Puck.

Quinn shook her head. "Come on babe," said Puck pinching Quinn's side making her laugh.

"Puck stop, I'm not going to say it."

"Oh you will," said Puck starting to tickle her making Quinn squeal and laugh.

"Okay, okay, okay, you're right," said Quinn as she laid down on the bed with Puck over her.

"Thank you," he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips and leaving the room. Quinn smiled as she fixed her hair. She hated it when Puck was right.

She picked up the laundry basket and walked into Beth's room. It was a total mess. Clothes were everywhere and poor Phoebe was surrounded in clutter. Quinn shook her head and started picking up Beth's clothes and placing them into the hamper.

As Quinn walked around the room, she tripped on one of Beth's shoes but luckily caught herself and did not fall. "BETH!" Quinn shouted.

"What is it mom, Bridget and I were doing something."

"What it is, is this room! Beth it's a mess!"

"Sorry…"

"Beth we don't ask you to do much around the house. Just keep your room clean okay?" said Quinn as she touched the bottom of Beth's chin and smiling.

Beth smiled back, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who are these people again?" said Bridget walking out to the back yard. It was a warm night for it being early to mid April, so Puck decided to break in the grill and eat outside.

"Our old friends from high school," said Puck.

"And they have a daughter who's four."

"Cool," Bridget responded.

Back inside the house Beth was helping Quinn make a salad, "Need help?"

"I think your father has this idea that I'm not capable of cooking or making anything."

Beth laughed, "Alright, it's looks good anyways."

"And I make your birthday cakes every year and they're great," Quinn continued to defend herself just before the doorbell rang.

Quinn stopped mixing the salad and ran towards the door. "Someone's excited," said Beth.

Quinn turned back to Beth before opening the door, "Oh be quiet."

"It's so good to see you guys again," said Quinn giving Mercedes a hug, "it's been too long."

"You too Quinn," said Mercedes as she walked into the house.

Quinn also hugged Sam and noticed he was holding a little girls hand. "And you must be Alayna," said Quinn smiling at the little girl.

The shy four year old hid behind her father's legs. "Can you say hi to Quinn, Alayna?" Sam asked.

"Hi," Alayna said quickly.

Sam looked back at Quinn and whispered, "Sorry, she's shy that's all."

Quinn silently chuckled, "Its fine."

"Beth is that really you?" Mercedes asked. Beth had no memory of the woman in front of her. She heard her mentioned in conversations but never formally met her.

"Yeah this is me," Beth smiled.

"You're a spitting image of your mom. I haven't seen you since you were born," Mercedes continued.

"You were there when I was born?" Beth asked confusingly.

Mercedes nodded, "Your mom wanted me to be with her."

"Well it's good to see you again, technically," said Beth giving her a hug.

After dinner, everyone continued talking when Beth noticed Alayna sitting next to Sam. She hadn't left his side all night. Beth also noticed that Alayna kept looking at her old tree house. Beth stood up from her seat at the table and walked over to Alayna, "Do you want to see it?" Beth asked, pointing to the tree house.

Alayna shook her head. "It's really cool, are you sure?"

Alayna nodded and Beth proceeded to walk slowly towards the tree house, due to the black brace that was around her ankle. Everyone watched as Beth tried to get Alayna to go to the tree house. Beth sat on the swing that was also on the tree and started to swing on it.

Soon enough Alayna left Sam's side and walked to Beth, "Can I swing?" she asked.

Beth smiled, "I was saving it for you."

Beth got off the swing and Alayna got on. "Want me to push you?" Beth offered.

Alayna nodded, "Not too high."

Beth nodded as she started to push the four year old on the swing.

Back over at the table Mercedes and Sam watched in amazement. "Alayna has never opened up to someone so quickly before," said Sam.

"Beth's great with kids," said Quinn.

"Oh how's she been doing since Shelby and everything," Mercedes asked.

"She's been great, in the beginning it was hard for her, but she's better now."

"Well that's good," said Sam.

"I'm going to go inside, you know practice for Regionals. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Evans," said Bridget.

"You too Bridget," said Mercedes.

Once Bridget was gone, Sam spoke up again, "It's great that she's giving her baby to you guys."

"Sounds a little familiar to me," said Mercedes referring to when Quinn and Puck gave Beth up.

Quinn took Pucks hand and she looked at him. "Yeah we're very happy," said Puck.

Soon it was time for Sam, Mercedes, and Alayna to leave. Alayna had fallen asleep in Sam's lap, "We better get going," said Sam looking at his little girl.

"Thanks for coming, we're so happy you guys are back in Lima," said Quinn giving Mercedes a hug goodbye.

"Well thanks for inviting us."

"Oh and Beth, thanks for playing with Alayna tonight," said Sam.

"It's fine, she's so sweet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in Bridget's room she was lying down on her bed and starting singing to herself. She started to feel a couple of kicks from her stomach and Bridget smiled, "So you like it when I sing?"

Bridget received another kick back making Bridget smile even bigger. "Well let me think of a song to sing."

After Bridget thought, she came up with one of her favorites and started to sing softly.

_**Since the day they got married**_  
><em><strong>He'd been praying for a little baby boy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone he could take fishing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Throw the football and be his pride and joy<strong>_  
><em><strong>He could already see him holding that trophy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Taking his team to state<strong>_  
><em><strong>But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket<strong>_  
><em><strong>All those big dreams changed<strong>_

_**And, now, he's wrapped around her finger**_  
><em><strong>She's the center of his whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, <strong>_  
><em><strong>wonderful, perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>All American girl<strong>_

_**Sixteen short years later**_  
><em><strong>She was falling for the senior football star<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before you knew it he was dropping passes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Skipping practice just to spend more time with her<strong>_  
><em><strong>The coach said, hey son whats your problem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me have you lost your mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy, you better tell her good-bye<strong>_

_**But now, he's wrapped around her finger**_  
><em><strong>She's the center of his whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, <strong>_  
><em><strong>wonderful, perfect all All American<strong>_

_**And when they got married and decided to have one of **_  
><em><strong>their own<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said, be honest, tell me what you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he said, honey you outta know<strong>_

_**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you, oh**_  
><em><strong>A beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American<strong>_

_**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**_  
><em><strong>She's the center of his whole world<strong>_  
><em><strong>And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, <strong>_  
><em><strong>wonderful, perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>All American girl<strong>_

When Bridget finished her little girl kicked more than ever making Bridget tear up. She rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, "Wish us luck tomorrow baby girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of Bridget's Regionals competition. Beth saw that Emily was there as well, "What are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"My brother is in the New Directions remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Beth feeling stupid.

"How's the ankle?"

"Ugh I hate wearing this brace all the time, it's so unattractive."

Emily laughed, "We better get in there."

Beth and Emily both entered the school's auditorium. Emily found her parents and sat with them. Beth found Quinn and Puck and sat with them. All three schools had performed and New Directions was great they had even won.

Bridget met up with Quinn, Puck, and Beth after. "Bridget you were great!" said Quinn as Puck gave her a hug.

"Thanks," said Bridget as she hugged Quinn and Beth as well.

"Bridget," said a woman close by. Bridget recognized the voice; she turned around to see her aunt.

"Aunt Lisa, what are you doing here? Are mom and dad here?"

"No they aren't, I came to hear you sing."

"Thanks for coming," said Bridget as her aunt pulled her in for a hug.

"What they did to you was terrible. Do you have a place to stay sweetie?"

Bridget smiled, she was happy to see her aunt there. "Yeah, um Aunt Lisa this is Quinn and Noah Puckerman and their daughter Beth. I've been staying with them."

"It's nice to meet you," said Quinn.

"Is it okay if I talk to my Aunt for a minute?" Bridget asked.

"Of course," said Puck.

Bridget pulled her Aunt over to the side, "Bridget I want you to come stay with me. I love you and I care about you sweetheart. You can keep your baby and…"

"I'm already giving her up Aunt Lisa, so that isn't an option."

She nodded, "Alright but will you please stay with me Bridget. I feel terrible."

Bridget looked back at Puck, Quinn, and Beth. She now had a decision to make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you serious Bridget, you're leaving?" said Beth as she walked into Bridget's room as she packed her things.

"Beth, it's my decision not yours."

"Why won't you stay here with us?"

"She's my family."

"We're your family now too. Where was she when you were first kicked out?"

Beth noticed that Bridget was crying, "Please Beth, can you leave?"

Beth left Bridget to herself. After Bridget packed up her things, she met up with Quinn and Puck at the front door.

"I'll keep you updated with everything," said Bridget.

Quinn and Puck both nodded, "We're gonna miss you," said Puck giving her a hug.

"Call us if you need anything," said Quinn giving her a hug too.

Bridget opened the door but was stopped when Beth came up to her. "Here," said Beth handing Bridget a CD.

"What's this?" Bridget asked as she took the CD from Beth.

"It's all of my Taylor Swift songs I have. Since you made me listen to all of Carrie Underwood's songs, this would just be fair."

Bridget laughed and gave Beth a hug, "Thanks Beth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not exactly happy with how this ended. It sounded better in my head. lol! I promise the next chapter will be better. <strong>_

_**There will be more of Sam, Mercedes, and Alayna in future chapters.**_

_**I'm going to hate not writing for Bridget for a while : ( But she'll be back, don't worry.**_

_**Song: All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood**_

_**Next Chapter: Puck, Quinn, and Beth go to an amusement park for the day : D**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	16. Capture It, Remember It

**I was hoping that this chapter would be a little longer than what it is now, but it's fine.**

**Oh, and I can't believe I forgot to say thank you for over 100 reviews! It means so much to me and I'm not even close to finishing this story.**

**Even thought this chapter is not as long, it still contains sweet moments which I think you are all going to love. Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>May brought great things. Bridget now lived with her aunt Lisa in a town not far from Lima. She always let Quinn and Puck know what was going on and she gave them regular updates. Beth, Emily, and Juliet's friendship was still going strong.<p>

Every year since Beth could remember, Puck and Quinn had taken her to this huge amusement park on the first weekend of May. Shelby thought it was a good way for the three of them to spend time together when Beth was little, and it became a tradition over the years.

Beth had finally finished getting dressed for the warm day. She wore white shorts, a tee shirt, and converse, nothing extravagant. Beth had put her hair into a ponytail and had noticed Phoebe's cage door was open.

"Oh no," said Beth looking in the cage to see that Phoebe wasn't there. Beth started to look around her room but no sign of Phoebe.

Back downstairs, Puck and Quinn were just about ready to leave. "Beth are you ready?" Quinn called out.

Beth came down stairs and started looking around the kitchen. She pulled out her iPod and put on a Taylor Swift song. Beth crawled on the floor and looked in the cabinets as the music played. Both Quinn and Puck laughed, "Beth what the hell are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Phoebe's gone, she's out of her cage. We have to find her. She likes Taylor Swift too, so I was hoping that she would come out if she heard it," said Beth as she continued to look around.

"You mean that rode…" Puck stopped what he was going to say but Quinn and Beth shot him a look.

"Okay okay, we'll look around," said Puck.

The three of them searched the house completely but no luck. Puck had decided to go look up in his and Quinn's bedroom for the fifth time. "Come on Phoebe come out. Even though you don't like me and I don't like you, just come out for Beth," said Puck looking under the bed once again.

When he didn't find her there he decided to look in the closet. He opened the door and got on his knees. He started rummaging through the bottom of the closet only to see a small object move around slightly. "Phoebe?" he asked aloud as he reached into the bottom of the closet. He grabbed something small and soft, it was Phoebe.

"I always knew you were a trouble maker," said Puck, holding her in his arms.

"I found her!" he called out, letting Quinn and Beth know to stop looking.

Beth and Quinn soon came into the bedroom, "Dad you found her!"

"Yeah it was easy," said Puck as he handed Phoebe back to Beth.

Beth gave Puck a hug, "Thanks dad," she said.

"Now never scare mommy like that again," said Beth, looking at Phoebe and walking out of the room.

Quinn looked at Puck and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Puck put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the lips, walking out of the room as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth loved riding the roller coasters the most. Puck joined her on a lot of them. On the other hand, Quinn didn't like roller coasters. She liked the more simpler rides, not as thrilling and scary.

"Please mom just one!" said Beth.

Quinn chuckled, "Beth no, you know I don't like them."

"Here you go," said Puck, walking over to the table where Quinn and Beth were sitting. He handed both of them the cotton candy he had bought.

"Dad, mom still doesn't want to ride the roller coasters."

"She has always been like that B. I don't think she'll ever come around."

"Please mom, do it for me!" Beth begged.

Quinn shook her head and Beth continued to eat her cotton candy. "You're no fun," Beth joked.

Quinn sighed, "One roller coaster and that's it. And I swear to god Beth, it better not be fast and there can't be a high drop."

Beth's eyes lit up, and quickly finished eating her cotton candy. "Come on let's go before you change your mind," said Beth pulling Quinn away.

Puck laughed and said, "Have fun!" sarcastically.

Beth led Quinn to one roller coaster, "No not that one," said Quinn.

"How about that one!" Beth insisted as she pointed to another roller coaster.

"I don't know Beth."

"It's not that bad mom."

"Okay fine," said Quinn.

Beth squealed, "Come on before the line gets too long!"

The wait in line wasn't that long. Beth was just excited that Quinn was going on a roller coaster with her. Then it was their turn, they took their seats, "Oh my god," Quinn said under her breath.

"Mom."

"What?" Quinn turned to Beth.

"We haven't even moved yet."

"Oh."

Beth took Quinn's hand for comfort, "Don't be scared mom. It's going to be fine."

When the ride was over Beth hugged Quinn, "You did it mom!"

"Yeah, I did didn't I?"

Beth nodded and laughed. They walked back to the table where Puck was waiting for them. "I heard a very loud scream, from one of the rides. Was that you?" Puck joked.

"Shut up, no it wasn't," said Quinn.

"Can we do the photo booth over there?" Beth asked.

"Sure," said Quinn.

Puck and Quinn followed Beth over to the photo booth. "Do you think the three of us could fit in here?" Beth asked.

"We can make it work," said Puck as he got in first. Quinn sat next to Puck, leaving Beth to sit in the middle, on both of their laps.

Beth laughed, "This is very uncomfortable."

Puck pressed the button for it to start taking pictures. They had made several different faces, one was when they all smiled, another was silly faces, and another was both Quinn and Puck kissed one of Beth's cheeks at the same time. Quinn absolutely loved that one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had gotten home, Puck went to get some take out for dinner. When he came back home he saw that Quinn and Beth had fallen asleep together on the couch. Quinn had her arm around Beth as Beth's head rested on Quinn's chest. It had been an exhausting day, from finding Phoebe to riding roller coasters.

Puck smiled at the prefect scene. He quickly grabbed Quinn's camera from the other room and took a picture, only Puck forgot to turn the flash off.

Quinn and Beth woke up and realized what just happened. "Why did you wake us up by taking a picture?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah dad, what were you thinking?"

Puck rolled his eyes, he didn't care. He thought it was a sweet moment to capture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Such sweet moments right? I hope to update the next chapter soon!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: What happens when Beth thinks she hears an intruder in the house? It's also mother's day and Beth makes the most of it by continuing to make something for both of her moms.**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	17. I Have Never Loved You Any Less

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait on this, just busy with school as usual. **

**So I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. Something at the very end happens which I think you all will be happy about. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR EMILY!**

* * *

><p>Towards the end of class, Quinn started to hand back tests that she had graded. "I think I did really good. What about you Beth?" Emily asked.<p>

"I honestly don't know. I hope I did good," said Beth unconfident in herself. Quinn had finally come to their table and placed both of their tests in front of them. Emily flipped hers over.

"I got a B plus, not bad. What about you?"

Beth flipped over her test to see the letter F at the corner of the page with the words _see me after class_ underneath the F. Beth put the test face down on the desk so that she wouldn't have to look at it.

"Not good?"

"I did terrible," said Beth just before the bell rang.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Well there's always next time right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Once Emily and the rest of the class left the room, Beth walked up to Quinn's desk. "Okay, I swear to god that I studied for that test," Beth pleaded.

"Well obviously you didn't study enough," said Quinn, as Beth rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy," Quinn joked, "I'm not the one who practically left the essay question blank."

Beth bit her lip; to her the test was hard. "Beth, the next test is in a few weeks and it's the last one before school ends. You'll at least need to get a B."

Beth sighed, "Can I have a pass to my next class. By the time I get there I'll be late."

Quinn nodded as she wrote her a pass, "Beth, I know you're capable of doing better than this."

Beth gave her a small smile in return. "Thanks, I'll see you at home," said Beth walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth had walked home that afternoon. She was still disappointed with the F she got on her history test. When she arrived at her house, she reached in her bag to get the house key. However, to Beth's surprise the door was already unlocked. She looked back at the driveway, Puck car was not there.

Beth started to get curious. She stepped inside the house, "Hello?" she called out.

There was no answer, but she did notice that the backdoor was open. Beth quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Pucks number. There was no answer so she hung up. "Hello?" she called out again as she walked around the house.

Then she heard a sound from the kitchen. Someone was rummaging around, trying to find something. Beth started to panic and ran straight upstairs into her room. She shut her door, grabbed her phone, and crawled under her bed.

Beth had never dialed Quinn's number fast enough, "Hey," Quinn answered.

"Mom, someone is in the house."

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked, sounding confused.

"I came home and the door was unlocked. The back door was wide open, and then I heard someone in the kitchen and I ran upstairs into my room."

"Are you sure it isn't dad?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure. His car wasn't in the driveway, and I tried calling him but he didn't answer," said Beth starting to cry.

"Mommy I'm scared," said Beth.

"Beth baby, stay calm okay. I'm getting into the car now. Stay where you are, okay?"

Beth nodded from her end, "Okay," she said breathing heavily.

It was only a matter of minutes before Quinn arrived at the house. She went right upstairs into Beth's room. She opened the door, "Beth sweetie it's me."

Beth came out from under the bed. Once she stood up, she went right into Quinn's arms. Quinn held her close, she could tell that Beth was scared and she was too. Nevertheless, Quinn had to show to Beth that she was not afraid.

"Hey look at me," said Quinn cupping Beth's face with her hands.

"It's going to be okay."

Beth nodded as Quinn placed a kiss on her forehead. Beth felt safer now that Quinn was there. Beth took Quinn's hand and gripped it tightly as they both walked out of the room and back downstairs.

Quinn grabbed a lamp from one of the side tables in the living room to use for defense. The mother and daughter went into the kitchen to see if the intruder was still there. "Do you think he's gone?" Beth asked.

"I don't know," said Quinn.

"Hey," said a voice from behind them. Quinn and Beth both screamed as Quinn held up the lamp. But it wasn't an intruder, it was Puck.

"Why are you guy's screaming?" Puck asked as he laughed, seeing how Quinn had a lamp in her hands.

"But…I," Beth stuttered.

"It was you?" Quinn asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been here?"

"At least two hours, I left the store early today. I was taking some trash outside and working on other things."

Quinn and Beth both looked at each other, "Jesus Christ Noah, we thought someone was in the house! Beth came home and heard someone in the kitchen and she was terrified."

"I'm sorry," said Puck to both of them.

"Where was your car?" Beth asked.

"I put it in the garage. My phone was in the car too," Puck responded.

Beth gave him a relieving hug, "Don't scare me like that again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the weekend, it was mother's day. Puck had woken Beth up early to make Quinn breakfast. Puck had started to cook the bacon as Beth started making pancakes. "Hey dad, can you take me to the cemetery today?"

Since it was mother's day, Puck knew why she wanted to go. He nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"I made her something and I just want to _give _it to her."

Puck smiled, "Still love making stuff for both of them don't you?"

Beth nodded as she flipped a pancake, "I've always loved mother's day. It feels different this year because Shelby isn't here."

"Did you just say Shelby?"

"Yeah, it gets confusing when I call them both mom."

"I can understand that," Puck agreed.

Once they had finished cooking Quinn her breakfast, they brought it upstairs to her. "Happy Mother's Day," Puck and Beth said in unison.

Quinn smiled at the both of them as she sat up in bed. Beth gave her a hug and Puck handed her the tray with her breakfast as he gave her a kiss, Quinn loved the sight of bacon on the plate. She took a piece and bit it, "Mmm that's good."

Beth and Puck both laughed at her love for bacon. They both left the room for Quinn to eat her breakfast. Beth came back into the room holding a wrapped present in her hands. She got up on the bed and sat next to her. "Here, it's for you."

Quinn took it from Beth and started to unwrap it. Quinn smiled when she saw it was a scrapbook. "Open it," Beth insisted.

Quinn opened it to see pictures of her and Beth, around the time when Shelby had started letting Quinn see her. The next page had pictures of Quinn and Beth when Beth was around three and four. As Quinn kept on turning the pages, she noticed that they were all pictures of her and Beth over the years.

On the last page, there was only one picture. It was the one Puck had taken of them when they had fallen asleep on the couch together. Quinn put her hand over the picture and looked at Beth.

"I made one for Shelby too," said Beth.

Beth paused for a minute then continued, "I just want to let you know that, I have never loved you any less than Shelby, never. I have always loved you both equally."

Quinn smiled through her tears. She wrapped her arms around Beth, "I love you."

Beth smiled as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Puck was waiting for Quinn to come to bed. She had been in the bathroom for quite a while. Earlier in the afternoon, Quinn realized that she had missed her period. She had remembered that she had an extra pregnancy test and decided to use it.

"Quinn what are you doing in there?"

"Babe…." said Quinn from the bathroom.

Puck walked into the bathroom to find Quinn with her hands leaning against the bathroom counter, looking at something. "What is it?" Puck asked.

His eyes followed to where Quinn was looking. It was the pregnancy test and it was positive.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>**PLEASE READ BELOW!**<span>  
><strong>_

_**YAY! Quinn is pregnant again. But they also have Bridget's baby too! What will happen?**_

_**I wanted Beth to start referring to Shelby by her name because it started to get confusing for me to write when Beth called them both mom. It was probably confusing for you guys too. **_

_**I also thought it was important for Beth to say that she loved BOTH Shelby and Quinn equally in this chapter. Glee is making it seem like only ONE of them can be her mom. Why can't they both be? Why does it have to be just Shelby? Quinn did give her life and she loves her so much and Shelby is raising her, taking care of her, and loves her too. I think both of them are important for Beth. **_

**_Enough of my ranting. I could go on and on about the whole Beth/Quinn/Puck/ and Shelby story line. Anyways..._**

_**Next Chapter: Beth likes a guy at school who's a bad boy, but doesn't notice Beth. Beth will do anything to get noticed by him. **Think back to the first episode of the third season : )****_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	18. Be Yourself

**I worked super hard on this chapter and I'm very proud of it. It turned out so great and I hope you all like it! **

**I have midterms coming up soon so I might not be able to update as fast so please be patient if the next chapter doesn't come out soon. I'll always try to write whenever I can. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: JULIET, EMILY, DEAN, JENNY, ARIELLA, MELODY, ZOEY, AND MRS. LEWIS!**

* * *

><p>At school, Emily was out sick so it was just Beth and Juliet. After both girls sat down at their lunch table Juliet could not help but notice Beth staring at something. "What are you staring at?" Juliet asked.<p>

Beth didn't answer so Juliet decided to find out what she was looking at. She was looking at a guy at another lunch table. "Dean Marshall?"

Beth nodded, "He's so cute."

"Yeah if you like bad boys, he's just not my type. Plus he's one of the guys who make fun of me."

"He has such a cute smile and have you seen his eyes? They look like the color of the ocean," said Beth.

"Hello, earth to Beth!" said Juliet waving her hand in front of Beth's face.

"Oh sorry," said Beth as she started eating. Beth hadn't really thought much of Dean when she first transferred to Lima Middle school. The only class they had together was Math.

"I never thought you were the boy crazy type Beth."

"I'm not, just with Dean," said Beth looking back over at the sandy blonde haired teenager. He kept on laughing and messing around with his friends. He was one of the most popular and badass kids at the school.

"Do you think he'd ever ask you out?" Juliet asked.

"I doubt it, he's popular, and I'm just Beth."

When it was time for math class, Beth was anxiously waiting for Dean to walk in. The bell had rung and there was no sign of him. "Beth he's late as usual," Juliet whispered.

Sure enough, Dean arrived to class ten minutes after the bell had rung. "Why are you late Dean?" Mrs. Lewis asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Mrs. Lewis shook her head and continued with the class. He took his seat in front of Beth, and continued listening to Mrs. Lewis. After they copied down notes, Mrs. Lewis gave the class practice problems to do. For Beth, math was easy, unlike history. As Beth was finishing the last problem, Dean turned around in his seat.

"Hey, did you get the answer for number eight?" he asked. Beth felt like she was going to faint.

"Ummm…" said Beth, rummaging through her papers.

"Do you have the answer or not?" said Dean, growing impatient.

"Yeah its x=46," Beth replied.

Just then, the bell rang. Dean wrote down the answer and closed his notebook, "Thanks Brenda," he said getting up from his seat and leaving the room.

Juliet started to laugh, "Oh my god, he thinks your name is Brenda!"

Beth smiled, "It's close enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Beth sat on her bed and thought. _How can I get Dean to notice me?_ _Dean's a badass, I'm a good girl. _Then Beth got an idea, she reached for her phone and called Juliet.

"Hey want to go to the mall?" Beth asked.

"I guess so, why?"

"I have an idea for Dean to notice me."

"What is it, please don't do anything stupid."

"You'll find out, can your mom give me a ride?"

"Yeah she can, we'll pick you up in fifteen minutes if that's okay."

"That's perfect," said Beth.

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye," said Beth hanging up. She picked up her wallet from her desk and looked inside of it.

"Thank god I babysit," Beth said to herself, looking at the amount of money she had. Luckily, she had been saving it.

Beth went downstairs and saw Puck sitting on the couch in the living room. "Dad, is it okay if I go to the mall with Juliet?"

"Did you finish your homework?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "Yes I did."

"I don't see why not," said Puck. There was a honk that came from the driveway; it was Juliet and her mom.

"Thanks dad, see ya," said Beth giving him a quick hug before leaving the house.

After shopping for a while at the mall, Beth and Juliet got something to eat. Juliet couldn't believe what Beth had bought. "So this is your plan to get Dean to notice you?"

"Yep," Beth said with a smile.

"It's so not like you though," said Juliet.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Even though I'm totally against this whole idea, it might actually work. I mean, it seems like his type."

Beth smiled again, but bigger. "When are you going to wear it all?"

"Tomorrow."

"What about your mom, she's going to see you."

"I'll just cut her class," said Beth taking a bite of her pretzel.

Juliet's eyes widened, "You must really like him don't you?"

Beth nodded, she couldn't wait to go to school with her new look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Beth, we have to leave in fifteen minutes!" said Quinn the next morning. Beth was still in her bathroom.

"Mom, I'm not going to be ready in time. I'll just walk to school!" said Beth, loud enough for Quinn to hear. Since Puck had left for work early, walking was Beth's only option.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked back.

"Yeah I'm sure!"

Once Quinn had left the house, Beth knew she was safe. She had put on one of the new outfits she bought. The shirt she wore was open in the back almost in the form of a U shape. She also put on short, torn up denim shorts with fishnet stockings. For shoes, clunky leather boots. She went into her bathroom and loaded up her eyelashes with mascara. Beth also put on a fake nose ring and clip on pink streaks for her hair.

Beth looked at herself in the mirror; she looked nothing like her usual self. She looked more like a skank and a badass, which was her goal. Dean had to notice her now.

At school, Beth walked down the hallway with her head held high. She certainly got people turning heads. Some people didn't even recognize her.

She passed by Melody and Ariella, "She finally cracked," said Melody.

"She's a skank now. Look at what she's wearing," Ariella added.

Beth had finally made it to her locker. "Okay I obviously missed something," said Emily walking up to Beth.

"Yeah you did, like my new look?"

"No, you look like a skank! Is this because of Dean Marshall?"

"Did Juliet tell you?"

Emily nodded, "How long are you going to stay like this?"

"I don't know, I guess until Dean notices me."

Emily shook her head, "You're nuts."

"Oh and don't be surprised when I'm not in history today. I'm cutting."

"Alright, whatever Beth. Do what you want," said Emily walking away.

Beth had cut history and wasn't caught. She knew that Quinn would ask where she was but Beth had it covered she was simply going to say that she didn't feel well, so she was at the nurse for the period.

The bell had rung to go to math class. Beth decided to be a little late today. When she finally walked in, she immediately went to her desk. She sat down and put her legs on top of the desk.

"Beth why are you late?" Mrs. Lewis asked.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "I was busy."

"Busy doing what?" Mrs. Lewis continued to ask.

"You don't need to know."

The whole class looked around at each other. Juliet shook her head, not giving Beth the attention. Dean turned around and looked at her.

Mrs. Lewis sighed, "This is very unlike you Beth. I'm just giving you a warning now. Oh and take your legs off of the desk, we aren't at home."

Beth didn't want to push her limit so she did what she was told. "Hey can you pass this back to Jenny?" Dean asked holding a note out for Beth to take.

"Ugh yeah, sure," she said, taking the note from him and passing it back. Jenny had red hair and blue eyes. What was so special about her? She wasn't dressed all skanky like Beth was.

Beth could hear Jenny laughing; it was probably from the note. This only made Beth want to fight harder for Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Beth wanted to turn it up a notch. She still wore the clunky, black leather boots, the fishnet stockings, and the short denim shorts. However, she changed the top. She put on a loose crop top that showed a good part of her stomach. She also added a fake belly button ring that could be seen. On top of the crop top, she put on a black leather vest. Beth put the fake nose ring back on and the fake pink clip in streaks.

After her outfit was complete, she went downstairs hopefully to make it out of the house without her parents seeing but it was too late. "Beth?"

Beth stopped walking and slowly turned around, it was Puck. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's nothing dad, just let it go."

"You are not leaving this house looking like that."

"I already did yesterday."

"You went to school, dressed like that?"

Beth nodded, and Puck could not believe what he was looking at. It was almost like a reflection of what Quinn had looked like at the beginning of senior year.

"Are those real?" Puck asked angrily, referring to Beth's nose ring and belly button ring.

"Maybe," said Beth in a cocky tone.

"That's it go back upstairs and change, now!"

"No I'm not! I'm going to school!"

"God damn it Beth, go upstairs now!" Puck yelled. Beth was taken back a little. Puck never yelled at her, ever.

"I hate you!" Beth shouted running past Quinn, towards her room.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked.

"Did you see what Beth was wearing?" Puck asked as he ran his hand through his mohawk.

"No, why?"

"Quinn you'll get flashbacks when you see her."

Quinn turned back around and went to Beth's room. She opened the door to see Beth crying as she struggled to get her leather boots off her feet. When she finally got both off, Beth laid down on her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and continued to cry.

Quinn walked further into her room and sat down on her bed. Quinn noticed what Beth was wearing the leather boots, the pink in her hair. Puck was right; Quinn did start to think back to the beginning of senior year when she joined the skanks. She had never wanted Beth to be like that.

"Beth, why are you dressed like this?" Quinn asked as she rubbed Beth's back soothingly.

"You wouldn't understand mom, it's complicated," said Beth lifting her head from the pillow slightly.

"Is this why you weren't in my class yesterday?"

Beth didn't respond. "I thought we were close Beth. You know you can tell me anything," said Quinn.

Beth sat up and faced Quinn, "I just wanted this one guy to notice me, and to him I'm invisible. Being Beth, the sweet good girl wasn't getting me anywhere. None of the guys at school look at me! I feel like dirt on the sidewalk!"

Quinn hated hearing that from Beth, it broke her heart, "Beth sweetie, you don't need a boyfriend in middle school to be happy. Plus I like the sweet Beth more, I think everyone does."

Beth leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Love sucks," said Beth, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Come here," said Quinn, taking Beth's hand, leading her over towards Beth's vanity. Quinn pulled over Beth's desk chair to sit down. She pulled out one of the makeup removal wipes and gently started to wipe Beth's mascara off her eyes.

"So who's this guy you like?" Quinn asked.

"Dean Marshall."

"Oh Beth…"

"What?"

"Dean Marshall? Really?"

"I like bad boys," Beth said as she giggled.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I married your father didn't I?"

Beth laughed as Quinn continued to wipe away Beth's makeup from her face. "You know, I dressed the same way in high school," said Quinn.

"You did?"

Quinn nodded, "In my senior year I was trying to find myself, and I thought doing bad things and dressing like a skank was best for me. I dyed my hair pink and I smoked."

Beth's eyes widened, "You smoked?"

"Only for a short time, I did quit and changed back to my old self."

"What made you change?" Beth asked.

Quinn stopped wiping the makeup off, looked at Beth and smiled, "You."

"Me?"

"When Shelby came back to Lima, she said she wanted your father and I to be a part of your life. She didn't like who I had become and she said I couldn't see you until I had changed."

Quinn took a deep breath and continued the story. "After dad got to see you he told me how perfect you were and how you looked like me. I went to see Shelby a few days later and I asked again if I could see you. She said no, but then I asked to see a photo of you."

Beth noticed that Quinn started to cry. "She handed me her phone and it was a picture of you and dad. You had grown so much and you looked so much like me. Your little blonde curls and your cute little nose."

"Mom please don't cry. You're going to make me cry," said Beth.

"After that I changed completely. I would've done anything to see you again."

"Ever since then, I promised myself that I would always be there for you," Quinn added.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" said Beth trying to cheer her up.

Quinn chuckled and nodded as Beth gave her a hug. "I don't want you to make the same bad choices I made Beth. I want what's best for you and I want you to be yourself."

Beth nodded as she pulled away. "Please tell me those are fake," said Quinn looking at Beth's piercings.

Beth laughed as she took the fake nose ring and belly button ring off, "Yeah they are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the afternoon, Beth went to Half Note Haven. It was almost closing time so no one was in the store. She saw that Zoey had started heading towards the door. "Hey Zoey."

"Hey Beth, I'd talk but I have to get home."

"Okay, see ya," said Beth as Zoey left the store. She saw Puck behind the counter moving things around.

"Dad," said Beth.

Puck looked up at her; she was in her normal clothes again. Beth was wearing a dress with a cardigan over it, Beth's classic look. "What Beth?" Puck asked walking away from the counter, heading back to his office.

"Dad, I'm sorry for fighting with you this morning. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I was confused and angry and I took it out on you," said Beth following him. Puck sat down in his chair at his desk.

"Come here," said Puck tapping his leg for Beth to sit on his lap.

Beth gave him a small smile, "I'm getting way too old for this."

Puck chuckled as Beth sat on his lap. "I forgive you, but please don't dress like that again. I don't even want to know why you did."

"I promise you I won't," Beth laughed.

"I hated yelling at you Beth, I really did."

"Yeah you've never done that before."

"I'm sorry," said Puck.

Beth nodded, as she rested her head on Puck's shoulder. It was quiet, and it was just Puck and Beth, no one else. Puck didn't know why, but he started to sing. Beth smiled recognizing the song.

_**Beth I hear you calling**_  
><em><strong>But I can't come home right now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me and the boys are playing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we just can't find the sound<strong>_

_**Just a few more hours**_  
><em><strong>And I'll be right home to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I hear them calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Beth what can I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beth what can I do<strong>_

_**You say you feel so empty**_  
><em><strong>That our house just ain't our home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm always somewhere else<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're always there alone<strong>_

_**Just a few more hours**_  
><em><strong>And I'll be right home to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I hear them calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Beth what can I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beth what can I do<strong>_

_**Beth I know you're lonely**_  
><em><strong>And I hope you'll be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night<strong>_

They had stayed in that office for the rest of the afternoon, talking, laughing, and just enjoying being together. Seeing Beth earlier that morning was an eye opener for Puck. Beth was making her own decisions and getting older. All he wanted was to keep her as his little girl forever, but he knew he couldn't do that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that I didn't mention anything about Quinn and her pregnancy in this chapter. I wanted to solely focus on Beth in this chapter. I will mention it in the next chapter for sure.<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: It's Beth's 14th birthday, Quinn and Puck treat her to a nice night out. Beth also gets a surprise gift which will mean the world to her. **_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Song: Beth by Kiss**_


	19. Officially 14

**YAY! I'm so glad that I finally go to update! This took me forever to type up and I don't know why. Probably because it's almost 3,000 words long. **

**I'm pretty happy with how this came out so I hope you all enjoy it! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: EMILY, JULIET, TREVOR, AND ALAYNA!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Beth," said Sam opening the door.<p>

"Hey Sam," Beth responded as she stepped into the Evans house.

"Wow, your house looks amazing," Beth added, observing the scene in front of her. It was very modern and new, everything was perfect. Since Mercedes was an interior designer, their house was bound to look amazing.

"Thanks, oh and thank you for babysitting Alayna for us."

"It's no problem; I hope you and Mercedes have fun at dinner tonight."

"Ready Sam?" said Mercedes, fixing her earring so that it was in. Alayna followed closely behind her.

"Yep, alright Alayna give daddy a kiss."

Alayna ran to Sam as he lifted her up, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't go daddy," said Alayna not letting go of Sam. Her arms wrapped around his neck, not leaving him.

"Alayna, daddy, and I are going to go out, but we'll be back soon okay?" said Mercedes kissing her on the cheek as well.

"Okay," Alayna said softly as Sam put her down on the floor.

Beth smiled at the three of them as Sam and Mercedes started to leave, "Bye, have fun!"

"Bye," Sam and Mercedes said in unison.

Once they left, it was just Beth and Alayna. "So Alayna what do you want to do?" Beth asked.

Alayna raised her head, "I was coloring. Do you want to color with me?"

Beth smiled, "I'd love to."

Alayna walked toward the stairs and Beth followed. The four year old stopped at one of the many doors and opened one of them. Alayna's room was a little girls dream room. Since Alayna's favorite Disney princess was Ariel, Alayna's room theme was The Little Mermaid. Her bed was in the shape of a clam, which was pink, on the walls it was painted so that it made you feel like you were in Atlantica. Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian were on one on of the walls, which Beth was amazed by.

"I would've loved this room when I was little," said Beth, still looking around.

Alayna walked further into her room and sat on the floor where crayons and markers were spread out along with several coloring books. "Aren't you going to color with me or what?" Alayna asked in a sassy tone.

Beth came out of her trance, walked over to Alayna, and sat down on the floor with her. "Do you want a Hello Kitty picture or a Disney Princess one?" Alayna asked.

Beth gave the options some thought, "Hello Kitty."

Alayna handed Beth a Hello Kitty picture along with some crayons. "How old are you?" Alayna asked.

"Thirteen well almost fourteen, my birthday is in a week," said Beth, starting to color the picture.

"Happy Birthday!" Alayna said with a smile.

Beth smiled back, "Thanks."

"How does your mommy and daddy know my mommy and daddy?"

"They were in glee club together in high school."

"What's glee club?"

Beth chuckled, "You like to ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Alayna nodded as she continued to color her picture. "You're pretty Beth."

"You are too," she agreed.

"Daddy says I'm the prettiest girl in the world, next to mommy of course. He always says that we are his favorite girls."

Beth smiled, "That's sweet."

"I want to sing like my mommy someday," Alayna added.

"I think you'll have an amazing voice Alayna," said Beth, "how does it look?" she added holding up her Hello Kitty picture that was now completely colored.

Alayna gave Beth a thumbs up in response, they continued to color until Sam, and Mercedes came home.

After Sam dropped Beth off at her house, she opened the front door seeing Puck and Quinn sitting on the couch together, watching a movie "Hey, how did it go with Alayna?" Quinn asked.

"It was great, we colored a lot, and now my hand hurts," said Beth holding the several pictures that she had colored.

"How much did you make?" Quinn asked again.

"Thirty dollars," said Beth walking towards them.

"So B, what do you want for your birthday?" Puck asked, putting his arm around Quinn.

"I don't really _want _anything."

"Come on Beth, it's your birthday. You must want something," Puck insisted.

Beth bit her bottom lip, "Well there is something that I want. But they are impossible to get."

"Just tell us."

"Taylor Swift tickets, they're already sold out though. She is having her concert in Columbus, it was a last minute show, and I really want to see her live. But I know that it's not going to happen."

Beth walked behind the couch and stood between them. "It's fine, you guys don't need to feel guilty. I'll live," Beth joked, "I'm gonna go to bed, night," she added giving them both a kiss goodnight.

"Night Beth," they said in unison.

"I wish there was some way we could get those tickets," said Quinn, knowing that Beth had left the room.

"If I could get them I would," said Puck.

Quinn leaned her head against Pucks shoulder, "I can't believe that she's going to be fourteen in a week."

"She's growing up so fast," Puck added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun started to come up when Quinn opened Beth's door quietly. She crept over to Beth's bed, pulled off the covers slightly, and slid into bed with her. "Mom?"

"Hey, you know what day it is?"

Beth remembered and smiled, "It's my birthday."

Quinn nodded and smiled back, "Did I ever tell you about the day you were born?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, on June eighth, fourteen years ago today I was getting ready to perform at Regionals with the glee club. After we performed, your grandmother surprised me by being there. All I remember her saying was that she loved seeing me sing. I was too distracted by the fact that my water broke."

"Thank god that didn't happen on the actual stage," Beth said while laughing.

Quinn nudged Beth, "Stop it, you're ruining the moment!" she joked.

Beth laughed even more and Quinn continued, "Then I was in a wheelchair being rushed into the hospital. I experienced the worst pain in my life that day."

"But it was worth it wasn't it?"

"Yes, of course it was. I remember I was yelling at your dad and I just wanted you out of me. Next thing I knew, there you were. The nurse placed you in my arms and you just looked at me. I looked back at you and all I could say was _'Hi'_."

Beth adjusted herself, fixing her head to fit in the crook of Quinn's neck. "I love you mom," Beth whispered.

Quinn smiled and kissed Beth's soft blonde hair, "I love you too Beth, so much."

Since Beth's birthday was on a Friday, she still had to go to school. People had been saying happy birthday to her all day. So far, it had been a great day but Beth missed Shelby, terribly. The thought of Shelby not being there on her birthday saddened Beth.

At lunch, Juliet came over to the lunch table with a box of cupcakes in her hands, where Beth, Emily and some of their other friends were sitting. "Happy Birthday Beth!" said Juliet handing a cupcake to each of the girls.

"I remembered your favorite, vanilla with strawberry frosting," she added.

Beth gave Juliet a hug, "Thank you so much!"

"Are you going to do anything special for your birthday?" a girl at the table asked.

"I'm not sure; my parents are keeping it as a surprise. I hope I'll like whatever it is they're going to do."

"Your parents are young; they will do something totally awesome. Last year my parents took me out to eat at freakin Friendly's because my mom had a coupon for a free meal on your child's birthday."

Beth started to laugh hysterically along with the rest of the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch Beth and Emily walked into history class as usual, they took their seats and Quinn started the lesson. During the middle of class, the whole class started to sing _Happy Birthday _to Beth. Beth was surprised by the outburst. She looked at Quinn to see that she was singing too.

Towards the end of the short song, Trevor came over to Beth and gave her a hug. Letting her know that it was he who thought of the whole thing.

Beth laughed as he let go of her and headed back to his seat.

When Beth went to her locker at the end of the day, she was surprised by something that was put on her head. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" said Emily giving her a hug from behind.

Beth pulled off what was on her head, and looked at it. It was a lamb hat, which had little white ears sticking up at the top. There were two black buttons for eyes and a stitched light pink nose.

"Oh my goodness! Em I love it!" said Beth giving her another hug.

"I knew you would!"

"Come on, I have to show this to my mom!" said Beth shutting her locker, running towards Quinn's classroom.

Beth and Emily entered Quinn's classroom and Beth ran up to her, giving Quinn a hug. "I'm officially fourteen!"

Quinn smiled noticing the hat that was still on her head, "What's this?"

Beth pulled the knit hat off her head, "Emily got it for me as a birthday present!"

"That's too cute; I might just have to steal that from you," Quinn added.

She shook her head and Emily laughed, "Nuh uh, it's mine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Beth was getting ready for her special birthday night out. Quinn and Puck told her to dress up nice, so she did. Beth wore a knee length, strapless; champagne colored dress, the top of the dress was covered in sequins, which Beth loved. She wore a thin, short-sleeved cardigan over the dress and for shoes, a cute pair of heels, not too high.

Beth had just finished curling her hair when Puck called Beth down to leave. She went downstairs slowly seeing both Quinn and Puck waiting there for her. A smile grew across both Quinn and Puck's faces seeing their daughter all dressed up.

"You look beautiful Beth," said Puck.

Beth's eyes widened, "Dad you got rid of your mohawk."

"Yeah I thought it was time for it to go."

"You still look handsome," said Beth admiring Pucks black tuxedo and tie.

"So where are we going?" Beth asked.

"You'll see," said Quinn.

After a short drive, Puck parked the car in front of Lima's old movie theater. "Are we seeing a movie?" said Beth, stepping out of the car.

"Not just any movie, Titanic," said Quinn.

Beth got excited, Titanic was her favorite movie of all time. "But how? Titanic isn't in theaters and hasn't been for years!"

"Well the owner of the movie theater is a friend of mine and he was able to get the film just for you."

"I feel so special!"

Quinn put her arm around her as the three of them walked into the theater, "Well you should, it's your birthday."

Once they walked in, Beth noticed that it was empty, "Aren't there supposed to be other people here?"

"That's the other part, it's only open to us so we have the whole place to ourselves," said Puck.

"Really, it just us?"

"Just us," Quinn confirmed.

Beth had a huge smile on her face, "Well what are we waiting for?"

The three of them took their seats in the empty theater. Beth sat between Quinn and Puck. During the movie, Beth rested her head on Puck's shoulder, still watching the movie. Puck looked over at Quinn and both of them smiled. Never in their wildest dreams did they think that they would be where they are now, married, getting Beth back, about to adopt a baby with their own on the way. It was an incredible milestone.

After the movie, they took Beth to the nicest restaurant in Lima. When they walked in, the host escorted them to a table, only to see that Judy was there waiting for them. Beth ran as quickly as she could to the table, "Grandma!" Beth exclaimed, still trying to stay quiet since they were the restaurant.

"Bethie, look at you! You look gorgeous," said Judy giving Beth a hug. Beth pulled away and sat down at the table along with Quinn and Puck.

"Thanks for coming mom," said Quinn.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to come to my granddaughter's birthday dinner."

When the waiter left the table from taking their orders, Judy handed Beth a small box, "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

Beth opened the small box to find a silver, heart shaped locket. On the front, it was engraved with Beth's initials. "Grandma it's beautiful! I love it so much, thank you."

"I'm glad you love it Bethie," said Judy.

"Don't worry, you're getting our presents at home," Quinn added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Beth was greeted by her parents, entering her room with a few presents in their hands. "Happy Birthday," said Quinn handing Beth a present. Beth tore open the wrapping paper and opened the white cardboard box.

"Mom this is gorgeous!" said Beth admiring the purse that she pulled out.

"I thought you would like it."

Beth put the purse down on her bed and gave Quinn a hug, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome baby."

"I hope mine is just as amazing," said Puck handing her his gift. Beth chuckled and opened the red velvet box to see a gold charm bracelet, filled with charms.

"Dad this must have cost a lot!" said Beth still looking at the bracelet.

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

Beth smiled, putting the bracelet back in the box. "I love both of your presents, thank you."

"Well there's one more present," said Quinn. Puck pulled out a gift bag from behind him and gave it to Beth.

Beth wondered what it could've been. She went through the bag, pulling out the tissue paper, "There's nothing in here."

"Look at the bottom of the bag."

Beth looked again and she did see something. She reached into the bag and pulled out two thick strips of what felt like paper and two others that were laminated. Beth could not believe what she was holding and all she could do was scream. They were two Taylor Swift tickets and backstage passes.

Puck and Quinn covered their ears as Beth screamed, on the verge of tears, "How in the world did you get these?"

"Ask your dad," said Quinn.

Beth looked at Puck, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Please tell me!"

"It was a few days after you told us about the concert when I was at the store and all of a sudden I see this tall woman walk in she had very curly blonde hair and she started looking around."

Beth's jaw dropped, "No way, she walked into your store?"

Puck chuckled and continued on with his story, "She went around the store, and I recognized her from the posters in your room. Beth I swear I almost lost it myself because I knew how much you loved her. So I went up to her and I said how much you idolized her and that it was your birthday coming up."

Beth started to tear up again, it sounded like a dream to her. "She told me that she heard about my store from one of her band members who's from Lima himself and recommended it to her. Long story short, she said that she would send me the tickets and backstage passes for the concert. She also said that she couldn't wait to meet you."

Beth didn't say anything she just hugged Puck again, "Thank you so much daddy."

Puck put his arms around her, "You're welcome Beth."

"And you're the one who's coming with me," said Beth pulling away and looking at Quinn.

"It's tomorrow right?" Quinn asked.

Beth nodded excitingly, she couldn't believe it. She was going to Taylor Swift's concert.

In bed that night Quinn spoke up, "You're probably her favorite person in the world right now."

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "I try."

"You're such a great dad," Quinn added.

"And you're an amazing mom."

Quinn smiled leaning over pressing her lips against his. Puck pulled away and gently kissed Quinn's stomach making her smile. "How's baby Puckerman doing?"

"Puck I don't want to get our hopes up. What if I have another…"

"No you're not Quinn. I promise you that."

"How?"

"Just trust me."

Quinn closed her eyes and nodded, "We're going to be raising two babies Puck. It's going to be hard, we weren't around Beth when she was a newborn so we won't know what it will be like taking care of one, let alone two babies," she said referring to Bridget's baby that would soon be their baby.

"Yeah it will, but we can do it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to have the next chapter up soon.<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Beth and Quinn go to Taylor's concert. After something happens that is memorable to Beth when her and Shelby got in the car accident. **_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	20. No Matter What Life Throws At Us

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time! I had midterms so I was pretty distracted. **

**This chapter is shorter then what I had expected it to be but it's good. **

**OMG the last glee episode was AMAZING! I cried so much during Quinn's solo! And when they showed her with Puck and Quinn looking at the pictures in her locker...I DIED! LOL.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter : )**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I just met Taylor Swift. It feels like a dream!" said Beth opening the car door.<p>

"I'm so happy you got to meet her. She was so sweet," said Quinn, starting the car.

Beth screamed a little, "That seriously made my life! I couldn't stop crying."

Quinn chuckled, "You were fine, you love her so much, it's understandable."

Beth nodded as Quinn pulled out of the huge parking lot. It was around ten thirty when they left. The ride back to Lima would be about an hour.

"Thanks for coming with me mom. I had a lot of fun," said Beth.

Quinn took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at her daughter, "Anytime."

Beth smiled as she pulled out her Speak Now CD and put it in the car's CD player. She went through the number selection and picked Better than Revenge. "I love this one," Beth said, starting to dance along to the music.

Quinn laughed at the sight of Beth rocking out to the song. Quinn knew the song herself so she decided to sing along with Beth.

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**_  
><em><strong>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<strong>_  
><em><strong>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<strong>_  
><em><strong>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>_

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**_  
><em><strong>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<strong>_  
><em><strong>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<strong>_  
><em><strong>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>_

_**She's not a saint**_  
><em><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's better known<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the things that she does<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soon she's gonna find<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the playground won't<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make you many friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>_

As Quinn and Beth were singing at the top of their lungs, Beth saw something behind Quinn's head. This image was almost too familiar. "MOM CAR!" Beth screamed.

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts seeing the car about to hit them. Quinn's automatic reaction was to turn the opposite direction, away from the oncoming car. In no time, the car hit them on Quinn's side. Beth closed her eyes tightly as she heard the crash and felt the force of the other car hit them.

She heard glass shatter and finally opened her eyes after everything was over. Beth saw pieces of glass on her lap as well as some on her hair. She had a few cuts on her arms from the glass, nothing too severe.

Beth then looked over at Quinn seeing that she wasn't responding or saying anything. "Oh no," said Beth, unbuckling her seatbelt to get closer to Quinn. Beth started to cry seeing the sight of her mother. Quinn's cuts were deeper and Beth saw some blood from the side of Quinn's head. She already lost Shelby, she knew she could not lose Quinn either.

"Mom, please wake up," pleaded Beth, taking hold of Quinn's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Mommy?" Beth asked, crying harder. She moved a section of hair from Quinn's face, getting a better view of her. Beth looked up seeing the other driver getting out of her car. She had to have been in her mid thirties, no older. Beth looked around, there were no other cars in sight since Quinn took a different way home, tying to avoid traffic.

"Oh my god, you don't know how sorry I am," said the young woman. Beth was furious and could've told her off but her mom was her top priority.

Beth continued holding Quinn's hand, not letting go. The woman noticed Quinn, "I'll call 911," she said panicked, pulling out her cell phone.

Beth wouldn't speak to the woman but watched her every move. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine, please hurry," Beth begged.

Beth then remembered something while the woman was on the phone reporting the accident and asking for an ambulance. "She's pregnant. Tell them she's pregnant," Beth insisted.

The woman's eyes grew wide hearing what Beth had just told her. Beth hoped that the baby was still okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Puck got the call, he immediately left the house, got in his car, and drove to the hospital where Quinn and Beth were being taken. Fears and _"what if's?" _ filled Puck's mind, thinking about Quinn, Beth, and the baby.

"Move you son of a bitch!" Puck shouted, laying down the horn as he drove past a car on the highway. The thought of losing any of them was unimaginable.

At the hospital, Beth sat in one of the hospital rooms waiting for the doctor to come in. In the meantime, a nurse was with her, treating her cuts. "I want to see my mom. I need to know that she's okay," Beth demanded.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon sweetheart," said the nurse, being gentle with Beth.

"You don't understand I already lost…"

The nurse looked up at her, "Never mind," Beth responded.

"You love your mom a lot don't you?"

Beth nodded, "She's my best friend."

The nurse smiled at the teen, "She'll be fine…Beth is it?"

Beth nodded before seeing a masculine figure rush into the room. "Beth…" said Puck, wrapping his arms around her, relieved that she was okay.

"Are you okay, what happened, where's your mom?" Puck asked, pulling away.

"We got into a car accident, I'm fine, but I don't know about mom. Daddy I'm scared," Beth said, starting to cry again. Puck pulled her into his embrace again, comforting his daughter.

"Beth it's okay, I'm glad you're alright. We'll find out about mom soon."

Beth nodded wiping away her tears as Puck kissed the top of her head. Later after the doctor examined Beth, she and Puck waited to see how Quinn was doing.

"Mr. Puckerman?" The doctor walked into the room with a folder in his hand.

Puck stood up, listening to what the doctor had to say, "Well your wife is a fighter. She had slight head trauma but we it treated. Other than that she's doing very well now and recovering great, so are the babies."

Puck couldn't believe what he just said. "Was that plural?" Beth chuckled, standing up as well.

"Yes, your wife is pregnant with twins. We checked to make sure that they weren't affected or harmed and we saw two heartbeats," the doctor smiled, "congratulations!"

Puck looked at Beth, still in shock, "Um, can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "She should be awake now."

"Thank you," said Puck, walking down the hall to Quinn's room with Beth following behind. Once they found her room, they walked in seeing that Quinn was awake. Beth shed tears of joy, seeing that she was okay.

"Hey," Quinn said softly as she wrapped her arms around Beth slowly, "It's okay Beth, I'm fine."

Beth shook her head, continuing to cry, "I could've lost you mom."

"But you didn't, I'm still here and that's all that matters."

Beth nodded, backing away so that Puck could see her. "I'm so glad you're okay," said Puck, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So, its twins," Quinn added, changing the subject.

Puck smiled and so did Quinn, "I think someone is trying to challenge us. How are we going to take care of three babies?"

"We'll make it work; I'll even put an addition onto the house. I'll do anything, but we can do this Quinn, no matter what life throws at us."

"Yeah dad's right, we'll work it out, all three of us," Beth chimed in taking Quinn's hand into her grasp.

Quinn had tears in her eyes; she knew it was going to be challenging and hard. Nevertheless, she knew with Puck and Beth by her side, it was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Quinn is having twins : O yep! Haha! I can't wait to write the future chapters now!<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Beth does her best to get a good grade on her final history test of the year. Plus it's Beth's last day of middle school!**_

_**Song: Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift**_


	21. Junk Food

**Sorry for the late update everyone. Writing three stories at once can get pretty hectic, stressful and whatever else you want to call it! Lol! **

**So I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, it's a little shorter than what I wanted it to be. To me it jumps around a lot but this had to be posted. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: EMILY, JULIET, AND DEBBIE!**

* * *

><p>After getting an A on her last History test, Beth could not have been any happier. She had studied really hard and Quinn was proud of her, so was Puck.<p>

It was finally the last day of school; it was a relaxation day for the students. Everyone was signing yearbooks and talking to their friends. Beth on the other hand was not exactly doing the same thing.

Beth was sitting at one of the desks with her head down. "Aww Beth you were so cute as a baby!" said Emily.

"What?"

"There's a baby pictures section in the back of the yearbook, you're picture is there!" said Juliet, flipping through the yearbook trying to find the page. Once she found it, she showed it to Beth. It was a picture of Beth as a baby, smiling at the camera with a cute pink sundress on. Below each baby picture was a message that parents could say to their kids, wishing them good luck in high school.

Beth read hers. _Look at you now, not so little anymore. We are so proud of you and how far you have come. You are such a kind, caring, and strong woman with a big heart. You are going to shine in high school. Keep dreaming big_ _and we will always be there for you every step of the way. Love, Mom, Dad, Shelby, and Phoebe._

Beth chuckled at how they added Phoebe in there. Also the thought of seeing her moms name made her sad but happy.

"Your mom must have given it to the yearbook club late cause the pictures were due before you transferred here."

Beth was quiet again and put her head back down, "Hey, what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"I don't feel well. My head hurts, sore throat, stuffy nose. Great way to spend the last day of school right?"

Quinn walked back into her classroom seeing Beth in her sick state. "Hey girls, can you give Beth and I a second?" Quinn asked, approaching the three teens.

Emily and Juliet nodded and walked away. Quinn sat down next to her, "You okay?"

"I just don't feel well that's all."

Quinn moved her hand and rested it on Beth's forehead, "Yeah you're pretty warm. Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse."

Walking out of the classroom, Beth spoke up, "Um, thanks for putting my baby picture in the yearbook. I loved the message too."

Quinn put her arm around Beth and smiled, "No problem."

After taking Beth to the nurse and letting her rest for while, Quinn came back to see how she was doing. "She was finally able to sleep," said the nurse to Quinn.

Quinn looked over at the bed and smiled at Beth, "Thanks for letting her rest here Debbie."

Debbie nodded as Quinn approached Beth and kneeled down by her side. Beth opened her eyes to see her mom. "How are you feeling?" Quinn asked.

"I still feel like crap."

Quinn chuckled, "Well I got a substitute for my class, and we're going to go home early."

Beth closed her eyes and nodded, "Thanks mom."

When they got home, Beth took some medicine and went straight to bed. However, this time, she could not sleep. She slowly got up out of bed and crept into Quinn's room, where she was also resting as well.

Beth lifted the covers and laid down next to Quinn, she was able to fall asleep easily with her mom beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a week later, Quinn decided to go to the grocery store to pick up some food. She wanted to do everything right with this pregnancy; she was not taking any risks. Quinn decided that it would be best for her and for Puck and Beth, that they all started eating healthier.

Quinn came back home with a bunch of bags in her hands. "I'm back!" Quinn announced.

Quinn soon entered the kitchen as well as Puck to help her, Beth came as well. Puck and Beth started going through the bags seeing what Quinn had purchased. However, to their disappointment it wasn't to their expectations. It was a bunch of healthy food, organic mostly.

"What the hell is all of this Quinn?" Puck asked.

"It's food," she said sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock, I know that," Puck joked.

Beth laughed, "Yeah mom, why all the healthy stuff?"

"We're all going to start eating healthier. That's the new rule, so no junk food, or anything greasy."

Beth and Puck both had the same appetite; they loved chips, cheeseburgers, and French fries. "So no more Doritos?" Puck asked with disappointment.

Quinn nodded, "Sorry hun."

Puck looked at Beth, they both had the same sad look on their faces. This was going to be quite an adjustment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner that night for Beth and Puck, wasn't appetizing. It was some kind of vegetable casserole and they pretended to enjoy it, for Quinn's sake.

In the middle of the night, Beth went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She was hoping that her mom forgot to throw away a bag of chips. She only wanted a few to snack on. Beth saw the light from the refrigerator; it was Puck, rummaging around trying to find something to eat.

"Dad?"

Pulling his body away from the fridge, Puck looked at Beth, "Your mom cleaned out the whole fridge. I was hoping to find something in here."

"Did you check the pantry?"

"Yeah, there was nothing."

Beth thought and soon came up with an idea. She raised her eyebrow and looked at her dad. Puck smirked, "I know that look, your mom does the same thing when she gets an idea."

Beth chuckled, "Isn't the Seven-Eleven in town open twenty four hours?"

"Grab my keys, we have to make it quick though before she notices we're gone," said Puck, grabbing his car keys. Soon Puck and Beth were out the door.

At Seven-Eleven, they both grabbed bags of chips. Puck saw the Doritos and thought he was in heaven, "Oh how I missed you," Puck said to himself.

"Hey dad, can we get some candy too?"

"Be my guest."

"This is so much fun," said Beth, taking three packs of Sour Patch Kids and a Pixie Stick.

"Don't get me wrong Beth, I love your mom, but this new eating healthy thing isn't my thing."

"I agree with you," said Beth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back home, Puck and Beth got out all of the junk food they bought and spread it out on the kitchen island. "God these are so good," said Puck, eating a mouthful of Doritos.

Beth scrunched up her face while looking at Puck, "That's so gross," she joked.

"Hey, I'm making up for that casserole."

Beth laughed as she shot back some of her Pixie Stick. Both of them didn't notice Quinn walk into the kitchen. Her eyes were huge seeing the food spread out on the kitchen island and the sight of Puck and Beth.

Puck saw her and stopped eating, "Oh hey babe, Beth and I just wanted a midnight snack."

Beth saw Quinn out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stopped eating the Pixie Stick, "Shit," she mumbled.

"Well that's a lot of food for a midnight snack."

Puck and Beth looked at each other. "Okay we did it, mom we can't do this. You can keep eating healthy, but us? It's like asking a horse to paint a wall, it can't happen!"

Puck and Quinn broke out into laughter, "A horse painting a wall, really Beth?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to bed," said Beth as she gave Quinn a hug goodnight, "sorry."

"Yeah I'm sorry too, we should've at least given the eating healthier thing a few days before going against you," said Puck.

Quinn smiled before walking up to him and placing a kiss on his lips, "It's okay. We should get to bed, it's late."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know for sure that I will be able to update in the next few days!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: It's Puck and Quinn's wedding anniversary and Puck does something special this year. Meanwhile Beth's old friends come into town and cause trouble for Beth.**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	22. Forever And Ever Babe

**This has to be one of my favorite chapter so far. There's lots of Quick romance in this chapter which I absolutely loved writing!**

**Oh, and in previous chapters I got mixed up with how long they have been married. I said 2 years and 4 years. It's 2 but this chapter would make it 3 years. Haha so yes, this is their 3 year anniversary! **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, EMILY, JULIET, ABIGAIL, AND KAILEY!**

* * *

><p>While lying on her bed with Phoebe resting on her chest, Beth decided to make a call. She selected the number from her contacts hoping that she would answer. Beth smiled hearing that she answered.<p>

"Hey Beth!"

"Hey Bridget what's up?"

"Other than the fact that I'm huge, my feet hurt, and that I waddle now, I'm great!"

Beth giggled a little, "Aww, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Bridget chuckled, "how's your summer been?"

"Great, Emily, Juliet, and I went to the mall a few times. Oh, my mom and dad are leaving for California today. It's for their anniversary."

"That's great, tell them I said happy anniversary and that their little girl is doing just fine."

Beth smiled, "I will Bridget, well I know this was short but I have to go and say goodbye to them."

"Alright, bye Beth!"

"Bye Bridget," said Beth, hanging up.

"Beth we're leaving," Puck announced. Beth picked up Phoebe and placed her in her cage before meeting her parents downstairs. Judy had arrived earlier, she was going to stay with Beth, not necessarily to babysit her but just to watch over her while Puck and Quinn are gone for the week.

"Bye, have fun!" said Beth, giving Puck a hug goodbye.

"Beth don't give your grandmother a hard time okay?" said Quinn.

"Mom, I'm not five," said Beth as she gave Quinn a hug, "Oh and bring me something back okay?"

Puck and Quinn chuckled, "We will," said Puck.

"Bye, love you!"

"Love you too," they both said in unison before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Beth made plans with Emily and Juliet to see a movie. Beth's old friend Abigail called and said that she and Beth's other old friend, Kailey, were coming over for a sleepover. She told Judy about her new plans, "But what about Emily and Juliet, I thought you were seeing a movie with them?"

"I guess I'll tell them I can't go."

"You told them first that you would be going to the movie. Abigail and Kailey just kind of sprung this upon you that they were coming over."

"But I haven't seen Abigail and Kailey in forever."

"It's your choice Beth, I'm not making you choose but you should at least do what you think is right," said Judy before grabbing her purse. She was going out for the night to have dinner with some of her friends.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here yourself for a few hours?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Beth.

Judy placed a kiss on Beth's cheek, "Call me if you need anything."

Beth smiled, "I will."

After Judy left for the night, Beth texted both Emily and Juliet letting them know that she couldn't go. Abigail and Kailey would be coming over any minute.

"We missed you!" said Abigail, giving Beth a hug as she opened the door.

"I missed you guys too," said Beth, then giving Kailey a hug.

Beth saw that they didn't have sleeping bags with them. "Um, didn't you guys say you were sleeping over?"

"Come on Beth, did you really think we were sleeping over? We're going to call a couple more of your old friends, some cute guys and we're going to have a party," said Kailey.

"No, no, no. No party. My grandmother is coming home in a few hours. Plus I promised my parents that…"

Abigail rolled her eyes, "They're all the way in California Beth, how are they gonna know?"

"Plus the party will be done by the time your grandmother gets home, possibly even before that," Kailey continued, trying to convince her.

Beth sighed, "I guess…"

Abigail and Kailey both ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Yay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night of their anniversary and Puck had something special planned. He bought a picnic basket along with some food for the night. They were in a car that they rented while they were in California and Quinn had no idea where they were going.

"Please tell me," Quinn giggled.

"We're almost there," said Puck taking Quinn's hand and kissing the top of it.

Puck was right; he soon pulled into an empty parking lot for the beach. He looked out in front of him, "Perfect," he said, seeing that no one else was on the beach that night.

He parked the car in the opposite direction of the beach so that he was sure Quinn couldn't see where they were. "Okay, I'll be back but don't turn around okay?" said Puck, getting out of the car. He opened the trunk and took the picnic basket with him.

Quinn giggled again; she knew that when Puck wanted to be romantic, he did everything in his power to surprise her in any way possible. After about fifteen minutes, Puck came back and opened the car door for Quinn.

He bowed and held out his hand for her to take. Quinn laughed as she placed her hand into his. Once she was out of the car he told Quinn to close her eyes again. "Again?"

Puck chuckled, "Just trust me."

He got behind Quinn and held his hands against her eyes, making sure she wasn't peeking. "Don't let me fall!" said Quinn, walking slowly not knowing where she was going.

"I won't, here slip off your shoes," said Puck.

Quinn took off her flats and carried them with her as she stepped onto the sand. Getting closer to the ocean, she could hear the waves crashing along the shore. "So we're at the beach?"

"Well that's a clue," said Puck.

They walked a little further until they came to a stop. Puck uncovered Quinn's eyes as he whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes."

Quinn opened her eyes to see a picnic blanket with the picnic basket set aside for when they were ready to eat. There were also candles lit that were spread out around them. "Y-You did all of this?"

Puck placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Happy anniversary baby."

"This is so beautiful honey, thank you," said Quinn. They both sat down on the picnic blanket together and started the beginning of their long night.

After they ate, Puck took Quinn's hand and led her to the ocean. "Oh Puck, please don't get me…" before Quinn could finish her sentence Puck bent down and splashed her with water. "Wet!"

Puck laughed as Quinn started to splash him as well. Puck then lifted her up bridal style making her laugh again. "Sorry I got you wet," said Puck, looking into her hazel eyes.

Quinn shrugged, "It's okay."

He placed Quinn back down and they headed back to the picnic blanket. Once there, Puck pulled out two towels and wrapped one around Quinn, "Thanks."

Puck dried himself off and laid down on the blanket. Quinn followed by lying down next to him. He put his arm around her as she adjusted her head on his chest. Together they both looked up at the night sky, seeing the hundreds of stars shining from above.

"Remember the night you proposed to me?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I remember," said Puck, thinking back on the night.

_Puck and Quinn were both snuggled up on the couch together at Pucks apartment. He'd been planning this for at least a week. Debating what words to say, where to ask her. He wasn't any more nervous in his life than in that moment. _

_He loved her and as far as Puck knew, she loved him just as much. They had been dating for a few years and had been taking it slow. They had both been seeing each other quite often since they were able to see Beth. At first, Quinn didn't exactly like Puck as much as she somewhat used to. Puck always had feelings for her but he never really told Quinn. When Beth turned six that was when Quinn and Puck started dating. _

_It was a cold December night in Lima and Puck had the fireplace lit, the setting was perfect. The movie had finally ended and this was it. He was going to ask her._

"_That was a good movie," said Quinn. _

_Puck played with her hand, "Yeah it was."_

_Quinn rested her head on his shoulder and slowly closed her eyes. "Hey Quinn?" Puck asked._

"_Yeah?"_

_Puck took a deep breath, "I love you," he said in the most meaningful and lovingly way he possibly could. He always told her he loved her, but not like he just did._

_Quinn opened her eyes and lifted her head looking at him. "I love you too babe."_

"_Quinn, we've been dating for a while now, and I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have always loved you Quinn, always. You're still the one Quinn and you always will be."_

_There were tears in Quinn's eyes as Puck pulled out a black velvet ring box from his jean pocket. Quinn bit her lip, anxious to see the ring. Opening the box, Puck got down on his knee, looked at her, and said five simple words, "Quinn, will you marry me?"_

_Quinn closed her eyes and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Yes of course I will marry you."_

_Puck smiled at her as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. After it was on, Quinn placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him for a kiss. When their lips touched, it was more magical and meaningful than ever before. _

_They both pulled away slightly and Puck wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I love you, I love you so much," said Quinn._

"_Forever and ever babe."_

Puck smiled thinking about that night. Quinn looked at him, "You're thinking about it aren't you?"

He nodded as he kissed her blonde hair, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Quinn, "So much has happened in three years."

Puck nodded as he moved his hand over Quinn's belly that was starting to grow. Quinn smiled with the touch. "And we have so much more ahead of us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope I made it romantic enough! At where the pace of the show is going, we need to see some Quick romance happen! Lol!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Puck and Quinn discuss future plans involving the babies. Puck starts building the addition onto the house with Sam's help. Beth and Judy discuss the party. Emily, Juliet, and Beth have friendship troubles. AND (lol ik this is a lot) more of the Evans family! : )**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	23. Just Replacements

**New chapter! YAY! I expected this to be longer but I guess it's fine. Again, thank you all for the reviews! I still can't believe I'm over 200! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: EMILY, JULIET, ABIGAIL, KAILEY, ALAYNA, AND MRS. TELESCO! **

* * *

><p>"Grandma, I'm," said Beth at a loss of words, "I'm so sorry."<p>

The party was a disaster; Judy ended up coming home early last night and walked in on the party. Judy was furious. "Beth, I can't trust you anymore," said Judy, looking up to make eye contact with Beth.

"The party wasn't even my idea. Abigail and Kailey came over and they decided to make it a party!"

"But you allowed it," said Judy.

Beth knew she was right, "Grandma please don't tell my parents. I've learned my lesson I swear just please don't tell them."

Judy could tell that Beth felt guilty and upset, "Alright but just know that I'm disappointed in you."

Beth gave her a small smile and a hug. "Thank you," she said before walking off. She also felt terrible about something else that happened last night.

_The music was roaring throughout the house as the party continued. Beth felt her phone vibrate and saw that Emily was calling. She went into another room and shut the door; you were still able to hear the loud music in the background._

_Beth answered, "Hey!" said Emily from her end._

"_Hey," Beth responded._

"_Well I called saying you missed a great movie and..." Emily paused, "what's with the loud music?"_

"_Oh it's nothing I was um dancing and just ya know being myself."_

_Emily laughed, "Dance party for one?"_

"_Yeah," Beth chuckled, "I'm really sorry I couldn't come tonight."_

"_It's okay Lady B, there will be other movies. We just missed you."_

_Beth heard the door open and it was Abigail, "Beth what are you doing in here? You're missing the party!"_

"_Who's that, why is she talking about a party?"_

"_Who are you talking to?" Abigail asked, snatching Beth's phone away looking at the caller I.D. _

"_Oh it's Emily," said Abigail._

"_Abby give it back to me!" Beth demanded, but Abigail ignored her._

"_Hi Emily, its Abigail Beth's BEST friend. I have heard so many things about you. Sorry we didn't invite you to the party tonight. Beth insisted that you and, um Julia is it? Wouldn't be there which was fine by me."_

_Beth took the phone back from Abigail, "GET OUT!" Beth shouted over the music._

_After Abigail left the room, Beth pressed her phone against her ear, "Emily?"_

_There was no response, Emily had hung up._

Beth hated what Abigail did, and as far as Beth knew she wasn't friends with her and Kailey anymore. She knew she needed to talk to Emily soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days later and Beth started thinking about high school and how much she was looking forward to going to McKinley. She knew for sure that she wanted to be in glee club. Beth also thought about the Cheerios, which Quinn had told her all about.

The Cheerios didn't seem like Beth's thing and it didn't seem like the group of people she would be friends with. Beth had wanted to make her decision in advance so to help her decide she had the perfect idea.

Beth entered Quinn and Pucks room and approached their closet. Opening it she went to Quinn's side, Beth knew it had to be in here somewhere. "Yes!" Beth said to herself, finding the red rectangular box on one of the shelves. She traced the name _Quinn Fabray_ with her fingers before opening the box. Beth smiled seeing the bright red cheerleading uniform in front of her. Quinn wanted to keep it as a memory, since it was one of her most memorable things about high school that she loved.

Before you knew it the uniform was on her body. It was a little big but otherwise it was perfect. Beth put her hair up in a high ponytail for the finishing touch, just like how Beth had seen it in Quinn's yearbooks.

She padded over to Quinn's mirror and looked at her reflection. "Wow," said Beth. She didn't know what it was about the uniform, but it gave her confidence and strength. Beth loved the feel of the polyester against her skin; it was like she was meant to wear the uniform.

Peering into the room Quinn saw Beth dancing around in her old Cheerios uniform. Quinn was puzzled but smiled seeing her daughter in it. Beth started to twirl around as the skirt moved with her. "Hey!" said Quinn.

Beth yelped during her twirl and fell on the floor, not knowing Quinn was there previously. Quinn chuckled as she walked further into the room. "Mom, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Quinn laughed. Beth stood up from the floor and gave her a hug.

"I missed you. How was California?" Beth asked sweetly.

Quinn smiled, "I missed you too, and it was great!"

"Now why are you wearing my old uniform?" Quinn continued.

"Oh um I don't know. I was thinking about high school, debating if I should join the Cheerios or not."

"Well you don't have to join if you don't want to Beth. It's your decision not anyone else's."

Beth nodded, "I know."

Quinn observed Beth, "Well I must say," said Quinn resting her hands on Beth's shoulders as Beth turned to look at herself in the mirror again, "You look just like me wearing it."

Beth smiled, "Really?"

Quinn nodded, "It wouldn't matter to me if you joined or not. Just don't let Coach Sylvester pressure you into it."

Beth chuckled, "I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth had been trying to reach Emily all day but she wouldn't answer. Beth really wanted to talk to her before she left for volleyball camp in a few days. So she decided to go to talk to her in person. She told Quinn and Puck where she was going before she left. After about a ten minute walk, she arrived at Emily's house. Beth hoped that she would be home.

Beth approached the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Emily's mom, "Oh Beth it's you!"

Beth smiled, "Hi Mrs. Telesco. Is Emily home?"

"Yeah she is, so is Juliet actually. I'll let them know you're here."

Beth stood outside while Emily's mom left for the moment. Beth became suspicious when she said that Juliet was there. Soon both Emily and Juliet came from upstairs and saw Beth. Emily told her mom that they needed to talk to Beth alone. The two teens stepped outside and faced Beth.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, "Don't you have to be somewhere else with your best friend?"

"Emily you're my best friend, so are you Juliet," said Beth, moving her eyes in her direction.

"Why didn't you invite us to your party?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, were we not cool enough to be invited?" Emily added.

"You have to believe me, Abigail and Kailey came over and I thought it was a sleep over but they made it a party and…"

"Who's Kailey?"

Beth lowered her head, "My other friend, but I'm not friends with them anymore!"

Emily laughed, "See Juliet, you're a replacement just like I am!"

Beth got angry, "That's not true."

"Obviously they're more important than us. Don't talk to us Beth; we aren't friends with you anymore. Enjoy your summer alone," said Emily, turning around and walking back into her house. Juliet followed behind but she took one last look at Beth, seeing how hurt she was before closing the front door.

Beth cried, feeling terrible. She wished she just could've gone to see the movie with them. If she did, none of this would have happened.

Wiping away her tears, she saw stacks of lumber in her backyard; she forgot that they were continuing the addition that day. Since their house only had three bedrooms including the guest bedrooms, Quinn and Puck knew that they would need at least a couple more rooms to satisfy their growing family. Plus Puck had a special surprise for Quinn that she had no idea about. Puck said that they would be finished by the end of August.

Beth also noticed a few trucks and Sam's car in the driveway. Sam was an architect so he offered to build the addition onto their house. And since Mercedes was an interior designer, she was going to help decorate the future nurseries.

Beth walked in her house and immediately saw Alayna, "Hi Beth!"

Beth scooped up the now five year old and gave her a hug. "Hey girlie, how are you?"

"Good, there's a hole in your house!" said Alayna, pointing to the one end of her house. It was covered by a tarp but you could still feel the warm summer air blow in.

Beth's eyes widened, "Yeah there is."

Beth put Alayna back down, "My daddy is helpin' too! So is mommy!"

The blonde giggled, "I know, they're going to make our house look beautiful."

Alayna looked at Beth for a moment, "Were you cryin' Beth?""

Beth wiped her tear stained cheeks, "I was, but I'm okay now. Where's your mommy?"

"With your mommy! Come on, I'll take you to them!" said Alayna, taking Beth's hand. Beth didn't know what it was, but Alayna made her feel better in that moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the EXTREME lack of Puck in this chapter. I promise that there will be a lot of him in the next chapter!<strong>_

_****Next Chapter: Bridget and Connor have a huge fight. Beth comes home from volleyball camp. Puck shows Quinn his surprise with the new addition. Plus, welcome a new little character to the story!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing, so PLEASE review! Thanks!**_


	24. Little Princess

**Two updates in one night? Haha I haven't done that in the longest time. I guess I was just too excited about this chapter!**

**I think I'm just going to have one authors note this time. I really do love this chapter and I hope you all will too!**

**Again reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, CONNOR, AUNT LISA, AND OLIVIA!**

* * *

><p>Bridget had just sat down on the couch when she heard the doorbell go off. "Great," she said to herself. Her aunt was at work so it was just herself at the time. Bridget hated not being able to move as well as she used to. Her feet always hurt and she felt fat because she ate all the time.<p>

"I'm coming," she announced, waddling over to the door. Before she answered she peered out the window to see who it was.

She couldn't believe who was standing there, it was Connor. Bridget took a deep breath, trying to build up confidence in herself, "Go away Connor!" she shouted.

"Bridget I just want to talk to you!"

Bridget shook her head, possibly regretting what she was about to do. She twisted the door knob, and pulled the door open. There he was, the guy who left her, the guy who treated her as if she didn't exist. "How did you know where I lived?" she asked.

"One of your friends told me um," Connor got distracted as he observed Bridget and her large belly.

"I know I'm fat, you don't need to emphasize it by staring at me."

"No that's not what I was…um….I don't know."

"What are you doing here Connor? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for college or something?"

Connor took a moment before he answered, "Bridget I think you should keep it. I mean we could raise it together and be a family."

Bridget chuckled, "Are you serious? After the way you treated me in the hallway? Now all of a sudden you care about me and our daughter?"

"It's a girl?"

Bridget looked at him, "Yeah, but that doesn't matter because I'm giving her up. I gave Quinn and Noah my word."

"Well I'm the father, I should have a say in this!" Connor yelled.

"You've never had a say in this Connor! You never have and you never will! You're going to go on with your life, go to college, and get a job. But I'm still going to be here watching her grow up with a family who's going to love her more than anything in the world which neither you nor I can do. So, get it through that thick head of yours. It's not going to happen," Bridget yelled. She was furious at him at how he had the nerve to say that he had a say in keeping her or not.

"Fine Bridget, do what you want. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't have," said Bridget before Connor left. As Bridget shut the door, she received small kicks making Bridget smile.

"I know, I'm sorry I yelled," said Bridget, rubbing her belly soothingly. Leave it to Connor to put her in a bad mood, but her little girl to make her happy again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth enjoyed volleyball camp and had a great time. It kept her distracted from the drama with her, Emily, and Juliet. Quinn missed her terribly and actually cried when she came home. Beth laughed at her mom's crazy hormones. Puck was just finishing the addition while Quinn and Beth were out.

"Hey mom, I want a haircut," said Beth.

Quinn kept her eyes on the road as she drove, "Why Beth? I think your hair looks good as it is."

"I know but I'm starting school in a week and I want something new for high school."

"Well if that's what you want," said Quinn.

"Can I get it done now?"

"Sure, your dad wants me out of the house anyways. Apparently he has a surprise for me and he isn't ready yet."

"Oh yeah."

"Wait so you know about this surprise?"

"Yeah he told me."

"Is it something that's going to make me mad at him?"

Beth laughed, "No not at all, you're going to love it."

Quinn smiled, "Okay, I believe you. So what do you want to do with your hair?"

"I just a trim, and I want bangs."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah that would look good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck was so happy that he and Sam finished the addition and Mercedes was able to help decorate. Mercedes had left for the day and Puck just wanted to add the finishing touches to the rooms. He heard the front door open and he hurried down stairs.

"Hey, look at you!" said Puck, seeing Beth's new look.

Beth giggled as she gave him a hug, "Do you like it?"

Puck smiled, "I love it," he said messing with her new bangs.

He gave her another hug, "I missed you monkey face."

Beth giggled again, "I missed you too dad."

"Now, I want to see my long awaited surprise," said Quinn.

After Puck let go of Beth he started to lead Quinn upstairs. "Oh did you want to come see it too Beth?" Puck asked.

"It's fine, I'll see it later. I should go check on Phoebe."

"Oh yeah that thing."

"Stop it," Quinn joked, "What did that rabbit ever do to you?"

"I just don't like it," said Puck before leading Quinn to one of the new rooms.

"Okay this isn't really the main thing but it's still one of your surprises."

Puck opened the door to reveal a pink room with brown polka dots in different sizes, scattered along the walls. There was a dark, chocolate brown crib on one side of the room with a changing table on the other. An armoire was set next to the changing table filled with baby clothes. "It's for her, and when Bridget decides on a name we can put her name above the crib," Puck suggested.

Quinn had the biggest smile on her face, "I love it honey, and I know she's going to love it too."

Puck smiled back, "The room for the twins isn't officially done yet because we still have time and I want it to be perfect for them."

Quinn nodded, "I can't believe you did all of this."

"Well Mercedes helped too. I can't take all of the credit," said Puck before taking her hand, "Okay now this is the real surprise."

A little further down the hall Puck opened the door, it was an office for Quinn. "It's so that you don't have to grade papers in the living room anymore. And if you need to focus on something it's just a room for yourself."

Quinn was speechless; she had always wanted an office for herself. It didn't need to be anything extravagant or big, just a small space for her. The desk was huge with a few ceiling to floor bookshelves. There was just so much for Quinn to look at, "Thank you," said Quinn, wrapping her arms around Puck and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this though," Quinn added.

"You deserve the best Quinn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday morning and Bridget was watching a movie on the couch. She didn't mind being home alone while her aunt was at work, she actually kind of liked it.

As Bridget watched the movie, she soon felt a rush of water escape her. Bridget's heart dropped, this was actually happening. She began to panic, her aunt worked an hour and half away and knew she would not be there in time.

Bridget reached for her phone that was on the coffee table. She had never dialed Quinn's number fast enough before. "Please pick up, please pick up," said Bridget.

"Bridget?"

"Quinn, I think my water just broke."

"I'll be right there Bridget stay calm okay? I'm only ten minutes away."

Bridget nodded as Quinn hung up. She was scared, even terrified. She was only eight months pregnant so Bridget automatically thought something was wrong with the baby.

Quinn arrived shortly after and started driving to the hospital. During the ride, Bridget never let go of Quinn's hand. Bridget cried with every contraction, it was the worst pain she had ever felt. "Quinn what if something's wrong with her? I'm only eight moths along."

"She'll be fine Bridget, I promise. Just keep holding my hand okay?"

Bridget nodded, "And you want to do this again, with twins?"

Quinn chuckled, "It's different when you're older."

"I could kick Connors ass for doing this to me!" Bridget shouted in anger.

It was not long before they arrived at the hospital. Bridget got the epidural that she wanted more than anything to take the pain away. Quinn had called Beth and Puck to let them know to come to the hospital. She also called Bridget's aunt who said that she was leaving work early.

Quinn entered Bridget's hospital room with two lollipops in her hand. Bridget seemed happier and relaxed since she got the epidural. "Hey, brought this for you," said Quinn, handing her the lollipop.

"Thanks, but lollipops?"

Quinn started to unwrap hers, "I know it's silly but when I was pregnant with Beth, I was in love with them."

"Quinn."

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared, what if I die?"

Quinn chuckled, "You're not going to die."

Bridget looked down at her lollipop and started to unwrap hers as well. "You know you were always my favorite student," said Quinn, trying to cheer up the teen.

"What about Beth?"

Quinn thought, "Egh, she was okay."

Bridget laughed so did Quinn, "Don't tell her I said that."

Bridget shook her head, "I won't." She rested her hand on her belly feeling small kicks again.

"She's kicking, want to feel?"

Quinn nodded as she rested her hand where Bridget's hand was. Quinn smiled with the kicks she felt. "She knows her mommy is here," said Bridget looking back at Quinn.

Quinn felt a few tears in her eyes, "You're still going to be her mom Bridget, no matter what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck and Beth sat in the waiting room growing impatient. Bridget's aunt had arrived and went in with Bridget where Quinn also was. "Don't you think Connor should be here?" Beth asked.

"If I see that kid I would want to punch his face. So no I don't think he should."

"Well think of it this way, what if when mom was about to have me and you had no idea about it."

"Connor has a totally different attitude than I did."

"But still," Beth continued, "He should be here."

"Maybe Bridget should decide that," said Puck.

One of the nurses came out from the hallway, "You can both go in now."

Puck and Beth were so excited that they were practically running to the room. They slowly walked in seeing Bridget holding a small baby in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bridget asked. Puck nodded as Bridget placed her in Pucks arms.

"Go say hi to your daddy," said Bridget. Puck smiled tearfully as the baby in his arms yawned then smiled at him. He automatically fell in love with her, the chubby cheeks, her small but soft hands. Everything about her he loved.

"Look at that, she likes me already," said Puck.

"What's her name?" Beth asked.

"Olivia."

"That's so pretty, I like it," said Beth.

"It's a beautiful name," Quinn added.

"She's a little princess," said Puck, still admiring the baby girl in his arms.

Later, Bridget got some alone time with Olivia before she was off with her new family. Quinn watched them from the window in the hallway and Beth saw her. She chuckled, "Mom what are you doing?"

"Nothing really, oh Bridget called Connor, he said he's going to come by and sign the adoption papers."

Beth nodded, "You're like studying them mom."

"It's just it reminds me of when you were born that's all. The way Bridget looked at Olivia was the way I first looked at you."

Beth smiled and took Quinn's hand into hers. Quinn turned her head to Beth and they both smiled.


	25. You Win

**I have to apologize for the late update! I've been SUPER busy with school plus I was stuck on how to write this chapter. But this turned out to be one of my favorites! **

**You get to meet a new character to the story in this chapter and I can't wait to write for him! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: EMILY, JULIET, OLIVIA, GRANT, AND DOCTOR LEWIS!**

* * *

><p>"Well this is your room Livy," said Puck, walking into the baby's room as he held her in a car carrier.<p>

Quinn followed behind him and smiled at Pucks love for the baby. "This is your crib and over there is the changing table where mommy will change your stinky diapers."

"Daddy too," Quinn chimed in.

Puck placed the car carrier on the changing table and started to un-buckle Olivia, "I can't change her diapers, my nose is sensitive."

Quinn chuckled as she took Olivia from Pucks arms, "And you never thought to mention that to me before?"

"Must have slipped my mind."

Quinn shook her head as she held Olivia in her arms, "Your daddy is silly," she cooed.

Olivia was perfect and cute too. Puck and Quinn both adored her rosy pink cheeks, her small lips, and her blue eyes. They didn't care that she wasn't theirs by blood, they would love her no matter what the condition.

"Speaking of stinky diapers," said Quinn making a face after inhaling the stench coming from Olivia.

"Please Quinn I can't!" Puck begged.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine but you're going to have to do it sooner or later. We have two more on the way and I can't change all the diapers."

Puck nodded as he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly jogged downstairs to answer the door. Opening it, he saw Juliet, "Hi Mr. Puckerman, is Beth home?"

"Yeah she's here," Puck smiled, "Beth, Juliet is here!" he called.

Soon Beth appeared and saw Juliet. "I'll leave you two alone to talk," said Puck before leaving to go back upstairs.

"Thanks dad," said Beth.

"I'm sorry Beth….I knew you weren't replacing me or Emily."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"I was afraid that if I spoke my mind Emily would be mad at me."

"Why didn't she come?"

"She doesn't know I'm here. But I know she misses you too."

Beth nodded and a smile started to spread across her face, "I forgive you."

"Really?" Beth nodded and gave Juliet a hug; they were both happy that they were talking again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was Beth's first day of high school and she couldn't have been any more excited. Quinn and Puck had already been up with a fussy Olivia and Quinn was in the kitchen. "Morning!" Beth announced as she entered the kitchen with an extra pep in her step.

"Someone's excited for her first day," said Quinn.

"It's high school mom, how could I not be excited?" said Beth, grabbing a bowl along with a box of cereal and getting the milk from the fridge.

Then Puck entered the kitchen as well holding Olivia, "Quinn where's her bottle?"

"On the counter," said Quinn shifting her eyes slightly so that Puck could find it.

"Thanks. Morning monkey face," said Puck taking the bottle off the counter.

"Morning dad, and good morning Livy," said Beth, "So mom when are you going to go back to work?"

"In about a week or so," said Quinn. She was going to stay home to take care of Olivia for a short time and then it would be Pucks turn.

As Beth finished her cereal she noticed the time, "I better get going, dad can you drop me off?"

"Sure," said Puck handing Olivia to Quinn.

Once they were in the car Puck pulled out of the driveway, "Okay Beth I know you might think high school is all fun and whatever but I was in high school once too and…"

"Oh god, I think I know where this is going."

"There will be guys who will do anything to…well how do I put this," Puck paused for a moment, "Have sexual relations with you."

Beth started to laugh, "Dad please stop. Mom and Shelby have both talked to me about this already."

"Well now you're hearing it from me. I was one of those guys so I know how they can be. I could get any girl I wanted and…"

"I was a result," Beth interrupted.

"Well yes, but I don't regret you and neither does your mom. But we don't want you going through what we had to go through okay?"

Beth nodded and saw McKinley as Puck pulled up to the student drop off. "Thanks dad and thanks for the talk," said Beth reaching over from the passenger seat and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you," she added before getting out of the car.

Puck watched as he watched his little girl enter his old high school, "Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about halfway through the day and Beth was loving high school already. So far, she hadn't had any classes with Emily but had a few with Juliet. Walking down the hallway, she saw signup sheets for different clubs. A line stretched down the hall leading up to the Cheerio's signup sheet. Next to the Cheerio's signup sheet was one for the Glee club. There were a few names already on it, including Emily and Juliet.

"Well if it isn't Q's mini me?" Beth heard a strong, distinctive voice approach her. She turned to see it was Sue Sylvester.

"Coach Sylvester, it's nice to meet you," Beth played along.

"I don't have enough time for chit chat, why don't you trot on over to the back of the line for the Cheerio's signup?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are joining the Cheerio's aren't you?"

"I haven't really decided yet."

"Well you better hurry on up. Your mother was the best thing to ever happen to the Cheerio's and since you're her daughter, you would be just as good."

"Coach Sylvester just because my mom was on the Cheerio's doesn't mean that I should be. I'm not really even that interested in cheerleading," said Beth as she walked up to the signup sheet for Glee club and wrote her name on one of the empty lines.

"Glee club however, I'm interested in. Have a good day Coach," said Beth before leaving.

Passing by football players wearing letterman jackets and girls in their Cheerio's uniforms, she pulled out her schedule and began reading it as she walked. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her making her fall to the ground.

People started laughing at the blonde. "Can you watch where you're going next time?" said Beth.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you," said the boy in front of Beth who bumped into her.

Beth stood up on her own and fixed her bangs with her fingers, "No I'm fine. Thanks for embarrassing me actually."

"I said I was sorry, plus it was an accident. And _actually_ you were the one who wasn't paying attention," said the boy, picking up Beth's schedule off the floor and handing it to her.

"Sure, whatever. Thanks I guess," she said rolling her eyes and taking the paper from his hand before walking away.

It was the end of the school day and Beth ran into Emily at her locker, "Hey," said Beth.

"Hey," said Emily as she put books into her locker.

"I miss you not being my locker buddy."

Emily smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah I guess."

"Did Juliet tell you?"

"Yeah she did," said Emily, "And if she can forgive you, so can I."

Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Thanks Em."

"No problem, I love the new bangs by the way. So what's your last class?" she asked.

"Thanks and I have photography."

"That doesn't sound too bad, well have fun. I have to get to class. Bye!"

"Bye!" said Beth before entering the room.

On the projector was a seating chart, "Find your seat," said the teacher.

Beth looked for her name and quickly found it. Her name was next to someone named Grant Williams. She turned towards the tables and saw him, the guy who bumped into her in the hallway.

"Are you kidding me?" she mumbled, sitting down next to him.

"So your name is Beth," said Grant.

"And your Grant, now that we've pointed out the obvious please don't talk to me."

"What did I do to piss you off?"

"Shhhhh!" said the other students. Beth and Grant both stopped arguing and paid attention to the teacher who seemed annoyed with them already.

After class, Grant caught up to Beth, "Stop following me! What do you want?"

"I feel bad for whatever I did to make you so mad. How can I make it up to you?"

Beth stopped walking and faced the sandy-blonde haired boy who was a little taller than she was. "Nothing, I'll see you in class tomorrow," said Beth before walking away again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, Quinn had another doctor's appointment but this time she and Puck would find out the sex of the babies. They asked Judy watch Olivia for the afternoon while they were at the appointment. Quinn was happy that Puck was with her this time around, since he wasn't there when she found out that she was having a Beth back in high school.

"I'm excited," said Puck.

"Yeah so am I. I know you really want a boy so don't deny it."

"Yes I would love a boy but I would be happy if I got two more girls."

Quinn chuckled, "It would be a girl's sorority over at our house."

"Or it could be two boys, and then it would be even. Two boys and two girls."

"Yeah I like that," said Quinn.

"Quinn Puckerman?" the nurse announced holding a clipboard in her hand. Puck stood up first and then took Quinn's hand to help her up.

They entered the room and Quinn laid down on the bed. "The doctor will be here in a moment," said the nurse before leaving the room.

"Or," Puck spoke up, "It could be a boy and a girl."

"Well what do you want them to be?"

"Boy and a Girl, what do you say?"

"Boy and a Boy, winner gets what?"

Puck laughed, "How about thirty bucks?"

Quinn held her hand out, "Deal."

Puck took her hand and shook it, "It's on!"

"I just want them to be healthy, that's all."

Puck kissed the top of her hand and said, "Agreed," before the doctor came in.

"Hello Quinn, how are you doing today?"

Quinn smiled, "Thanks doctor Lewis, I'm great."

"So according to your file, we can find out the sex of the babies today if you both want to know."

Quinn nodded and Puck spoke, "Yeah we'd love to."

Doctor Lewis told Quinn to roll up her shirt as she pulled out the wand for the ultra sound. It was not long before when she started moving the wand across Quinn's belly that two tiny heartbeats along with bodies appeared on the screen. It brought a smile to both Quinn and Pucks faces.

"Well both babies seem to be healthy which is great. So from what I can see one of the babies is a boy," said Doctor Lewis. She continued to move the wand over Quinn's belly to see the other baby better.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other, both on the verge of tears. "We both still have a chance," Puck whispered, still holding Quinn's hand as she giggled at the comment.

"This one is trying to hide," Doctor Lewis said again, "There we go, and this one is a little girl. Congratulations, I'll go print some pictures for both of you."

After Doctor Lewis left the room, Puck got closer to Quinn and pressed his lips against her forehead, "You owe me thirty bucks."

Quinn laughed through her tears as well as Puck, "Yep, you win."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! So it's a boy and a girl! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next one should be up soon!<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Puck's store becomes a chain which takes more time away from Quinn, Beth, and Olivia. Beth goes to her first glee club meeting. More of Grant and Beth. And Lima's volleyball league ends resulting in Beth and Emily trying to get a volleyball team started at McKinley!**_


	26. Face Your Fear

"Puck!" Quinn called aloud from Olivia's nursery.

Puck entered the room, "What is it babe?"

"Today you're going to face your fear," said Quinn, placing Olivia on the changing table.

Puck nodded, "You're right Q, I have to do this."

Quinn smiled, "Good," she said placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

Puck walked closer towards Olivia and observed the diaper. "Bye dad," said Beth, stepping into the nursery for a moment.

"Beth wait, come here!" Puck whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want your mom to hear me. Listen, I need you to change her diaper for me."

Beth chuckled, "No you have to do it. Mom told me I can't help you."

"Come on B, please?"

"Dad I have to leave for school soon!"

"How about twenty bucks?"

Beth thought, "Thirty."

"Twenty five," said Puck trying to compromise with the fourteen year old.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll help you but I'm not doing it for you."

Puck nodded, it seemed fair to him. Beth placed her backpack on the floor and walked closer towards Olivia. "Hi Livy," Beth cooed.

"So what do I do first?" Puck asked.

"Well you kind of have to undo the straps," said Beth, pointing to both straps on each side of the diaper.

Puck carefully peeled back the straps, "Hey I did it."

"See dad? This is progress!"

"Yeah maybe this isn't so bad after all," said Puck, continuing to open the diaper. However, he stopped when he saw the mess that Olivia had made in the diaper. He was mortified and so was Beth.

"Oh my god!" said Puck.

Beth covered her mouth and her nose, "That's so gross! I can't do this!"

Beth grabbed her backpack and started to leave. "I thought we had a deal Beth!" said Puck as he coughed.

"Keep the money dad. I have to go."

"Come on Beth!" Puck pleaded. It was too late because Beth already left. Olivia had started crying and Puck started to feel bad.

"Suck it up Puckerman. You can do this," Puck said to himself.

A new diaper and loads of baby powder and wipes later it was a success! He changed a dirty diaper. Puck was very proud of himself, "Look at that princess. Daddy did a pretty good job didn't he?"

Olivia just gave him a blank stare, "We'll work on the smiling and laughing later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth arrived at school and couldn't wait for her first glee club meeting that afternoon. As she made her way towards her locker Emily approached her, "Beth! Lima is ending our volleyball league!"

"What! Why would they do that?"

"Coach Brown had to leave Lima because her sister who lives in Florida was sick or something so she had to leave and help her. There are no other coaches to fill in for her. Plus we don't have enough players for the league! What are we going to do now?"

Beth starting taking books from her locker and placing them in her bag, "Why don't we start a volley ball team at McKinley?"

"That's a good idea. But we have to tell Principal Figgins about it first."

Beth nodded, "I better get going Emily, thanks for telling me."

"No problem, bye!"

"Bye!"

Later that day in photography class, the students were taking notes on angles and lighting. As Beth was copying the notes, she saw a piece of paper move towards her. It was a note from Grant, she looked over at him, and he nudged his head to let her know to open it.

Beth opened the note and read it, _"Hey, you look extremely bored."_

Beth clicked her pen and wrote back, _"Yeah, I thought photography would be fun but this is annoying."_

She folded the paper again and gave it back to Grant. He wrote again and passed it back to Beth. _"Yeah this is. My dad is a photographer so I'm pretty good at photography."_

"_So this class must be an easy A for you?"_

Before Grant could reply, the bell rang. Beth put away her notebook and so did Grant, "Yeah it is," said Grant before he left. Beth smiled and shook her head as she left the classroom as well.

She met up with Emily and Juliet and they entered the choir room together. There were already upperclassmen in the room. They were talking amongst themselves as the three of them sat in the choir room chairs. A few looked over at Beth, Emily, and Juliet noticing they were freshmen.

"Hey Em," said Joel, Emily's older brother who was a junior.

"Hey," she said, giving him a wave in return. A few other freshmen walked in and took their seats as well.

"I don't know how in the hell we're even going to get to Sectionals this year without Bridget," said one of the girls.

"Yeah she was the best female vocalist in here," said another student.

"Sounds like Bridget was the star of the glee club," Juliet whispered to Beth.

"Yeah, it does," said Beth. Since Bridget lived with her aunt now, she had to go to a different school.

Soon enough, Mr. Shue entered the choir room, "Welcome back everyone!"

Everyone cheered and applauded, "And welcome the new freshmen to McKinley and to the glee club."

"Speaking of the new freshmen, can I sing something Mr. Shue?" Joel asked as he raised his hand.

"Go right ahead Joel."

Joel was the best male vocalist of the club and was known as the glee stud. Everyone loved Joel and his upbeat personality. He stood up from his seat and faced the rest of the glee club, "So I wanted to start this year off with a personal favorite of mine, anyone is welcome to join in. And freshmen this is a chance to show what you've got."

Joel pointed to the jazz band to start playing. When the music started, everyone knew what the song was.

**_[Joel]_**

_**Oh, yeah**_  
><em><strong>Oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Just shoot for the stars**_  
><em><strong>If it feels right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And aim for my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you feel like<strong>_  
><em><strong>And take me away and make it OK<strong>_  
><em><strong>I swear I'll behave<strong>_

_**You wanted control**_  
><em><strong>So we waited<strong>_  
><em><strong>I put on a show<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I make it<strong>_  
><em><strong>You say I'm a kid<strong>_  
><em><strong>My ego is big<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't give a shit<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it goes like this<strong>_

**_[Joel]_**  
><em><strong>Take me by the tongue<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you<strong>_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With them moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

_A few of the other members of the glee club joined in as well._

**_[Joel with Others]_**  
><em><strong>Maybe it's hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing feels right<strong>_  
><em><strong>But when you're with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll make you believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I've got the key<strong>_

_**Oh**_  
><em><strong>So get in the car<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can ride it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wherever you want<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get inside it<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you want to steer<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm shifting gears<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it goes like this (Uh)<strong>_

**_[Joel with Others]_**  
><em><strong>Take me by the tongue<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you (Uh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you<strong>_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

_**I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With them moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

_"One of us has to join in and sing. We have to show them that the freshmen can sing too," Emily whispered to Beth and Juliet._

_"I'll go," said Beth. She jumped up from her seat, headed towards the front of the choir room, and started singing alongside Joel and a few of the other uppercl_assmen.

**_[Beth]_**

_**You wanna know how to make me smile**_  
><em><strong>Take control, own me just for the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I share my secret<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna have to keep it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody else can see this<strong>_

_**So watch and learn**_  
><em><strong>I won't show you twice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if I share my secret<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna have to keep it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<strong>_

_**[Joel]**_

_**And it goes like this**_

_**[Joel with Others]**_

_**Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)**_  
><em><strong>And I'll know you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)<strong>_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't need to try to control you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_

_**With them moves like Jagger**_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_

Everyone applauded at the end of the song. "Look at Beth! Great job kid," said Joel, giving her a high five. The rest of the upperclassmen praised Beth as well.

"That was so awesome Beth," said Juliet, giving her friend a hug and Emily gave her a hug as well.

"I think we've got some competition this year Mr. Shue," said one of the girls.

"I think you're right Anna," said Mr. Shue looking over at Beth. He knew exactly who she was and was happy to have her in the glee club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey sweetheart how was school?" Quinn asked as she saw Beth arrive home. Quinn was resting on the couch and Beth decided to join her.

"It was great actually. You know I hate my history teacher this year right?"

"Mrs. Pemberton?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, she's old, mean, and gives way too much homework."

Quinn giggled, "Yeah it used to be easy when you had me as your teacher wasn't it?"

"That's because you're young, nice, and didn't give as much homework."

"Well I know Mrs. Pemberton and she is a very good history teacher. You'll be fine."

"I guess so."

"Oh have you heard from Bridget lately?" Quinn asked.

"Actually, no I haven't," said Beth. Bridget not keeping in touch made Quinn curious, but she didn't let it get to her.

"Oh so how did dad do with changing Olivia's diaper this morning?" Beth asked.

"After you left he actually did it."

Beth's eyes widened, "Really?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah he told me that you tried to help him."

"Yeah but I bailed when he actually opened the diaper."

Quinn laughed, "You two are too much."

Beth giggled, "So how are the two future Puckerman's doing?"

Quinn rested her hand on her belly, "Great actually."

"Have you and dad started thinking about names yet?"

"Not yet, but we have plenty of time for that."

"Quinn? Beth?" Puck called aloud, coming through the front door.

"We're in here!" said Beth.

Puck entered the living room with the biggest smile on his face, "You are now looking at the owner of a chain music store."

"Really? That's great honey," said Quinn, standing up from the couch. Puck walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So you're going to open another Half Note Haven?" Beth asked.

"Yep, I just signed the papers today. The store is in Columbus."

Quinn smiled at her husband, "I'm so happy for you."

That night, Quinn woke up and tried to feel for Puck next to her but he wasn't there. She stood up from her bed and made her way out of the room. Quinn saw a small light coming from Olivia's nursery and followed it.

She entered the room to find Puck in the rocking chair holding Olivia in his arms. Quinn heard him humming a song, to her it sounded like Sweet Caroline.

Quinn loved seeing him with Olivia he completely adored her. She always knew that Puck would be a great dad. Quinn didn't want to bother them so she headed back to her room for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all so much for the reviews from the last chapter! I really appreciate it!<strong>_

_**Song: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera **_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: More of Beth and Grant. Quinn starts to notice Puck spending less time at home because of the new store. Beth and Emily struggle to start the volley ball team at McKinley.**_


	27. Attack of the Cravings

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the super long wait on this! I've been focusing on school a lot and it's been taking up a lot of my free time. But, I'm not giving up on this story or any of my other stories. Thank you all for the sweet reviews on this story. I'm so glad that you all love it so much! Enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: EMILY, JULIET, GRANT, OLIVIA, ANNA, CHUCK, CHASE, AND ERICA!**

* * *

><p>"Peek-a-boo!" said Beth, pulling her hands away, uncovering her face to reveal to Olivia. All she did in return was give Beth a blank stare.<p>

Beth huffed and tried again. She covered her face and faced the floor where Olivia was and uncovered it quickly saying, "Peek-a-boo!" Beth got nothing in return from the baby.

"She's impossible!"

Puck laughed from the couch as he was watching TV, "She likes her daddy more."

"Well she should like me too. I am her big sister."

"I'm more important," Puck argued back playfully.

Beth carefully lifted Olivia up from the floor and picked up the blanket that she was lying on top of. "Okay baby whisperer, have you made her laugh yet?"

Puck took Olivia from Beth, "No not yet, but we're getting there right princess?"

All Olivia did in response was blink twice at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Who ate my potato chips?" Quinn shouted from the kitchen.

Puck turned his head back to Beth, "It wasn't me."

"I might have," Beth confessed. Recently Quinn had been protective when it came to what food was hers in the house due to her cravings. She had put labels that had her name on them on different foods in the kitchen, including chips.

"Someone's in trouble," said Puck.

"I guess I didn't see the label," said Beth, standing up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

Beth entered the kitchen seeing her mom with her head in the cabinet, searching for more chips. Quinn backed up and Beth noticed that Quinn was wearing one of her dad's Ohio state college shirts. Her hair was pulled back into a small but low ponytail and she wore her favorite pair of lamb slippers. "None of my shirts fit me anymore," said Quinn and Beth giggled in return.

"Yeah mom, I was the one who ate your chips. I'm sorry," said Beth.

Quinn walked closer and started playfully hitting Beth, making her laugh. "I'm sorry mom! I didn't see the label!"

"Look closely next time!"

"I will, I will!"

"I'm guessing you want me to run out and buy you more chips? I can go before I have to leave to work on the new store," Puck asked, entering the kitchen as well with Olivia in his arms.

Quinn smiled sweetly giving him a peck on the lips, "Please, and thank you."

"Wanna go see mama?" Puck asked Olivia, handing her to Quinn.

Quinn smiled, taking the baby into her arms, "Hi sweetheart!"

"How long are you going to be working dad?" Beth asked.

"I'm not sure B, probably late again. I'm sorry," said Puck as he put on his jacket.

"I'll try to be home as soon as I can," he added before giving a kiss to his three girls, "Bye, and I'll be back with your chips babe!"

"Bye," Quinn and Beth said in unison.

"He's working a lot," said Beth.

Quinn sighed, "Yeah I know, but he's really excited for the new store."

"Yeah I guess," said Beth, "Hey can I take Livy to the park for a walk."

Quinn nodded, "Sure, let me just change her out of her onesie and then you can take her."

At the park Beth pushed Olivia's stroller along the path enjoying the early fall weather. Beth was quietly humming a song as she walked but noticed someone coming her way who she recognized, "Grant?"

"Oh hey Beth, I thought that was you," he said with a smile, pushing a baby stroller as well.

Once Grant was next to her, they looked at each other's babies at the same time. "I guess we have more in common than we thought," Grant chuckled.

"Yeah I guess we do," Beth smiled at him, "And who is this handsome young man?"

"This is Chase, my little brother. He's only a month old," said Grant.

"Same with Olivia here," said Beth as Grant looked at Olivia.

"Little sister?"

"Well adopted little sister. A close friend of my family got pregnant and couldn't take care of her so we adopted her."

Grant smiled, "That's great though."

The teens continued walking together and it was a while before either one of them spoke. "Hey Beth?" Grant spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I just want to ask if you wanted to be friends. I know we got off on the wrong foot on the first day of school, but you seem like a cool girl."

"Yeah I'd love to be friends. No romance or anything, I've always wanted a guy friend."

"Well I'm honored to be your first."

Beth giggled, "Now that that's settled, has Chase done anything monumental yet, like laughing?"

"Yeah, once he did. My mom actually was able to get a small giggle out."

"Olivia here, has been giggling up a storm recently, she's the best baby ever!" she lied.

"Oh really? See now Chase here is the best baby in my opinion. He's going to get all the ladies one day."

Beth rolled her eyes at the comment, "Yeah right."

"Okay so if Olivia is described as Miss. Giggles as you say, make her laugh."

Beth looked down at Olivia who was looking all around her, not paying much attention. "Alright, I lied, she can't laugh. Not even a chuckle. She just gives you a blank stare!"

Grant laughed at the confession, "It's okay she will soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck quietly crept into his bedroom that night where Quinn was sleeping. He took off his clothes from the day and put on a pair of fresh boxers. Puck slipped under the covers and got closer to his wife. He had been working hard on the store that day and just wanted to come home and sleep. "Babe is that you?" Quinn mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah it's me."

"Can you run out and get me some ice cream?"

Puck breathed out heavily, "Sure thing, mint chocolate chip?"

Quinn kept her eyes closed and smiled, "Yep, and get some chocolate sprinkles too."

Puck stood up from the bed and put his clothes back on. Even though he was exhausted and running to Seven Eleven was the last thing he wanted to do at midnight, it was for Quinn and his little boy and little girl, how could he not?

"I'll be back shortly," said Puck, walking over to Quinn as he placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her bump softly making her smile.

As he drove to Seven Eleven, he thought back to when he would make night runs for Quinn back in high school when she was pregnant with Beth. Then it was lollipops, now it's ice cream and boy did Quinn love it.

He walked into the small store, headed to the frozen section, and grabbed two tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream. By getting two tubs, it would save him at least one more late night run. He then searched for the chocolate sprinkles and found them quickly. Puck got what he needed and walked towards the counter.

"Is she having one of her late night cravings again?"

Puck chuckled, "Yep, this time she wanted sprinkles too," he responded to Chuck, the cashier. They had gotten to know each other over the years since Puck went to Seven Eleven often.

"Hey, you're doing pretty good Puck. I applaud you," said Chuck, as he put the ice cream and sprinkles in a bag.

"Thanks Chuck, have a good night."

"You too," he responded before Puck left.

When he got home, Puck went into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl from the cupboard. He scooped out the ice cream and placed it into the bowl. Then he pulled out the sprinkles from the bag and lightly covered the ice cream with them.

Puck carried the bowl upstairs to Quinn and found her already sitting up in bed with the lamp on the nightstand already on, looking restless. "What's wrong Q?"

"They keep moving around because they're hungry and I'm hungry too!"

"Well I'm here now with your mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sprinkles," said Puck, handing her the bowl.

Her eyes lit up, "Spoon?"

Puck chuckled and handed a spoon that he was holding, to her. He put the boxers back on and slipped under the covers again, looking over at Quinn who was eating her ice cream. "This is so good!" she said resting her head on the headboard behind her. She continued to eat while slightly resting the bowl on her belly.

Quinn looked at Puck who was watching her. "Don't judge," she said.

"I'm not, I'm not. You look beautiful, I would never judge you."

"It's kind of hard to believe I'm beautiful when I'm getting bigger every day."

"That doesn't matter to me," said Puck, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," said Quinn as she finished her ice cream. She placed the bowl on the nightstand and turned the lamp off.

"Night," said Puck.

"Night," Quinn said back, "Puck?"

"What is it?"

"Can you hold me? Like you used to do when I was pregnant with Beth?"

Puck smiled, as he got closer to Quinn, "Gladly."

He wrapped his muscular arms around her body and held her close. "Much better," Quinn murmured.

As Quinn closed her eyes, Puck started stroking her short blonde hair softly thinking of how perfect she was when she slept. He soon started to feel kicks against his stomach, which brought a smile to his face. Puck bent closer and placed his hand on Quinn's belly. "You don't want to wake mommy up do you?" he whispered. Puck smiled again when he noticed they stopped kicking. Now he could finally get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school on Monday Grant caught up with Beth, "Hey!" said Beth with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing after school?"

"I'm actually heading to glee club right now."

"Oh so you can sing?"

"Yeah I guess I can!"

Grant chuckled, "Well I can't sing if my life depended on it."

Beth laughed, "I'm sure you can."

"No really I can't and I'm saving you the trouble of hearing me sing."

Beth continued laughing and shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so. Well I better make my way to the choir room now."

"Alright, have fun in glee."

"I will, bye Grant."

Once Grant and Beth parted ways, Emily and Juliet approached her. "Who was that cutie talking to you just now?" Emily asked.

"Oh that's Grant, and don't get ahead of yourselves, we're just friends."

"Friends?" Juliet questioned.

"Yes, friends, and nothing more than that!"

Emily and Juliet eyed each other, "Okay, if that's what you say."

Beth rolled her eyes as the three of them walked to the choir room and took their seats. "Hey Beth?" Joel asked, turning around in his seat.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen or talked to Bridget recently? Em, told me about how you two were close and I just thought you would know something."

Beth sighed, "No I don't. I'm sorry Joel."

Joel nodded, "That's okay, thanks anyways."

"No problem," Beth responded. She missed Bridget too, a lot. Beth would text her but she wouldn't get a reply back, same with calling, it would go right to voicemail. Was she mad at her? Did she do something wrong? Was it about giving Olivia up?

"Hey Beth, are we still on for talking to Principal Figgins tomorrow about the volleyball team?" Emily asked.

Beth was pulled out of her thoughts, "Um, yeah!"

Emily smiled at her best friend, "Great, I really hope he says yes!"

Beth smiled back, "Me too."

"Hello everyone, I've got some great news about the fall musical!" Mr. Shue announced, entering the choir room.

"What is it this year?" Erica asked.

"This year McKinley High will be performing Grease!" Mr. Shue announced.

The glee club cheered and a few already knew whom they wanted to audition for. "Auditions will be next week so prepare a song and be ready to perform it!"

"Beth, you should play Sandy!" Juliet suggested.

"No way, an upperclassman should get the part!"

"Well you could at least audition! What's the harm in that?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Plus you even look like Sandy!" said Juliet, "Another reason to audition."

Beth giggled, "Alright, alright, I'll audition."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Quinn was giving Olivia her bottle and Beth sat down next to her, "Hey!"

"Hey," Quinn said back.

"So I'm going to audition for our school musical."

"What is it this year?" Quinn asked, keeping her focus on Olivia.

"Grease, and I'm thinking about playing Sandy."

Quinn turned to Beth and smiled, "That's great Beth, you should!"

"Thanks mom, I'm kind of excited actually, same with starting a volleyball team at McKinley."

"When are you and Emily going to talk to Figgins about that?"

"Tomorrow," said Beth, "Oh and mom. Bridget hasn't talked to you at all recently has she?"

"No, she hasn't and I think I know why too."

"Why?"

"Olivia, she's upset that's all. The summer after you were born, I went through the same thing. I missed you so much and I was just upset and angry," Quinn explained.

"I've tried texting her and calling her but she won't answer or reply. I miss her."

"I miss her too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More characters are coming soon and I can't wait to write more for this story. <strong>_

_**I have to thank Alybear for helping me out so much with this chapter! Couldn't have done it without you darling!**_

_**Next Chapter: Beth and Emily talk to Principal Figgins about the volleyball team. A new character comes in and starts trouble. Another character comes back as well. And Beth auditions for the musical!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Btw, if anyone has any ideas on what should happen or a suggestion, please review saying so! **_


	28. Welcome Back

**Almost 30 chapters and I'm not even close to finishing! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the alerts! They mean the world to me and I'm so happy that you all love this story.**

**I have to say that this chapter is pretty good. There's a lot going on actually and yeah so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, EMILY, OLIVIA, GRANT, JOEL, ANNA, BLAKE, ETHAN, CLAIRE, MRS. KINGSTON AND MR. ANDREWS!**

* * *

><p>"But Principal Figgins!"<p>

"No buts Miss. Corcoran, I have no control over who uses the gym!"

"Aren't you the principal though?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am but I just have no control over the gym, that's up to Coach Sylvester."

Both Emily and Beth sighed as they stood on the royal blue carpet in Principal Figgins' office. "Listen girls, I think starting a volleyball team here at McKinley is a wonderful idea, but I don't know if anyone would join."

Emily licked her lips in annoyance as Beth thought, "What if we made a petition and asked people to sign to see if they would want a volleyball team at McKinley?"

"Yeah and there are plenty of other high schools in Ohio to play against," Emily assured Figgins.

"Alright, one hundred signatures by November first," said Principal Figgins, "And if you can convince Coach Sylvester to use the gym to practice and host games, you've got yourself a volleyball team."

Beth and Emily agreed and nodded, "Thank you so much Principal Figgins," said Beth, as they left the main office.

When they were in the busy hallway, Beth spoke up, "Okay, one hundred signatures isn't _that_ many…"

"Are you kidding? That is one hundred people we need to convince! And what upperclassman is going to sign a petition to help out two freshman girls?" Emily stated.

"You never know Em, they might! The only real issue we have is Coach Sylvester. She already doesn't like me too much because I didn't join the Cheerios."

"Well then I guess we're shit out of luck."

"We can do this Em, you know we can!"

Emily pursed her lips, "Yeah I guess."

"Oh what time is it?" Beth asked.

Emily pulled out her phone and checked the time, "It's almost three."

"I have to be in the auditorium for my audition!" said Beth walking away quickly, "See ya Em!"

"Good luck!"

Beth entered the auditorium seeing some of the other glee club members in the audience as well as students from the drama club auditioning as well. She made her way towards the front of the seats where everyone else was sitting. "Glad you could come Beth," said Mr. Shue. He as well as the director of the drama club, Mrs. Kingston, were in charge of the musical this year.

Beth gave him a smile in return and took a seat next to Anna. They had gotten to know each other well since Beth joined glee and were becoming good friends. "So who are you auditioning for?" the sophomore asked.

"Sandy, but I don't think I'll get it. I'm not getting my hopes up or anything."

"That's who most of the girls are auditioning for. But I want to be Rizzo; I can be quite the bitch sometimes."

Beth laughed, "Well that's perfect for you then."

"Anna, you're up!" said Mr. Shue.

"Wish me luck," said Anna, standing up from her seat and making her way towards the stage. Anna sang beautifully and Beth knew that Anna was better than herself, she was sure to get the part of Rizzo.

Then it was Beth's turn. She walked onto the stage and borrowed one of the acoustic guitars from the side of the stage, "Is it okay if I play an instrument?"

"That's perfectly fine," said Mrs. Kingston.

"Alright well I'm Beth Corcoran and I'll be singing A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton," said Beth before strumming the guitar and singing.

_**Making my way downtown**_  
><em><strong>Walking fast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Faces pass<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm home bound<strong>_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_  
><em><strong>Just making my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Making a way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through the crowd<strong>_

_**And I need you**_  
><em><strong>And I miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I wonder...<strong>_

_**If I could fall**_  
><em><strong>Into the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you think time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would pass me by<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk<strong>_  
><em><strong>A thousand miles<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I could <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just see you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>_

_**It's always times like these**_  
><em><strong>When I think of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I wonder<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you ever <strong>_  
><em><strong>Think of me<strong>_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong**_  
><em><strong>And I don't belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Living in your<strong>_  
><em><strong>Precious memories<strong>_

_**'Cause I need you**_  
><em><strong>And I miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I wonder...<strong>_

_**If I could fall**_  
><em><strong>Into the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you think time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would pass me by<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk<strong>_  
><em><strong>A thousand miles<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I could <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just see you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>_

_**And I, I**_  
><em><strong>Don't want to let you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drown in your memory<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't want to let this go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I, I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't...<strong>_

_**Making my way downtown**_  
><em><strong>Walking fast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Faces pass<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm home bound<strong>_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_  
><em><strong>Just making my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Making a way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through the crowd<strong>_

_**And I still need you**_  
><em><strong>And I still miss you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I wonder...<strong>_

_**If I could fall**_  
><em><strong>Into the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you think time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would pass us by<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk<strong>_  
><em><strong>A thousand miles<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I could <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just see you...<strong>_

_**If I could fall**_  
><em><strong>Into the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you think time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would pass me by<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know I'd walk<strong>_  
><em><strong>A thousand miles<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I could <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just see you<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I could <strong>_  
><em><strong>Just hold you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>_

The students in the audience applauded for the blonde and soon stopped for Mr. Shue and Mrs. Kingston to say their comments. "That was very good Beth and may I say you have a great voice, it's very unique," said Mrs. Kingston as she adjusted her glasses.

"I have to agree with Mrs. Kingston on this one. Great job Beth," said Mr. Shue.

Beth smiled, "Thank you so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Joel decided to invite some of the the glee club members to go to Bredstix for dinner and Beth was one of them. When they all arrived at the Italian restaurant, they were seated at a table and had started discussing the musical as well as Sectionals. "Joel there is no doubt that you'll play Danny," said Claire.

"You're one of the best singers in the glee club, probably in the whole school. And you'll get a solo at Sectionals too!" added Blake.

"Thanks guys," said Joel.

"I wonder who your Sandy will be," said Anna.

"Bridget would've been perfect!" said Claire.

"Can we change the subject or something? What are you guys getting to eat?" Joel asked with a faded smile.

"Wait do you like Bridget?" Emily asked.

"Of course I like Bridget who doesn't?"

"No no no do you _like _Bridget?" Claire asked him.

Joel didn't answer as he continued looking at the menu. "I knew it!" said Blake.

"But where has she been? Wasn't she coming back after she had the baby?" Anna asked.

"I thought so too," said Joel running his hand through his hair. His eyes shifted to a quiet Beth as she took a sip of her soda, "Have you heard anything from her yet Beth?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Oh my god," said Claire, looking at someone in the restaurant.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"It's Bridget, look!" she said quietly. Everyone turned their heads and looked where Claire was looking and sure enough, it was Bridget. However, she wasn't eating at the restaurant, she was a waitress. She was wearing a white long sleeved top that had the small Breadstix logo on the right side along with black pants with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Joel couldn't take his eyes off the blond, neither could Beth.

"Will you guys stop before she sees…" Emily couldn't finish her sentence in time before Bridget looked over and saw them, "…us."

Bridget quickly finished serving her last table and soon ran to the back, "I'm going to go talk to her," said Beth. Beth followed where Bridget ran to and went outside to the back of the restaurant where she found Bridget crying. "Bridget?"

"What is it? What do you want Beth?" Bridget asked with her back facing Beth.

Beth assumed that Bridget wasn't too happy to see her based off the tone of Bridget's voice, "Why didn't you answer my calls or reply to my texts?"

Bridget didn't say a word so Beth continued, "We all miss you Bridget, everyone does. The glee club, me, my mom and dad, and even Olivia if…"

"Oh god, please don't talk about her."

"Just give me an answer Bridget! I felt like I did something wrong! Just tell me!"

Bridget finally turned around and looked Beth in the eyes, "I was avoiding you because every single time I would've seen you or the thought of you would come up, I would think of Olivia and just knowing that you get to see her every morning when you wake up and every night before you go to bed, kills me."

"Bridget I…"

"Oh Beth, don't tell me how you know what this feels like because you don't."

Beth took a deep breath, "Bridget you know you can come and see her whenever you want to."

"That's the thing Beth, I can't cause if I see her I would want her back."

"Well I would know what Olivia would feel like if you weren't in her life. I couldn't imagine my mom and even my dad not being in mine," said Beth, placing a comforting hand on Bridget's shoulder, "She needs you in her life Bridget."

Bridget sniffled, "Thanks Beth, I'll think about it."

"How come you didn't come back to McKinley?"

"I don't know, again if I saw you I could not think of anything but Olivia. I think I will though, my aunt said she'd pay for tuition to McKinley if I decided to go back."

Beth smiled, "That's great, and the rest of the glee club is worried that we'll lose Sectionals without you."

Bridget put her arm around Beth, "I guess they won't have to worry about that anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been over a week since Beth and Bridget's encounter and Bridget still was not back. She hoped that she would at least stop by glee club that afternoon. Beth headed to photography class and sat next to Grant. "Hey!" said Beth with a smile.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, you're audition for the musical was great."

"Wait you saw my audition?"

"I kind of snuck in the auditorium and sat in the back. You really do have a great voice Beth. And you didn't tell me you played guitar."

"Thanks and yeah I do. My dad taught me when I was little and I grew to love it."

"Yeah on top of not singing, I can't play an instrument either."

Beth giggled, "Then what are you good at?"

"Photography."

"That isn't bad though. Oh and can you sign the petition Emily and I started? We're trying to get a volleyball team started at McKinley and we need one hundred signatures by November first," Beth offered, pulling out the petition from her backpack.

"Of course, we're friends aren't we?" said Grant, taking out his pen and signing his name on one of the lines.

Beth looked up at him, "Yeah we are."

"Okay class listen up!" said Mr. Andrews, "Today I'm assigning you all a project."

The class moaned and complained over the word _project_. "Yes a project! Aren't projects fun?"

"No," Beth mumbled, making Grant laugh.

Mr. Andrews started handing out copies of a rubric to the class, "What you will have to do for this project is think of a topic and then take several pictures of people, places, or things relating to that topic. Simple as that. It will be due the day before winter break."

"Great, I have no idea where to start," said Beth, looking at the rubric.

"I could help you out if you want me to?"

Beth smiled, "Yeah that would be great! Maybe next weekend you can come over?"

Grant nodded, "I'll see you then."

Beth headed to glee club later, anxiously waiting to see if Bridget was there. She entered the choir room but no sign of Bridget. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue," said Beth, rushing to her seat.

"It's okay Beth."

"Hey I'm going to go talk to Coach Sylvester after glee club about the volleyball team," Emily whispered into Beth's ear.

"Really?"

Emily nodded, "Hopefully she'll bend a little."

"Oh Coach Sylvester doesn't usually bend. But she might if you convince her!"

"Okay guys, Mrs. Kingston and I will have our decisions about who will be in the musical by Monday. Now I want to start discussing song ideas for Sectionals and who will be singing," said Mr. Shue.

"Face it Mr. Shue, we're screwed," said Ethan.

"Yeah everyone knows Bridget was the star in the glee club and without her, we won't even make it to Regionals," said Anna.

"Don't give up just yet you guys," said a familiar voice entering the choir room. Everyone knew who it was and all their heads turned. They saw a tall blonde standing in the doorway, wearing dark skinny jeans with black leather boots and a pink blouse with a black blazer to match. Her hair was curled and it fell past her shoulders ending at her mid back.

"Bridget," Joel said under his breath as everyone jumped out of their seats and ran over to her. Bridget was swarmed with hugs and _"welcome backs"_ from everyone. Beth was the last to give her a hug, "Is this afternoon okay to come over?" Bridget whispered in her ear.

Beth pulled away from the embrace and nodded with a smile, "Of course."

"What took you so long Bridget?" Blake asked.

"I just needed some time to myself, just to think things through and everything. I really did miss all of you though and I can't wait to meet some of the new members too."

"So what did you name her?" Anna asked.

Bridget gave a small smile, "Olivia, and don't worry she's with a good family now."

The glee club looked around at each other, happy that their friend was back, "And if you don't mind Mr. Shue I'd love to sing something."

"No problem," said Mr. Shue giving her a hug, "And we're thrilled to have you back."

"Thank you," Bridget giggled, "This song describes where I'm at in my life, and I really want to share it with all of you." Everyone fixed their eyes on Bridget as she started to sing.

_**There's some things that I regret,**_  
><em><strong>Some words I wish had gone unsaid,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some starts,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That had some bitter endings,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been some bad times I've been through,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Damage I cannot undo,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some things,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I could do all all over again,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it don't really matter,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life gets that much harder,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It makes you that much stronger,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, some pages turned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some bridges burned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there were,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lessons learned.<strong>_

_**And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every change, life has thrown me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm grateful, for every scar,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some pages turned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some bridges burned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there were lessons learned.<strong>_

_**There's mistakes that I have made,**_  
><em><strong>Some chances I just threw away,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some roads,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never should've taken,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Been some signs I didn't see,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hearts that I hurt needlessly,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some wounds,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it don't make no difference,<strong>_  
><em><strong>The past can't be rewritten,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You get the life you're given,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, some pages turned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some bridges burned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there were,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lessons learned.<strong>_

_**And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every change, life has thrown me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm grateful, for every scar,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some pages turned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some bridges burned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there were lessons learned.<strong>_

_**And all the things that break you,**_  
><em><strong>Are all the things that make you strong,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't change the past,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause it's gone,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you just gotta move on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because it's all,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lessons learned.<strong>_

_**And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,**_  
><em><strong>Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every change, life has thrown me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm grateful, for every scar,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some pages turned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some bridges burned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there were lessons learned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, some pages turned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some bridges burned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there were lessons learned,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lessons learned.<strong>_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on Coach Sylvester's door that afternoon, "Come in," said Sue. Emily entered the office and closed the door behind her.

"Coach, I want to join the Cheerios," Emily demanded.

"I thought you and Barbie were trying to start a volleyball team at the school. Because you know I won't allow anyone to use the gym unless I approve of it."

"I know, but I'm losing hope that we would actually start a team. Plus, I really want to be a Cheerio, I just never told Beth that because she thinks the idea of the Cheerios is overrated."

Sue took a minute to study the girl, "Ironically last week one of my girls got injured from a new routine and is out for the rest of the season. I do need someone to replace her."

"Oh please Coach!"

"Don't beg!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Emily said quietly.

Sue clicked her pen and started to write something down. "I'll have your uniform by Monday and be there at practice that afternoon. I expect you to reach my expectations," said Sue, not looking up at Emily.

"Thank you so much Coach Sylvester, I won't let you down!"

"You can leave now," said Sue as Emily quickly left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Quinn got home from work and after picking Olivia up from Judy's, Beth ran right up to her, "Mom, Bridget came back to McKinley and she's back in glee club and she said she's coming over to see Olivia this afternoon!"

"Wait, Bridget is coming here?"

"Yeah!" said Beth as the doorbell rang, "That has to be her!" Quinn set the car carrier down on the floor, unstrapped Olivia, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey!" said Beth, answering the door and giving Bridget a hug.

"So um, where is she?" asked Bridget, cutting to the chase.

"She's in the living room with my mom," said Beth, leading the way. Once they entered the living room, Bridget stopped in her tracks seeing the baby in Quinn's arms. Quinn handed Olivia to Beth as she gave Bridget a hug as well.

"We missed you sweetheart," said Quinn, during the embrace. However, Bridget peered over Quinn's shoulder still keeping her eyes locked on her baby girl.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch," Bridget apologized.

"It's okay; I bet you want to see her don't you?"

Bridget nodded as her eyes started to become red and puffy. Beth then handed Olivia back to Quinn and Olivia soon started to cry, "It's okay," Quinn cooed, "Look Livy your mommy's here."

A tear rolled down Bridget's cheek, "Quinn I'm not…"

Before Bridget could finish, Quinn stopped her, "Yes you are, we both are."

"Can I hold her?" Bridget asked.

"Of course you can," said Quinn, placing a crying Olivia in Bridget's arms.

"Oh wow," said Bridget as she held her little girl. Olivia started to calm down and she slowly stopped crying. Bridget studied her, noticing how her blonde hair had grown the last time she saw her and how her blue eyes mirrored her own.

"You're so beautiful," Bridget whispered, stroking the two month olds cheek.

Quinn and Beth watched from afar, "How'd you get her to come back and to see Olivia?" Quinn asked.

"I thought about you and I didn't want her waiting almost two years to see her like you did to see me," said Beth, watching Bridget and Olivia together.

Quinn got teary eyed placing a kiss on Beth's head. "I better stop before we all start crying," said Beth.

"Yeah you're right," Quinn chuckled, "Bridget, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Bridget, now with a smile on her face, looked up from Olivia, "I'd love to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the SUPER LONG lyrics too! I just feel like I need to add the whole thing in the story. I'm happy to be writing for Bridget again too! <strong>_

_**So the next chapter is when this new character is coming in, sorry that he/she wasn't in this chapter.**_

_**I also want to say that Finn and Rachel as well as Brittany and Santana WILL be in the story later, don't worry!**_

_**Oh and I also apologize for no Puck in this chapter too! Ha, what's wrong with me?**_

_**Next chapter: Puck and Quinn get into a pretty big fight. Grant starts to help Beth with the project. Bridget also helps Beth with signatures as well as talking to Sue about the volleyball team! More to come with Emily as a Cheerio too! We also find out who get's in the musical!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	29. I Promise

**Alright here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update, yet again. I've been busy and I haven't had the time to type. But I have already gotten a head start on the next chapter so that should be up very soon!**

**I also want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It means the world to me and I'm so happy to see new people reading this story as well! Other than that, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, OLIVIA, JULIET, EMILY, ALYSSA, GRANT, AND ANNA!**

* * *

><p>"I got the part of Rizzo!" Anna exclaimed as she read the paper on the bulletin board in the hallway. Many students from both the drama club and the glee club huddled by the bulletin board in hopes of getting a role in the musical.<p>

"Go up there!" Juliet insisted.

"I'm nervous, what if I don't get a part?" Beth questioned.

Juliet shrugged her shoulders, "Well you'll have to find out sooner or later. Plus Grant told me you were great!"

Beth took a deep breath and walked towards the bulletin board. She slowly looked up at the paper and saw that she didn't get the role of Sandy. Sarah McDonald, a senior from the drama club did. Juliet could see the disappointment on Beth's face from afar, "What's going on?" Grant asked Juliet.

"Beth wanted to see if she got the role of Sandy, and by the look on her face right now, she didn't."

Grant took the initiative and approached Beth first, with Juliet following behind. "I didn't get the part of Sandy. I should've known, I'm only a freshman. Sarah McDonald got it and she's a senior," said Beth.

Juliet gave her a hug, "It's okay Beth, you can just try again next year!"

"Wait Beth, did you read the rest of the paper?" Grant asked.

Beth turned back around and faced the bulletin board again, "No why?"

Grant had his finger pointed to a specific spot on the paper where Beth's eyes followed, "I got the part of Frenchy?"

"Beth that's great! You're still one of the Pink Ladies and that's huge!" said Juliet, giving her best friend another hug.

Beth smiled as she pulled away from the embrace and then went to hug Grant, "I can't believe it!"

"Congrats!" said Grant.

Juliet saw someone walk down the hallway and couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Emily?"

"Oh hey Juliet!" said Emily.

Beth pulled away from Grant and looked behind him to see Emily in a Cheerios uniform, "What the hell? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Nope!" said Emily as Beth noticed the blonde standing next to her.

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"Wow, she's more clueless than I thought!" the blonde giggled, "I'm Alyssa Adams, captain of the Cheerio's, the JV squad."

"But Emily, I thought you were going to help me with the volleyball team!"

"I changed my mind, it was never going to happen anyways so I chose something that would give me the best status at McKinley," said Emily.

Beth shook her head, "You hated the idea of the Cheerio's! Where's the Emily I know who would laugh at the thought of being on the Cheerio's?"

"People change Bethany," said Alyssa.

Beth shifted her eyes to Alyssa. She was perfect, tall, skinny, and not one imperfection on her face. "Is your name Emily? I don't think so," Beth snapped.

"I'm just simply defending my best friend. What's the harm in that?"

Beth gave Emily a look, "Best friend?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders as Alyssa got closer to Beth, "That's right, now you can go and see if you can start this all so important volleyball team by yourself. And I'll make sure to tell all my friends not to sign your stupid little petition, and I have a lot of friends."

"Come on Emily," said Alyssa, as her and Emily walked away together.

Beth was hurt and she wanted to cry. "Why would Emily do that?" Juliet asked.

"I have no idea," said Beth.

Grant could see how upset Beth was and wanted to make her feel better, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Beth nodded, "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Livy, please be quiet," said Quinn, holding Olivia in her arms as she continued to cry.

Quinn was stressed, aggravated, and tired. Puck was continuously working on the new store and was home less and less. She had told him that she wanted to start discussing baby names with him that night and she was afraid that he would be home late once again. She was behind on grading papers and sometimes even planning lessons for her classes.

Quinn had finally had enough and started crying herself, "Please Olivia, mommy is very tired."

Beth entered the house hearing Olivia's cries from upstairs. She wanted to forget about the Emily situation while she was home so maybe being with Olivia would help. She placed her backpack on the floor and went upstairs into Olivia's room. However, when she saw her mom crying as well Beth was really concerned. She noticed how tired she was lately and was helping her as much as she could. "Come here Olivia," said Beth.

Quinn turned around to see Beth. She handed Olivia to Beth before wiping her tears away. "Mom, go take a nap, you need to rest," said Beth.

Without hesitation Quinn listened to Beth, "Thank you," she mumbled.

Beth smiled, "No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until ten thirty at night when Puck came home. As he walked in, he could see that Quinn was in the living room and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. He could tell she was pissed by the look on her face, "Quinn I can explain."

"Okay Puck, explain why you couldn't have called me to let me know you were going to be home late once again. Or you could just give me another excuse as to why you're never around!"

"They wanted me to stay longer to discuss and go over carpeting okay? I know it sounds bizarre but I had to be there. I would've called but my phone died."

"Do you want to know what's bizarre? The fact that your fourteen year old daughter is home more than you are and how she's taking care of Olivia and making sure that I'm resting enough when that's supposed to be YOU!" Quinn yelled.

"This is my job Quinn and you knew how much time and effort I would be putting into this! I try to be here as much as I can!" Puck yelled back.

"That is total bullshit Puck. Beth and I never see you anymore! And you may not know it but Olivia does too!"

Puck started to get really aggravated, "What do you want me to do Quinn? Not open the new store?"

"Actually yes, and if this is what it's like already, what is it going to be like when the twins come? I can't handle a job and taking care of three babies on my own! They need a father!" Quinn yelled again.

"I didn't ask for any of this Quinn! Maybe my life would have been better if you got on that damn train!" Puck yelled at her and then automatically taking it back.

Quinn felt tears in her eyes, "Then maybe you can think about that alone tonight." She immediately left the living room and went upstairs without another word to Puck. She went into Beth's room to wake her up.

"Beth wake up," said Quinn flicking on the light.

"What is it mom?" said Beth closing her eyes tightly from the bright light in the room.

Quinn went into Beth's closet and grabbed her duffel bag, "Pack some clothes and other things you'd need for a few days. Bring your backpack too."

"Mom what's going on? Did something happen?"

"I'll explain in the car, just hurry," said Quinn before leaving the room to go get Olivia and packing her things as well.

Puck sat on the couch in the living room with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, regretting everything he said to her. He heard footsteps from the stairs and turned to see who it was, it was Beth holding Olivia giving him an apologetic look. "Beth go to the car, I'll be there in a minute," Quinn ordered.

Beth did as she was told and left the house with Olivia. "Quinn what are you doing?" Puck asked.

"I'm giving you exactly what you wanted. You want your life to be better then you've got it! That includes us not being in it," said Quinn leaving as well and slamming the door behind her.

Puck took a deep breath and hit the door with his fist, "Damn it Quinn."

He wasn't mad at Quinn, he was mad at himself. "You just had to bring up the train didn't you Puck?" he asked himself. It was the real reason why they were together now and Puck couldn't help but think back on that day.

_After hearing the knock on the door Puck went over to answer it, he knew exactly who it was. "Hey!" said Puck._

"_Hey," Quinn said sadly, "Shelby told me you were watching Beth and I just wanted to say goodbye to her and to you before I left for Yale."_

"_Yeah of course, my mom left a little while ago so it's just Beth and I for now," said Puck as Quinn entered the house. _

_Quinn nodded and out of the corner of her eye she saw her little girl, "Mama!" She felt a few tears in her eyes seeing Beth slowly padding towards her in a light pink sundress with little braids in her hair clutching the stuffed lamb Quinn had gotten her. She loved being called mama, and Shelby accepted that Beth called both of them mama. Shelby like it actually, she always wanted Beth to know that Quinn was her mom as well._

"_Hi Bethie, come here," said Quinn as she scooped up the two year old. _

"_Shelby wasn't kidding when she said she was getting good with talking," said Puck._

"_Yeah I can see that."_

"_Mama, don go awaes!" Beth cried, understanding that Quinn was going away for a while. _

_It pained Quinn inside to hear Beth say that. "I know baby, but I have to. I love you so much," said Quinn, placing a kiss on her cheek. Quinn wanted her goodbye for Beth to be quick, she wouldn't be able to take it if she held her any longer than she already had. _

_Beth nodded her little head and Quinn set her back down on the floor. Then she walked closer to Puck, "I really want to make this fast okay?"_

_Puck understood and gave her a hug, "Take care of yourself Quinn."_

"_I will, and call me often about Beth okay?"_

"_I will," said Puck. He wanted to say I love you too but he didn't and neither did she. _

"_I better be going before I miss my train," said Quinn, making her way out the door, "Bye."_

"_Bye," said Puck. It was killing him inside how she would probably never know how much he loved her. Watching Quinn walk out that door made his heart ache._

_He looked down and saw Beth looking up at him. "What are you looking at monkey face?" Puck asked, scooping her up and blowing raspberries on her belly making her laugh. _

_Puck walked into the kitchen and grabbed Beth's sippy cup for her, which was filled with apple juice. He sat her down in the highchair as he turned on the radio. "What will it be for lunch monkey face?" Puck asked her, trying to get his mind off Quinn. However, it was somewhat hard since Beth looked so much like her, even at two years old. _

_Beth shrugged her shoulders and Puck chuckled, "Well if you don't know then how am I supposed to know?"_

_As Puck looked around the kitchen to find something for Beth to eat, he couldn't help but listen to the lyrics of the song that was playing on the radio, it was Far Away by Nickelback. _

**_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I needed to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me an never let me go<em>**

"_What am I doing?" Puck asked himself. He quickly turned off the radio when the song finished and grabbed Beth out of her highchair. "Come on Beth, daddy's gotta go get mommy back," said Puck kissing the top of her head, quickly grabbing his keys and his wallet before leaving the house._

_After dropping Beth back off at Shelby's, he drove as fast as he could to the train station, hoping that the train for New Haven didn't leave yet. He didn't want to lose her just yet. When he got to the train station, he parked his truck in the parking lot and ran to the station. He kept pushing people out of his way and trying to avoid them as much as possible. _

_Puck ran to one of the ticket booths, "Where's the train for New Haven?"_

"_Right down there sir, you better hurry."_

"_Thanks," Puck said quickly before running again. He ran and ran and he ran even faster seeing the New Haven train starting to depart. "No, no, no, no, no," he kept saying, but it was too late, she was gone._

_Puck wiped his forehead now exhausted from all the running he had just done. "Puck!" he heard a voice calling his name. _

_He looked around to see the face that matched the voice. "Quinn!" he called aloud, hoping to get a response back. Then he saw her smiling at him in the distance just seeing her was a relief. She started running towards him, leaving her suitcases behind. _

_Quinn was still at a distance when she slowed down. "You didn't get on the train," said Puck._

_Quinn smiled tearfully and nodded her head, "And you came back for me."_

"_I came back because I meant what I said before about you being in Beth's life and that doesn't mean me calling you and telling you how she is. I also came back because I want you to know that I love you Quinn. I always have and I always will."_

"_You do?"_

_Puck nodded as Quinn jumped into his arms. He caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist. "That's good because I love you too," said Quinn, pressing her lips against his. _

_Puck pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead against hers, "I'm so glad you didn't get on that train."_

_Quinn smiled before kissing him again, "Me too."_

Quinn had explained what happened to Beth in the car as she drove to a local hotel. "I can't believe you just walked out like that though," said Beth from the passenger's seat.

"I know, but I just had to get away from him for now. I need some time to think, that's all."

Beth turned her head to check on Olivia who was in her car carrier in the backseat, sleeping peacefully. "Is there something on your mind sweetheart?" Quinn asked as she continued driving.

Beth chuckled, "I don't think you need to hear about my problems on top of your situation with dad."

"If anything I want to be distracted," said Quinn, "You might feel better if you tell me."

Beth breathed out heavily, "Emily bailed on me with the volleyball team, and she joined the Cheerios. Now she has a new best friend named Alyssa who's captain and she's perfect! She's tall, blonde, popular, and she doesn't have a single flaw! I just don't know what I did wrong."

"Well sweetie you're blonde too," said Quinn.

Beth started to laugh, "This isn't funny mom. But I don't blame Emily, I'm nothing compared to Alyssa."

Quinn took her one hand off the steering wheel, took Beth's hand, and held it, "Hey, then that's Emily's loss. And I know you Beth, when you want something, there's no stopping you until you get it. I know you'll get those signatures and start the volleyball team."

"Thanks mom," said Beth with a smile, "There is some good news though, I got the part of Frenchy for the school musical!"

"Beth that's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, hopefully I can do the part justice."

Quinn smiled, "I know you will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Quinn, Beth, and Olivia stayed at the hotel, Beth still went to school. The next day, Beth approached Bridget, "I need your help with something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Emily joined the Cheerios and gave up on starting a volleyball team with me."

"What the hell? Why would she do that to you?"

"I don't know, we're not friends anymore basically. Anyways, can you help me get one hundred signatures by November first?"

"How many do you have so far?"

Beth looked down at her petition in her hand, "Ten."

"Well," said Bridget, taking the petition from Beth, "We're going to have to work hard on getting ninety more."

Beth smiled and gave her a hug, "Thank you so so much! But there's one more thing."

"What?" Bridget asked, pulling away.

"I still have to convince Coach Sylvester about letting us use the gym."

"I think you're going to have to do that yourself B."

"Great," said Beth, pulling out her cell phone. She sent a quick text to Grant. _Can you come over next weekend instead? I've got a lot going on right now. _

"Who are you texting?" Bridget asked as the two blondes continued walking down the hallway.

"Grant."

Bridget gasped and smiled, giving Beth a nudge, "Who's Grant?"

Beth chuckled, "Don't worry, he's just a friend. Why does everyone think we are dating? Can't a boy and a girl just be friends anymore without being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Sadly Beth, no. And it's only human to assume right off the bat that you two are dating."

Beth shook her head as she felt her phone vibrate seeing that Grant texted back. _Of course, I understand._

Beth smiled and replied. _Thanks, you're the best._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few more days and Puck missed Quinn, he really missed her, he also missed Beth and Olivia too. Every day he would sit on the couch and wait for them to come back home. "_They need to come back home eventually, right?" _he thought.

During the afternoon, he heard the door open, which made Puck jump up and immediately run towards the door. "Hey dad," Beth said quietly.

"Come here, I missed you," said Puck, pulling Beth in for a hug.

"I missed you too dad," said Beth, pulling away.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's getting Olivia from the car. She's still mad at you dad," said Beth, heading towards the steps and making her way towards her room.

It wasn't long before Quinn entered the house, carrying Olivia in her car carrier. "Here let me take her," said Puck. Without a word, Quinn carefully handed Olivia to Puck. She slipped her coat off, set her purse on the kitchen counter, and headed upstairs as well.

Puck sighed and looked down at Olivia, "You're not mad at me are you Livy?"

Olivia gave him a small smile in return making Puck smile as well, "That's what I thought."

After changing Olivia and putting her down for a nap, Puck headed towards his room where Quinn was. He knocked on the door, "Quinn can we please talk?"

He took a deep breath, "Baby I didn't mean what I said before."

Quinn opened the door, "Then what did you mean?"

Puck sighed, "Quinn I'm sorry, it was in the moment. You know I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, well it sure sounded like you did," said Quinn, turning around and heading back into the room with Puck following behind.

"Well I lied," said Puck as he sat down on the bed next to Quinn.

"Quinn, I love you and my life changed for the better because you didn't get on that train. I love where I'm at in my life," Puck continued, "I promise you from now on, I will be here for you as much as I can because you, Beth, Olivia, and the twins are the most important things in my life."

There were tears in Quinn's eyes, "You promise?"

Puck leaned forward, pushing a few strands of her hair away from her face, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I promise," said Puck, looking into her hazel eyes.

"I missed you so much," said Quinn with a smile, "The twins wouldn't stop kicking. I guess they missed you too."

Puck then leaned down, resting his hands on Quinn's belly and placing a kiss on it as well, "I missed you two so much."

"So, when do you want to start thinking about names?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Whenever you want to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you all liked the new chapter! I should have the next one up again very soon (I promise).<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Puck and Quinn discuss names for the twins. Rachel calls and invites Beth to stay with her and Finn for New Years Eve. Bridget continues to help Beth with the volleyball team! And Beth confronts Sue plus much. much, more!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	30. Sweet Child Of Mine

****AUTHORS NOTE! EVERYONE PLEASE READ!****

**So as you can tell I changed my pen name from gleegirl9534 to FinchelQuick34. Same person, same stories, different name!**

**I also want to explain the delay on the update. I had this typed up for the longest time but I never got the chance to update! I went to Nashville, TN for the Carrie Underwood Fan Club Party for two days and then I was away for a majority of the weekend. I have finals coming up very soon so after this chapter, no more updates until school is done for me. But after, I will have so much time to update this story and my two others which I am VERY excited about!**

**Another thing, there are quite a few people who review saying that they want Beth to get pregnant. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I can tell you right now that it's NOT going to happen. Beth isn't that kind of girl in this story and if I did make her pregnant, that would be too many pregnancies and not to mention babies in this story! But I do appreciate the suggestion!**

**Okay, enough of my explaining and ranting. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT! BRIDGET, OLIVIA, GRANT, ANNA, JULIET, EMILY, AND ALYSSA!**

* * *

><p>"Madison?"<p>

"That's a terrible name Q," said Puck.

"It's not terrible," Quinn insisted as she started flipping through the baby names book again.

"Okay okay, let's look at boy names. We've been looking at girl names for a while," said Puck as he looked in another baby names book he had. Quinn already noticed the change in Puck; he was home a lot more and just helping out overall.

She had her feet rested on Puck's lap as she looked through the pages. "Hey I've got one, I actually suggested it before," said Puck.

"No I told you I really didn't like the name Michael."

"No it's not Michael, how about Jack and Jackie Daniels?"

Quinn slapped him with one of the baby name books, "Even after fourteen years you're still insistent on those stupid names!"

Puck laughed, "I thought I'd give it another try!"

"Sorry but it's still a no," said Quinn.

"Come on Q, please?"

"No! I'm not naming our children Jack and Jackie Daniels!"

"Please?" Puck asked again, starting to tickle her feet, making Quinn laugh hysterically.

"Puck stop it!" Quinn insisted as the phone started ringing.

"I'm not going to stop unless you say yes!"

Quinn continued being tickled and kept laughing, "I need to answer the phone!"

Puck eventually stopped and Quinn answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn it's Rachel!"

"Hey Rachel! What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if Beth wanted to come to New York and spend New Year's with us. I wasn't sure if you and Puck wanted to come too since I know you have Olivia and..."

"Oh it's fine Rachel, we don't mind not coming, but I'm sure Beth would love to come to New York," said Quinn.

"What about me going to New York?" Beth asked entering the living room, overhearing the conversation.

"I don't know Rachel, she seems kind of hesitant," said Puck, loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Yeah I don't think she wants to spend New Year's Eve with you, Finn, and Christopher," Quinn played along.

"Are you two insane?" said Beth, trying to grab the phone from Quinn. Puck and Quinn couldn't help but laugh as they teased Beth.

Quinn eventually handed the phone to Beth. "Sorry Rachel, my parents are animals," said Beth.

Rachel giggled on her end, "Well I asked your mom if you wanted to spend New Years with us! Finn and I want to take you to Times Square and it also gives us an excuse to see you!"

"YES YES YES! I would LOVE to come!" Beth squealed with delight.

Rachel chuckled, "Great! I'll call back when it gets closer to Christmas to figure out the dates."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Rachel!"

"It's no problem sweetie, we'll see you then! Send everyone our love," said Rachel.

Beth smiled, "I will, bye!"

"Feed her to New York rats while she's there!" Puck said quickly before Beth hung up.

Beth's jaw dropped, "How old are you dad? Ten?"

"How old are you dad? Ten?" Puck mocked. Beth just rolled her eyes in return as she picked up one of the baby name books.

"Finally talking about names?" Beth asked.

Quinn nodded, "Do you want to help? All your dad is insisting on is Jack and Jackie Daniels."

"Again?"

"Come on, they're rock star names!"

Beth breathed out heavily, "Yeah you guys do need my help."

"Hey I named you didn't I?" Puck stated.

"That's true," said Beth, as she skimmed through the book. "Okay, what about Tyler, for the boy?"

Quinn and Puck both looked at each other. "I like that name a lot," said Quinn.

Puck smiled back, "Yeah I do too."

"Really, you guys like that name?" Beth questioned.

Quinn and Puck both nodded towards her. "Awesome! I just named my little brother!" said Beth with excitement.

Quinn giggled, "Alright, one down and one more to go."

"Mom I think you should pick her name," Beth suggested.

Quinn picked up the book that rested on her belly and flipped through it again. "Avery," she said a few moments later.

"Yeah I like it, it's not too girly and it's not that common either," said Beth.

"I love it," said Puck.

"Tyler and Avery Puckerman sounds perfect," said Quinn, rubbing gentle circles on her belly.

"Awesome, I better go practice my lines for the musical," said Beth as she left the room, "Oh and one more thing," said Beth before she left the living room.

"Is it okay if I have a friend over on Saturday?"

"Sure, who is it?" Quinn asked.

"His name is Grant. He's going to help me with my project for photography class," said Beth.

Quinn could see Puck's face from the corner of her eye, "Yeah that's fine Beth, we can't wait to meet him."

Beth smiled before she left the room, "Thanks mom!"

Once Beth left the room, Quinn turned to Puck. "Last time I checked, Grant was a boy's name," said Puck.

Quinn placed a hand on Pucks leg and rubbed it slightly as she stood up from the couch. "Relax babe, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What the hell happened to no boys in the house or her dating until she was at least thirty?"

Quinn chuckled, "Puck you've got to relax, and she said they were just friends."

"That's how it all starts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday afternoon when Beth and Bridget entered Principal Figgins' office. "Principal Figgins, here are the one hundred signatures I promised," said Beth as she handed the petition to the old Indian man.

He observed the list and looked up at Beth and Bridget again, "What happened to Miss. Telesco?"

"She decided that she didn't want to help me anymore so I found someone else. Someone better actually," said Beth, glancing over at Bridget.

"Beth still has to talk to Coach Sylvester but I have a long list of friends who would want to join the volleyball team," said Bridget.

"Sounds good to me," said Principal Figgins, "Oh and Miss. Corcoran."

Beth paused, "Yes, Principal Figgins?"

"I'll be sure to find you two coaches as well, for a JV and a Varsity team."

Beth and Bridget both smiled, "Thank you so much! We won't let you down."

Once Beth and Bridget were in the hallway, Beth gave Bridget a hug, "Thank you so much Bridget. I couldn't have done it without you!"

"It was the least I could do Beth. I wouldn't be back here at McKinley or have seen Olivia if it wasn't for you," said Bridget, "So are you ready for glee club? Mr. Shue said we're going to start talking about songs for Sectionals."

"I was actually going to go and talk to Coach Sylvester if that's okay."

"Oh yeah of course, good luck!"

"Thanks!"said Beth, making her way to Coach Sylvester's office.

As she approached the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in," Sue said sternly.

"Coach Sylvester, I need to talk to you about the volleyball team using the gym."

"Since when was there a volleyball team here at McKinley?" said Sue. "Oh don't tell me you actually got those signatures."

Beth nodded proudly, "All one hundred of them."

"It's still a no Barbie."

"Please Coach Sylvester; volleyball for me is like the Cheerio's for you. You have a passion for it and when you have a passion for something, you won't give up. So no matter what you say, I'm not giving up," said Beth.

"I know I'm only one person in this school but I really want this and when I want something, I'll do anything to get it," Beth added. Sue observed the teen, recognizing someone similar to Beth that she knew fourteen years ago.

"If you're not going to say anything Coach, I'm going to be on my way. I'm late for glee club as it is," said Beth, standing up from the chair seated directly across from Sue.

"Beth wait," said Sue, making the blonde stop immediately. She was actually surprised that Sue used her real name instead of Barbie.

Beth walked back to the chair and sat down again, facing the aged woman. "You remind me of your mother in many ways Beth, and I have always admired her. You have her confidence, admiration, passion, and strive. I was hoping that you would put that into the Cheerio's but obviously you're too good for it."

"Whatever Emily told you, I never meant to offend you in any way. Yeah I've heard things about you but my mom always told me that she loved the Cheerios and that it was my choice to join and no one else's."

Sue breathed out heavily, "You can use the gym after school on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's from three to four thirty, no sooner or later."

"Really?"

Sue nodded, "You have my word."

Beth smiled as she stood up once more, "Thank you Coach."

"Tell her I said hi and that I hope she's doing well," Sue added before Beth left her office.

Beth gave her another smile, "I will, thank you again."

"No problem."

Beth quickly left the office and ran towards the choir room. She opened the choir room door and scurried to her seat as everyone's eye's followed Beth as she moved. "I'm sorry Mr. Shue, I was talking to Coach Sylvester," said Beth.

Mr. Shue nodded and continued what he was saying. "Okay so this year's theme for sectionals is 80's classic rock."

"Really? That's so lame," said Emily.

"No it's not Em, so just be quiet," Joel said to his sister.

"And I was hoping that we could open with Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams and have it sung as a duet. Bridget and Joel, I had you two in mind if you're up for it."

Inside, Joel felt butterflies in his stomach. "I'm up for it," said Bridget.

Joel turned to look at Bridget, "Yeah me too."

"Great," said Mr. Shue. "And our big group number will be Walk This Way by Aerosmith."

The glee club seemed to agree with the song selection that Mr. Shue chose, except for Emily. "Well what if I don't like the song selection?" Emily said as she stood up from her seat proudly in her Cheerios uniform.

"Do you have any suggestions then Emily?"

"No, I just think the whole theme is a stupid idea!"

"Mr. Shue can't change that Emily!" said Anna.

"Yeah and who are you, as a freshman, to be standing up and stating your orders?" said Bridget.

"Fine," Emily scoffed. "Clearly I'm not wanted here."

Everyone watched Emily walk out of the choir room, shocked. "Did she just quit glee club?" Juliet whispered to Beth.

"I think she did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" said Beth as she answered the door.

"Hey!" Grant reiterated. It was finally the weekend and Grant had come over to help Beth start her project for photography class.

"Come in," said Beth. "My parents aren't home right now because my mom has a doctors appointment."

"That's cool. Whoa what's with all the baby stuff?"

"Well even with Olivia my mom is having twins so we just got a bunch of new stuff for them," said Beth as Grant observed the unopened boxes.

"Oh wow, that's a lot to take on," said Grant as he followed Beth up to her room.

"Yeah it is, but I'm excited for them."

They soon entered Beth's room, Grant looked around and chuckled, "If this isn't a teenage girl's room, I don't know what is."

Beth giggled, "Maybe you should start helping me with the project."

"Good idea," said Grant. "How about you think of something that you want to express in a picture."

Beth thought and Grant could tell she was having a hard time coming up with an idea. "Maybe you could tell me something about yourself that I don't know? I could think of something for you based on that."

"Well, I had been adopted," Beth admitted.

"Wait, those aren't your biological parents?" Grant asked, now confused.

"Yeah they are but I was adopted when I was a baby. They had me at sixteen, gave me up, and I was adopted. But my other mom Shelby, died in a car accident back in January and I was actually in the car with her."

"I'm so sorry; you didn't have to tell me that."

Beth smiled, "No it's okay, I wanted to. I'm better about the whole thing now than I used to be. I still miss her though."

"Yeah I understand," said Grant, "So what do I call you parents when I meet them?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman," Beth giggled at Grant's idea of how he tried to change the subject.

"Cool," Grant replied.

"I think I thought of an idea for my project," Beth announced.

"Finally! What is it?"

"Love. People, things, places that I love," said Beth.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Beth, we're home!" Quinn called.

"I better get going though, my mom wants me to watch Chase while her and my dad go out for the afternoon," said Grant. "But at least you know what you're doing now for the project."

Beth was disappointed that he had to leave so soon, "Oh that's okay, I understand."

Beth and Grant made their way down stairs and Grant immediately approached Quinn and Puck shaking both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman," said Grant with a smile across his face.

"It's nice to meet you too Grant," Quinn responded.

"I'm sorry this was short but I have to get going. My mom and dad need me at home sooner than I thought. Bye Beth!" said Grant, quickly exiting through the front door.

"He left fast," Puck said.

"Stop it, he was sweet. He can't help it if he had to leave early," Quinn insisted. "Did he help you with your project at least?"

"Yeah he did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck woke up to small cries coming through the baby monitor that night. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. Puck turned to look over at Quinn who was out like a light. He couldn't blame her though, she needed the sleep.

Puck stood up and made his way towards Olivia's room. He entered the room and followed the cries to her crib where Olivia fussed as Puck scooped her up into his arms. He easily changed the baby's diaper, which was no use in the end because she was still crying.

"What's wrong Livy?" Puck asked as he bounced her up and down, lightly in his arms.

"Want me to try singing to you again? I know you like that."

Puck searched through his mind for songs that would be good to sing to her. "I sing Sweet Caroline to you all the time so you must be tried of that by now," Puck chuckled.

It wasn't long before he finally thought of the perfect song. "Okay, daddy thought of one. If you don't like it though, I apologize in advance."

_**She's got a smile it seems to me**_  
><em><strong>Reminds me of childhood memories<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was as fresh as the bright blue sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now and then when I see her face<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me away to that special place<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I'd stare too long<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd probably break down and cry<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Sweet child o' mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sweet love of mine<strong>_

_Puck looked down at his little girl and saw her eyes slowly starting to close. He took the back of his finger and softly brushed her cheek._

_**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**_  
><em><strong>As if they thought of rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hate to look into those eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And see an ounce of pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where as a child I'd hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>And pray for the thunder<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>To quietly pass me by<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>Sweet child o' mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sweet love of mine<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! I love how it turned out too!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Bridget and Joel start to get closer when they rehearse for Sectionals. Beth starts volleyball and rehearsals for the musical when she falls for one of her co stars. Grant also starts to have feelings for Beth.**_

_**Song: Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns N' Roses**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	31. Good To You

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay yet again. I've been enjoying my summer and I just got back from vacation the other day. **

**Okay so I like this chapter but I also don't like it because I feel like it's too short and you guys deserve so much more! But that's up for you all to decide so I hope you like the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, JOEL, ANNA, SARAH, AND IAN!**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" said Bridget as she entered the choir room.<p>

Joel sat at the piano and turned around as soon as Bridget came in, "Hey, right on time."

"Don't you have rehearsals for the musical?" Bridget asked, placing her messenger bag on top of the piano.

"They don't start until four so we have plenty of time to rehearse."

"Great!" Bridget said with a smile. She walked over to Joel and sat next to him, making Joel a little nervous, but anxious at the same time. This is the girl he liked and he didn't want to screw their first rehearsal up.

"What about volley ball?" Joel asked.

"I don't have practice today, but tomorrow I do. How about we start rehearsing?"

Joel chuckled, "Yeah you're right. Oh is it okay if we do a practice song to kind of see how we do together?"

"Sure, what song did you have in mind?"

"Good to You by Marianas Trench. I know it isn't Carrie Underwood but it's a great song." said Joel.

Bridget giggled, "I love that song actually!"

"Awesome," said Joel, pulling out the sheet music, "Ready?"

Bridget smiled and nodded as Joel started playing the piano.

_**[Joel]**_

_**Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
>And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it<strong>_

_**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.**_

_**[Joel and Bridget]**_

_**And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
>And I'd be so good to you.<br>I would.**_

_**[Bridget]**_

_**Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.<br>But I still have your letter, just got caught between  
>Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.<strong>_

_**[Joel and Bridget]**_

_**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you.  
>Woahh<br>You bring me higher.  
>Yeah.<br>I would.**_

_**And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.**_  
><em><strong>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'd be so good to you.<strong>_

_**[Bridget]**_

_**I'd be good to you,  
><strong>_

_**[Joel]**_

_**I'd be good to you,  
><strong>_

_**[Joel and Bridget]**_

_**I'd be so good to you...**_

When they both stopped singing Bridget slowly turned her head towards Joel. The chemistry was amazing, no doubt., but she didn't know what to feel in that moment. She knew that Joel was trying to tell her something from the meaning of the song. Bridget always thought of Joel as a friend but nothing more.

Joel wanted so badly to kiss her, so he did, or at least attempted. "Joel what are you doing?" Bridget asked, pulling away before Joel could kiss her.

"Bridget I really like you, I always have and I felt I should tell you through a song."

Bridget stood up, "Joel, I'm not ready for a boyfriend."

"Is this still about Connor? Bridget, that guy was an ass hole and treated you like shit! You don't think I saw you two in the hallway last year when you tried talking to him?" Joel said sternly, standing up as well.

"No! This is not about Connor! I don't know, maybe it is but I just need a break."

"Bridget you've been on a break for almost three months! If you're afraid I'll break your heart like Connor did, then know this. I would never do that because I think you're the most beautiful girl in this school. Hell, probably in all of Ohio. You're so talented and you have the biggest passion for singing that I have ever seen. I love the way you walk down those hallways every god damn day with strength and confidence like nothing ever happened to you last year."

By this point Bridget's eyes were red and puffy, "Joel…"

Joel sighed as he grabbed his backpack, "Okay, I'll stop."

"No Joel wait," said Bridget, trying to stop him from leaving the choir room.

Joel turned around again to face Bridget. "That is the sweetest thing that any guy has ever said to me. I really needed to hear it to."

"So, what do you want to do? Do you feel the same way about me?"

Bridget got closer to Joel, now knowing how she felt about the guy in front of her; she pressed her lips against his. "I'm assuming that's a yes," said Joel.

Bridget laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. Maybe Joel would be good for her, another positive thing in her life. "How about we continue rehearsing?" Bridget asked.

Joel smiled at her; he never thought in a million years that he would be Bridget Monroe's boyfriend, ever. But as he took her hand into his, walking back towards the piano, it was finally starting to sink in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far for Beth, rehearsal for Grease was going well. She mostly worked on scenes with the girls who were playing the Pink Ladies. "Hey you're doing great Beth," said Anna.

"Thanks, you too! You weren't kidding when you said you can play a bitch."

Anna and Beth both laughed, "Yeah and this gives me an excuse to talk trash to Sarah McDonald."

"Hey Anna, who's that guy over there?" Beth asked, pointing to a guy somewhat afar from them.

"Oh Ian? Yeah he's playing one of the T-Birds. We have a few scenes with him."

"Is he a sophomore?"

Anna nodded, "Yep."

"Well he's incredibly attractive," said Beth, making Anna laugh again.

"Yeah he is, and I know that he flirts with all the girls so if you're lucky he just might come your way," said Anna as she noticed Ian walking towards them. "Right on cue too," Anna quickly whispered to Beth.

"Hey Anna and…Beth, isn't it?" Ian questioned.

Beth smiled, "That's me."

He gave her a side smile back, "Pretty name you've got there Beth."

Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head and Ian noticed, "What? I'm trying to be nice Anna."

"Yeah, _too _nice."

"Come on Beth, we have to do our _summer nights_ scene," said Anna, walking away.

"I better go," said Beth.

"You play Frenchy right?" Ian asked.

Beth nodded, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Then I'm going to get to see you around a lot more."

Beth was over the moon. Ian was cute; he was tall with brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. "I'm looking forward to it," Beth said before she ran off to catch up with Anna.

Before she caught up with Anna she could see Joel smiling to himself, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," Joel said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, I'll get it out of Bridget later," said Beth before walking away. She could just tell something happened between them, something good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her way home, Beth thought about Ian. She didn't want to become obsessed with him like she did with Dean. When she entered the house she saw a familiar face, "Grandma?"

"Hi Bethie!" said Judy, quickly walking towards her granddaughter and giving her a hug.

"It's nice to see you too grandma but what are you doing here?"

"Well your mom and dad asked me to stay here to help around the house and help them out when the twins come."

"So you're living here now?" Beth asked, slipping her coat off and hanging it in the closet.

"Temporarily yes, but I'm so happy I get to see you every day now!" Judy smiled.

"Me too grandma," said Beth, smiling back. "So where are my mom and dad?"

"Oh your dad went to the new store for a little bit and your mom is upstairs resting and Olivia is resting as well."

"It looks like you have everything under control here don't you grandma?" Beth giggled.

"I sure do, oh and Bethie I had the perfect idea!" Judy said excitingly.

Beth loved how Judy called her Bethie, "What is it?"

"I was thinking of throwing your mom a surprise baby shower and I want you to help me!"

"That would be great grandma, and I know she would love it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked it! You're going to see more Judy every now and again. Lol and I can't believe I didn't have Quinn or Puck in this chapter! It's weird but I actually kind of liked it! And I know I said there would be some more Beth and Grant in this chapter, but I felt like as I was typing, it wouldn't have worked out in this chapter. But there will be a few scenes with them in the next chapter!<strong>_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Btw, I'm not sure if I like the whole new review format. Do you?**_

_**Next Chapter: Judy takes Quinn shopping for baby stuff and Beth comes along. Beth and Grant scenes as well as more from Bridget and Joel! Thanksgiving comes and brings back the Evans family! More events to come as well!**_


	32. Kisses and Kicks

**Thank you all for the continued support for this story! It means the world to me and I'm so glad you all love it. The reviews always make my day and I love reading them. **

**I just want to remind you all that this story is SO FAR from being done. I've got lots more in store for you all!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: GRANT!**

* * *

><p>Beth woke up on Saturday morning to a smell that she loved, bacon. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, she observed her room for a quick second, then immediately left the room and heading downstairs.<p>

Beth then entered the kitchen seeing not just bacon was cooked, but eggs, pancakes, and waffles too. "Grandma did you cook all of this?" Beth asked.

"I sure did," said Judy.

"Thanks grandma you're the best!" Beth exclaimed as she dashed to the cabinet and grabbed a plate.

Judy giggled, "It beats cereal in the morning doesn't it?"

"Sure does," said Beth as she helped herself to the bacon.

"Whoa, I could get used to this every morning," said Puck, entering the kitchen with Quinn beside him.

"Mom, you didn't have to do this," Quinn sighed.

"Oh yes she did," said Beth, taking a piece of bacon and eating it. Puck took a seat as well immediately reaching for the waffles.

Judy chuckled, "It's fine Quinnie, I wanted to. I came here to help out and that's what I'm doing."

Quinn smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks mom."

"Good, now I want to take you out shopping for the babies today. Beth I want you to come along too," said Judy, turning back to Beth.

Beth nodded, "Cool."

"Hey stop eating all of the bacon missy," said Quinn, taking a seat next to Beth at the kitchen table.

"I like bacon too!"

"But I'm eating for three so I've got dibs."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judy took Quinn and Beth to Babies 'R' Us and it seemed that Judy was the most excited. She just wanted to be there for Quinn this time around since she wasn't there for her when she was pregnant with Beth.

"It smells amazing in here!" said Beth, "That's the '_baby'_ smell isn't it?'

Judy nodded and continued pushing the cart, "Mom you don't need to get that much stuff. Puck and I…"

"Quinn if I want to spoil my grandchildren I will."

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "If you insist."

"I'm going to go look around," said Beth.

"Go ahead, but don't be long," said Quinn. Beth left Quinn and Judy and started roaming the isles. She did bring money with her and was planning to buy something for Tyler and Avery.

There was so much to choose from and it was hard for Beth to decide. Then she came across the perfect gifts. For Tyler, she found a stuffed animal dinosaur. It was light green with a long tail and it's belly was a light yellow. The dinosaur also had a simple smile which made it less scary and more friendly. And for Avery, she found a stuffed animal bunny, it was so soft and white. It had floppy ears with a light pink nose and blue eyes. "Perfect," Beth said to herself.

She wanted to keep it a surprise so she headed to the checkout to buy the stuffed animals. Beth finished purchasing them and hid the bag under her coat. "So are you guys getting anything?" Beth asked as she approached Judy and Quinn again.

"Just a few outfits really," said Quinn.

"Oh and we found these super cute stuffed animals! One is a dinosaur and one is a bunny!' said Judy. She showed Beth the same exact stuffed animals that she just bought. She couldn't let her buy them.

"Grandma, do you really think that they would like them? They look…ugly."

"Beth what are you talking about, they're adorable!' said Quinn.

Beth shook her head, "No they aren't!"

"Fine, I guess they do look a little silly," said Judy, placing both of the stuffed animals on the shelf.

Beth smiled and bit her lip as she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Grant. It was a text that read, "Wanna hang out?"

Beth replied, "Sure! What did you have in mind?"

A moment later there was a reply, "Lima Skate Park? Don't worry I'll explain everything later if you come."

"I'll be there," Beth texted back.

"Hey mom is it okay if I hang out with Grant at the Skate Park?" Beth asked.

"Sounds fine to me."

"Who's Grant," Judy asked as they started checking out.

"He's just a friend grandma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye mom, bye grandma!" said Beth, stepping out of the car.

"Have fun," said Quinn.

"Wait so is that Grant?" Judy asked, pointing to the boy that Beth was walking towards.

Quinn nodded, "That's him."

"Are they going out?"

Quinn giggled, "No mom they aren't. Beth would tell me if she had a boyfriend because she tells me everything."

Judy and Quinn eventually left. At the Skate Park there weren't that many people but those who were there, were riding skateboards. "How's the project coming along?" Grant asked.

"It's going great but Grant, why did you ask me to meet you here."

"There's something else you don't know about me," said Grant, looking down at the skateboard in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked to skateboard?"

"Skateboarders get an image don't they?"

"Sometimes but not always," said Beth.

"Well do you want me to show you what I can do on this thing?"

"I'd love to," said Beth. She was amazed at how good Grant was on his skateboard. How easy he made it seem going up and down ramps and doing different tricks in the air.

When Grant finished, Beth applauded and cheered loudly so that everyone could hear. "Do you want to try?" Grant asked, handing Beth his skateboard.

"I can't do all of those tricks Grant!"

Grant laughed, "I don't expect you to know how to do those tricks. I was thinking just the basic, getting on the board, and rolling around."

"I think I could do that."

Grant placed his skateboard on the ground and Beth stepped on it, almost losing her balance already, but Grant caught her, "I got you."

"Thanks, I can tell already that I'm going to be a master at this," Beth joked.

Grant chuckled, "Totally."

Beth got a little better each time she got on the skateboard and eventually could do it on her own without Grant's help. "I did it!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

Beth broke apart the hug, even though Grant still wanted to hold her, "I should be getting home soon."

"I'll walk you home if you want," said Grant.

"Thanks."

"Oh and again, I'm sorry for leaving so sudden when I was at your house."

"It's fine Grant, really."

Grant nodded, "Hey but your parents seem cool."

"Yeah they're okay I guess," Beth joked.

"Your dad kept giving me a look though."

Beth giggled, "That's my daddy for ya, always protecting me from every boy that comes my way."

"So you're a daddy's girl?"

"Yeah and a mommy's girl too, so both. They're like my best friends though."

"That's cool how you can be friends with your parents like that. My parents are just parents and nothing more," said Grant.

"I guess you can call me lucky then."

Just then it started to rain, not just rain, pouring rain. "Oh my god really?" said Beth, trying to cover her hair.

Grant noticed that Beth didn't have hood on her coat so he took off his own coat and put it over Beth to cover her. "Don't you need your coat? It's freezing!" said Beth.

"It's fine. Come on we better run," said Grant, starting to run with his skateboard in hand.

"Wait for me!" Beth shouted.

Soon they arrived at Beth's house and Beth couldn't stop laughing. Grant laughed too, "Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine," said Beth as they stopped at the front step.

Beth took off Grants coat and handed it back to him. "Thanks for…" but before Beth could even finish her sentence, she felt Grants lips pressing against her own.

It wasn't a long kiss but it was long enough for Beth and Grant. They both pulled away and without a word goodbye, Beth ran into the house. She closed the door behind her and leaned back on the door, trying to comprehend what just happened. Grant, one of her best friends, just kissed her.

Beth made her way up to her room, completely shutting out everyone. She could hear Judy asking her what was wrong but Beth didn't answer. Beth also walked by Quinn too and completely ignored her as she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Out in the hallway Puck approached Quinn, "Did he do something to her? I swear if he…."

"Honey I think she would be more upset if Grant did anything to her. But something did happen between them;" said Quinn, "Let me talk to her."

Puck nodded and let Quinn do her thing. Before heading into Beth's room, she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and brought it with her back to Beth's room. "Knock, knock," said Quinn opening the door.

Beth didn't say a word, she just sat on her bed, still wearing her soaked clothes. "Beth what happened?" Quinn anxiously asked, placing the towel around Beth.

Beth turned her head towards Quinn, "He kissed me mom."

Quinn and Beth looked at each other until Beth turned away again. Quinn breathed out heavily, "You know what, we're going to have one of our special girls only nights okay, just me and you. You're going to tell me everything that happened and we'll order pizza and just be girls okay?"

Beth agreed, "Okay."

"But first I want you to change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold," said Quinn as she placed a kiss on Beth's forehead before she left the room.

About an hour later, Beth and Quinn had eaten the pizza and Beth had told Quinn everything. "The thing is mom, I don't like him that way," said Beth as she painted Quinn's toenails.

"Then maybe you should tell him that."

"But what if he doesn't accept it in the way that I want him to. What if it ruins our friendship?"

"If he was your friend then he would understand," said Quinn.

"I knew he liked you though. The way he was looking at you when he had to leave said it all," Quinn added.

"Really?"

Quinn nodded and Beth sighed, "The whole kiss was so cliché! It was basically another version of The Notebook, but in our version I don't love him back."

Quinn felt bad; she wished she could help Beth so much more than just giving advice. "Hey but you got your first kiss!" said Quinn, trying to be more positive.

Beth gave her a small smile as she finished painting her toenails, "Yeah I did. But please don't tell dad. He's going to freak out and ask a million questions if he knew."

"For now I won't tell him, but eventually you will have to. You know that right?"

Beth nodded, "I know."

"Done!" said Beth, changing the subject as she tightened the brush back on.

"They look fantastic. Thanks sweetheart," said Quinn admiring her new toenails.

"Anytime," said Beth, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"This might sound completely stupid but what does it feel like to be pregnant? I'm just curious, that's all."

Quinn giggled, "It's not a stupid question Beth."

"It isn't?" Beth asked as she sat down next to her on the bed.

Quinn shook her head, "Not at all. And to answer it, it feels like a big watermelon inside of you."

"A watermelon?"

"Yep, and when the baby kicks it feels like a bunch of butterflies. In my case it's two times the butterflies."

"That's actually kind of cool."

"Do you want to feel?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright so on my left side is Tyler and on my right is Avery I believe, and right now Tyler is kicking a little," said Quinn.

Beth reached over to feel the left side of Quinn's belly and immediately felt Tyler kicking, "Oh my god that is so cool!"

"Avery's just being shy. Don't be shy around your sister Avery," said Quinn.

Beth couldn't help but laugh, "Come on Avery it's just me."

They waited a moment until Quinn told Beth to feel her right side and sure enough Avery gave a few little kicks. "That is literally the coolest thing ever," said Beth.

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

"I'm glad I talked with you mom. We haven't talked like that in a long time," said Beth.

"Me too," said Quinn as she gave Beth a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, how did it go with Beth," Puck asked, entering their bedroom later that night.

"It was good, she felt better after we talked."

"Well what happened?" Puck continued to ask.

"We just talked about girl stuff," Quinn insisted

Puck sat down on the bed next to her, leaning against the headboard, with a small book in his hand. "I'll get it out of you later. Hey do you remember this though?"

Puck showed her the book which brought a smile to her face. It was the children's book Goodnight Moon. "Of course I remember. You would read that to Beth every night while I was pregnant with her when I was staying at your house," said Quinn.

Puck smiled at the memory, "Well why don't I try it again with the twins?"

Quinn smiled down at her large belly as she rested both of her hands on it, "I think they would love that."

Puck then opened the book and got closer to Quinn's belly and started reading, "Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon."

"Puck they're kicking a lot already," Quinn chuckled.

Puck then moved his hand to Quinn's belly and felt Tyler and Avery kicking. "That's so cool."

Quinn giggled, he sounded just like Beth, "Keep reading daddy."

"Okay mommy," Puck played along.

When Puck eventually finished the book he felt both of them kicking again. "They must love the sound of their daddy's voice," said Quinn.

Puck smiled at her as he closed the book, "I think that they're going to have your eyes Q."

"Really?"

Puck nodded, took his hand again, and started to rub soothing circles on her belly, "And, I think that Tyler is going to have your blonde hair and Avery is going to have my brown hair."

Quinn rested her hand on top of his, "I can see that too."

Puck got closer to her belly again and said, "It looks like you two have to live up to our expectations."

Quinn giggled, "Don't listen to daddy, either way we would love you both no matter what."

Puck silently chuckled before he placed two kisses on her belly, one for Tyler and one for Avery, "Yeah what mommy said."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter turned out to be so much longer than what I had expected. Oh and I apologize, the NEXT chapter will be the Thanksgiving chapter. Again I didn't want it jammed in with this one. It wouldn't have flowed nicely. <strong>_

_**Next Chapter: Thanksgiving time! The Evans family, Bridget, and a surprise visit from some old friends come to celebrate the holiday with the Puckerman's. There will also be trouble in store when Russell is invited and causes unnecessary confrontation with Puck and Quinn.**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	33. Thanksgiving Gone Wrong!

**Wahoo new chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews mean a lot to me so please keep them coming! This chapter literally took me two days to type, there was just so much I had to think through!**

**Well this chapter turned out to be VERY interesting. I didn't plan half of what is in this chapter in the beginning, then ideas just kept coming and coming! I have to thank my real life best friend chordoverstreetfanactic for helping me with this chapter while my partner and crime Alybear is away at camp. I love you girlie and this chapter is all for you! Lots of Samcedes!**

**And is anyone like legit scared to see how Glee season 4 ends up? So far I had heard NOTHING about Quick and they didn't even mention them at Comic Con! But apparently they're going to introduce Puck's brother? WTF? Puck has a brother now? SINCE WHEN? Ugh Ryan Murphy you're killing me. I just want Quick! That's not too much to ask! Ugh and Finchel seems doomed too so I feel like this is going to be a bad season for both of my OTP'S. Well we all just have to see what Ryan Murphy pulls out of his ass for season 4. Lol okay, I'm done with my Glee season 4 rant. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, OLIVIA, AND ALAYNA!**

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving had approached and it certainly kept Judy and Quinn busy, cooking wise. Judy didn't want Quinn to do much; she really just wanted her to relax. Sam, Mercedes, and Alayna were invited over to spend the holiday with the Puckerman's, as well as Bridget. She told Beth how her Aunt was going away on business for Thanksgiving and she didn't want to spend the holiday alone, so she was invited. Bridget also thought it would be a great opportunity to spend more time with Olivia too.<p>

Sam, Mercedes, and Alayna were the first to arrive. "Beth!" Alayna exclaimed, running towards the teenager.

"Hey girlie!" said Beth as she scooped up the little girl and spun her around in her arms. She eventually placed Alayna on the ground and went over to Sam and Mercedes, giving them hugs as well. "How have you been Beth?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm good."

"Hey you!" said Quinn, making her way towards Mercedes and giving her a hug.

"You look amazing Quinn," said Mercedes.

Quinn rolled her eyes, she then went to Sam to give him a hug, "That's such a lie."

"She's not lying," said Sam.

"Alright whatever you guys say," said Quinn.

Puck then came downstairs with Olivia in his arms, "Hey!"

"Hey," said Sam, giving his best friend a hug.

"Olivia has gotten so big," said Mercedes as she played along with Olivia's hand.

In the living room Beth was keeping Alayna entertained by watching TV. Beth kept on receiving messages from Grant for the past few days since their first kiss. Beth wasn't ready to talk to him so she just ignored the messages. "Who ya talking to?" Alayna asked Beth, trying to see what Beth was doing on her phone.

"Just texting," said Beth.

"I want a cell phone!"

Beth laughed, "Alayna you're five."

"My friend Erica has one!"

"Seriously?"

Alayna nodded, "It's so cool and she lets me hold it sometimes."

"Who would you even talk to?"

"My friends!"

"You do not need a phone at five years old. Enjoy being a kid!"

Alayna pouted, "That's what my daddy said."

"Well he's right."

"B, we have to sit there," said Puck entering the living room with Sam following behind.

"Why?"

"The football game is coming on."

"Can I watch with you daddy?" Alayna asked.

Sam sat on the couch and then placed Alayna in his lap, "I don't see why not."

Beth's phone vibrated again, she really hoped it wasn't Grant again. She looked at her phone and saw it was Bridget. The message said that she was there. Beth ran out of the living room towards the front door.

"Hey!" said Bridget as Beth opened the door.

Beth immediately gave her a hug, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," said Bridget before Beth whisked her away up the stairs and into her room.

"Oh my god Beth what is up?"

"Grant kissed me!"

"He kissed you?"

Beth nodded and started pacing, "And he keeps texting me and I'm ignoring him."

"You shouldn't do that! You should talk to him!"

"I want to but I'm afraid that if I tell him that I don't like him back then he'll get completely pissed off at me and it will ruin our friendship."

"Look, Grant seems like a great guy and I don't think that he would do that."

"You think so?" Beth asked.

Bridget put a hand on Beth's shoulder, "I know so. In fact I've got a boyfriend myself."

"Joel?"

Bridget smiled and nodded and Beth gave her a hug, "Oh I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, he's great and he really likes me and cares about me."

"You deserve a great guy Bridget. You and Joel are perfect for each other."

"Yeah I think so too," said Bridget. "I better go back down there and say hi to your mom and dad."

Beth agreed and both girls went back down stairs. A smile grew across Bridget's face when she saw Quinn and immediately gave her a warm embrace, "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're always welcome here Bridget," said Quinn.

Quinn could see it in Bridget's eyes who she wanted to see, "She's in the living room with everyone else."

Bridget gave Quinn another hug, "Thank you."

"How much does she get to see Olivia," Mercedes then asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Whenever she can. Puck and I want her to be in Olivia's life."

"What about Connor though," Judy asked, after checking on the turkey in the oven.

"Bridget hasn't talked to him and he doesn't want to be involved with Olivia," said Quinn.

Bridget entered the living room where everyone was watching the football game and saw Puck playing with Olivia on the floor. She walked over and sat down next to him. "She's sitting up already?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah we were surprised too, but the doctor said that it's a good thing though. It means that she's smart and already figuring things out," said Puck.

Bridget couldn't help but smile, her baby girl was so smart already. Her blue eyes looked up at Bridget and Olivia gave her a small smile which made Bridget's heart flutter. Olivia was wearing a brown dress with cranberry colored trim on the sleeves, the neckline, and at the bottom of the dress.

Olivia then reached for her rattle and handed it to Bridget, making her giggle, "Well thank you."

Puck laughed as well, "Can you watch her while I go check on Quinn?"

"Y-yeah of course," Bridget stammered. Puck stood up and left, leaving Bridget and Olivia to themselves.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Alayna exclaimed, practically jumping off her father's lap. Olivia started to whimper from the sudden noise.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Bridget cooed, taking the baby into her arms.

Olivia looked up at Bridget and stopped whimpering. "That's my girl," said Bridget, placing a soft kiss on the baby's head.

"Hey," said Puck, approaching Quinn from behind.

Quinn jumped a little, "You scared me!"

"Sorry babe but I just wanted to let you know I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"They'll be here soon."

Quinn turned to face him, "They?"

Puck nodded, "Yep!"

The doorbell rang and Puck smiled, "That's them."

An anxious Quinn dashed to the front door and when she opened it, she sure was surprised! She screamed and giggled seeing Santana and Brittany at the door. Puck stood back and watched Quinn with her best friends. Santana and Brittany ended up in California together and Quinn always kept in touch with them. When Puck called and asked if they wanted to come back to Lima for Thanksgiving, they didn't hesitate. "I'm so glad you guys are here!" said Quinn.

"We missed you too much," said Brittany.

"But damn Q, you're huge," Santana commented.

"Thanks San," Quinn said sarcastically.

Santana and Brittany eventually exchanged hellos and hugs with everyone before dinner was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanksgiving dinner was going well and everyone was talking. "Aunt Quinn, my mommy and daddy said you are having two babies," Alayna said aloud.

Quinn chuckled, "Yes I am."

"Daddy, how are babies made?" Alayna then asked turning to Sam, making everyone silent. Beth tried so hard not to laugh as well as Santana. Bridget eyed Sam and Mercedes along with Quinn and Puck.

"Well everyone knows that," said Brittany.

"Then how are they made daddy?" Alayna asked innocently.

Sam didn't really know what to say and Mercedes could tell, so she took over, "Alayna, how do you think babies are made?"

Alayna set her fork on her plate so she could explain her theory to everyone, "Well I think that the daddy has to kiss the mommy and then the kiss gets into the mommy and sent down to her tummy where a bunch of things happen for the baby to be made. Then when the baby is ready it comes out of the mommy's butt."

Mercedes thought her daughter was too adorable in that moment and tried hard not to laugh herself, "That is exactly right."

"I knew it! I'm so smart!" said Alayna before she started to eat again.

Sam looked over Alayna's head towards Mercedes; she gave him a little wink in return.

"So Beth, your mom told me that you're going to be in the school musical?" Santana asked.

Beth's eyes lit up, "Yeah we're doing Grease and I get to play Frenchy."

"That's awesome," Brittany added.

Puck turned to Quinn who looked upset. "What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear.

"He's not coming. I knew it too," said Quinn. She invited her dad for the holiday, he accepted, but still wasn't there.

Puck tried to be positive; he still hated the bastard for what he did to her. But he put on a face for Quinn's sake, "He's probably just running late Quinn."

"Four hours late?" said Quinn, right before the doorbell rang. She slowly stood up from the table, "I'll be right back," she said to everyone.

Quinn waddled towards the front door; she peeked through the side window and saw her father. She couldn't wait to hear his explanation for being four hours late. "I'm sorry I'm late Quinn," said Russell as soon as she opened the door.

"What took you so long dad?"

"I don't know, I just got choked up I guess. I haven't been to a family gathering like this in years."

Quinn breathed out heavily, "It's fine, come in."

She let Russell enter the house and she followed behind him, entering the dining room with everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the dinner went well, a little awkward for some with Russell being there, besides that it was great. In the living room Sam, Puck, and Russell were watching another football game. "So Puck, Quinn tells me that you're opening a new store," said Russell.

Puck took a sip of his beer, "Yeah I am."

"Well I was thinking, with two stores, how are you going to spend time with your kids?"

Puck couldn't believe he was starting something, "I can adjust my hours and I go to the store when I need to."

"Okay, but let's say something comes up, an emergency, that's going to take a lot of time away. And what if you decide to open a third store?"

Puck set his beer bottle on the coffee table and sat up, "What are you trying to say?"

Sam sat up as well, getting ready to back up his best friend. "All I'm saying is, are you going to be what's best for Olivia and the twins as a father figure for them?"

Puck didn't respond and sulked for a moment. Russell stood up and started leaving the living room but Puck stopped him, "You know what Russell, you should take some of your own advice."

Russell turned around, "What?"

"What's going on out there?" Judy asked as she dried the last dish. Quinn heard Puck and her father and knew this wasn't going to be good. She stood up from the kitchen table as fast as she could along with Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes.

"You heard me," Puck said loudly. "You're not exactly father of the year last time I checked."

"Well I do know that I was a great father to my daughters and I'm concerned for my grandchildren with them having a father like you," said Russell, getting closer to Puck's face.

"Dad stop!" said Quinn entering the living room trying to separate them.

"At least I wouldn't kick my daughter out of my house after she got pregnant and setting the fucking timer, only giving her a limited time to pack her things and leave."

Sam walked towards Mercedes, "Where's Alayna?"

"She's upstairs with Beth and Bridget."

"Good because I don't want her hearing this," Sam whispered and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

Russell backed away and chuckled as he grabbed his coat, walking towards the foyer, and on his way, he saw Beth enter from upstairs. "What's going on?" she asked.

Puck followed him along with Quinn, everyone else watched from a distance. Russell turned back towards the both of them as he put on is coat. "What's going on grandma?" Beth whispered to Judy, but Judy didn't respond, she just wrapped her arm around her granddaughter. Beth could tell this was bad.

"You know what Quinn; the biggest mistake you ever made was letting that loser of a man you call your husband; get you pregnant in high school. You had a whole life a head of you and you ended up with…this," said Russell.

Quinn wrapped her one arm around her belly, a way of "protecting" the twins. Puck immediately took Quinn's free hand and held it. He knew he could take the words but he didn't think Quinn could, especially when he felt Quinn squeezing his hand.

Beth didn't think she could hear the rest of this. Parting from Judy's grasp, she ran back up the stairs. Beth knew that Russell was going to hurt her family in some way.

When Puck and Quinn noticed Beth had ran away from the situation, Puck was pissed, "You son of a bitch, get the hell out of my house!"

"No problem," said Russell, being cocky.

"Wait," said Quinn with tears in her eyes.

Russell turned back around and faced his daughter. "You came back into my life just to hurt me again. I was a fool to trust you. But I'm not going to let you do that again to me, or to my family. I don't want you in my life, or Puck, especially Beth, and even Olivia, Tyler, and Avery's lives. I would've never been happy with the life that you had planned for me because I love my life exactly the way it is. I don't want to see you ever again," said Quinn with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Brittany started to clap but then Santana stopped her. Without a word Russell left, slamming the door behind him, making Quinn jump a little, since she was shaken up over what had just happened.

Quinn started to cry, she didn't care who was watching. Puck was right there as he pulled her body against his, letting her sob into his shoulder.

By this point, Sam and Mercedes went upstairs to get Alayna so they could go home. Santana and Brittany went into another room as well as Judy.

Puck continued to comfort Quinn. He rested his hand on her hair as he kissed her temple, "Shhh Quinn, it's okay baby." Quinn tightened her grip around his waist and Puck did the same thing, not wanting to let either of them go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering their house that night, Sam and Mercedes were discussing what happened back at Quinn and Puck's house. Sam had Alayna in his arms who was on the verge of falling asleep. "So Russell just brought it up?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I think he did it purposely," said Sam.

"They don't deserve it. They have been through so much and they didn't need to hear all of that."

"Mommy?"

Mercedes turned to Alayna, "Yeah baby?"

"Are Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn going to be okay? They looked sad when we left."

"They'll be fine sweetheart."

Alayna nodded and closed her eyes again, resting her head back on Sam's shoulder. "We better put her to bed," Sam suggested.

"She certainly provided the entertainment for the night, didn't she?" Mercedes added.

Sam laughed, "Yeah she did, and thanks for having my back when she asked the big question."

"It's what I'm here for," said Mercedes. They walked upstairs together to put Alayna to bed and the same thought kept on popping up in Mercedes' head.

After they tucked Alayna in and kissed her goodnight, Mercedes closed the bedroom door. "Sam," she said quietly, making him stop in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about having another baby?"

"What do I think? Are you kidding?"

Mercedes chuckled, "I mean Alayna is five and if we have another I don't want them to be far apart age wise."

"Yes," Sam smiled as he kissed her, pulling Mercedes towards their bedroom.

"And Alayna always wants someone to play with her and," Mercedes stopped when she felt a kiss tremble to the side of her neck.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes," said Sam, entering their bedroom and closing the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana and Brittany had eventually left along with Bridget. The house was silent that night, so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. Beth was by herself the rest of the night and had been in her room.

It was around one in the morning and Beth still wasn't able to fall asleep. The sentence kept on repeating in her head. _The biggest mistake you ever made was letting that loser of a man you call your husband; get you pregnant in high school._ It was so hard trying not to let it get to her but it eventually did.

Beth decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She slipped on a pair of fluffy slippers and her robe before she left for the kitchen. The hardest thing was hearing Quinn's cries from the other room that earlier night. They eventually faded, probably with the help of Puck comforting her.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Judy sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee, looking stressed. Beth stepped into the kitchen making the hardwood floor creek, which made her presence known.

Judy turned, "Beth sweetie, what are you doing up so late?"

Beth took a seat next to her grandmother, "I couldn't sleep."

Judy chuckled, "Join the club."

Beth gave a small smile; it wasn't long before it faded. "This certainly was a Thanksgiving to remember," said Judy.

Beth's eyes widened, "It sure was."

"I don't know what possessed him to say those things he said. One minute he's fine and the next he just, I don't know what happens."

"I really wish I didn't hear those things he said."

"I know, Beth sweetheart I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault grandma," said Beth.

"He just keeps on hurting all of us in every possible way."

Beth started to cry right there. Judy set her mug down and turned to Beth, "I'm a mistake. He fully convinced me grandma. I'm a freakin' mistake."

Judy wrapped her arms around Beth, "Beth you are most certainly not a mistake. Don't you dare listen to your grandfather. He doesn't know who you are as a person and never tried getting to know you. So don't let someone who doesn't know you, tell you something that you're not."

Beth knew that her grandmother was right. Why is she letting this get to her? Beth pulled away and Judy looked at her in the eyes, those same exact eyes that her own daughter had. Judy wiped away Beth's tears from her cheeks, "He will never know how amazing, sweet, kind, smart, beautiful, and caring his granddaughter is. And it's too bad because he's missing out, that's his problem, not yours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked it. Yeah Russell...I don't know what to say about him. I hope this chapter wasn't to sad or anything. But I was glad I could write for Brittany and Santana! Brittana FTW!<strong>_

_**I'm debating what's going to happen in the next chapter, possibly Quinn's baby shower? Egh I'll figure it out later. **_

_**Okay so PLEASE REVIEW! Again they mean the world to me and they keep me writing! Thanks! **_


	34. The Punk

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot! I think I can safely say I am a little over half way done with this story. Lol, I know it's already almost 35 chapters, but it's a long story and that's what it was planned out to be.**

**I really wanted to throw a flashback in this chapter cause I haven't written one for this story in a while so yes, enjoy the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, OLIVIA, JOEL, GRANT, ALAYNA, AND IAN!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Beth it's time for bed," said Quinn.<em>

_Beth ignored her and continued giggling as she ran around the small apartment. This was another one of those weekends when Beth stayed over Puck and Quinn's place. Puck and Quinn both cherished those moments with the four year old more than anything. They could never thank Shelby enough for that. _

"_Puck I could use some help here," Quinn asked aloud._

"_I'm coming," said Puck from the kitchen. Beth kept on running in and out of different rooms, just having the time of her life._

"_Here I've got an idea," said Puck, pulling Quinn aside, making sure that Beth couldn't see them. _

"_Oh god Puck, don't give her a heart attack," said Quinn._

"_I'm just gonna scare her a little."_

_Beth had stopped running and goofing off when she noticed that Puck and Quinn weren't there anymore. "Hello?" Beth asked sweetly._

"_Mommy? Daddy?" she asked again, walking into the living room._

"_BOO!" Puck shouted as he grabbed Beth and lifted her over his shoulder. Beth went into a fit of giggles and screams, "Mommy help me!"_

_Quinn followed Puck, "I can't, Daddy is too strong for me."_

_They had finally reached Beth's room where Puck carefully placed Beth on her bed, "Alright monkey face it's time for bed."_

"_Wait, Mommy can you fix my ponytail first?"_

_Quinn nodded, making her way towards Beth's bed. She sat behind her and started to fix her ponytail. "Can you guys sing my special song tonight?" Beth asked, referencing to the song Beth._

"_Yeah I think we can," said Puck. "What about you Mommy?"_

_Quinn took her eyes off Beth's ponytail that she was focused on and looked at Puck, then to Beth, "Yeah, of course!"_

_Beth clapped her hands, "Yay! Mommy are you done now?"_

_Quinn finished the ponytail, "Yep, we're good to go!"_

_After Quinn stood up, she tucked Beth in, "Do you have your lamb?"_

"_Right here!" said Beth, showing Quinn the stuffed animal._

_Quinn smiled, "Perfect, Daddy are you ready?"_

_Puck sat on the other side of Beth's bed. "Yep," he said before he started to sing._

_**Puck:**_

_**Beth, I hear you callin'  
>But I can't come home right now<br>Me and the boys are playin'  
>And we just can't find the sound<strong>_

_**Quinn:**_

_**Just a few more hours  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them callin'  
>Oh, Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do**_

_**Puck:**_

_**You say you feel so empty  
>That our house just ain't a home<br>**_

_**Quinn:**_

_**And I'm always somewhere else  
>And you're always there alone<br>**__**  
>Puck and Quinn:<strong>_

_**Just a few more hours  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them callin'  
>Oh, Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do**_

_**Beth, I know you're lonely**_  
><em><strong>And I hope you'll be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause me and the boys will be playin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>All night<strong>_

_When they finished, Puck and Quinn noticed that Beth was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Goodnight Beth," said Puck, placing a kiss on her cheek._

"_Night Daddy, I love you."_

_Then it was Quinn's turn. She placed a soft kiss on Beth's forehead and said, "Night baby."_

_Beth gave her a sweet smile in return, "Night Mommy, I love you."_

"_I love you too Beth."_

Quinn liked to think about happy memories when she was upset. It took her mind off what she was upset about. It had been a few days after the Thanksgiving fiasco and she was still recovering from it.

Puck entered their bedroom where Quinn was, "Quinn, I finished it."

"You did?"

"Yeah come here," said Puck. He walked over to Quinn and helped her up, and eventually led her towards the room down the hallway.

"Ready?"

Quinn giggled, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Puck opened the door and revealed the twins' nursery to Quinn. The room was painted a light green color which brightened up everything in the room. There were two white cribs against the wall that had light green bedding to match the walls. There was also a changing table and an armoire in the room as well as two rocking chairs. "It's beautiful," said Quinn.

Puck gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm glad you think so."

"Tyler and Avery are going to love it," said Quinn.

Quinn then noticed a change in Puck's mood. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well what if they don't like it?"

"Honey don't be silly."

"What if your dad was right Quinn? What if I'm not going to be a good Dad? Hell am I even a good Dad to Beth or Olivia?"

"I think you are," said Beth as she entered the room.

Puck and Quinn both turned to their daughter. "You're the best Dad that any kid could ever ask for. I mean what Dad buys their daughter The Vampire Diaries on DVD when she's sick or take her out to Seven Eleven on a junk food run in the middle of the night?" said Beth.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Puck admitted with a smile.

Beth chuckled and gave him a hug, "So stop worrying about it!"

"I love you Beth," said Puck, tightening the embrace with his daughter.

"I love you too Dad," Beth chuckled.

"You certainly handled that better than I could've," Quinn interrupted.

"Beth sweetie, I need you down here!" Judy called.

"Coming Grandma!" Beth shouted back.

"Better get going," Beth said to Puck and Quinn before she left the room with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joel approached Bridget at her locker, "Hello beautiful."

Bridget turned slightly and gave him a peck on the lips, "Hello," she played along.

Joel couldn't wait to see Bridget after the Thanksgiving break, and Bridget felt the same way. Joel quickly glanced at all of the pictures in Bridget's locker. There were several with her and her friends and a couple of pictures of Carrie Underwood too. But there were two that caught Joel's eye. "Is that her?" Joel questioned as he pointed to the two pictures of her blue eyed baby girl.

Bridget looked in her locker to see what Joel was talking about. Bridget smiled as she looked at them, "Yep, that's Olivia."

"She looks like you, with the blue eyes and everything."

"Thanks, I got to see her over the break when I went to Beth's house for Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah what happened? You told me something went down while you were there."

Bridget closed her locker door and sighed, "Yeah I don't think I should tell you. I would, but it's personal stuff between her family."

"Don't worry I understand. You know Emily misses her though? I can tell at home that her attitude is different because of that Alyssa chick, but I know she misses Beth."

"Really, do you think Emily would talk to her?"

Joel laughed, taking Bridget's hand into his own as the pair started walking down the hallway, "That's if Alyssa _lets _Emily talk to her."

Crossing paths in the hallway, Grant was trying to talk to Beth, "Beth can we please talk about this?"

"I'm not ready to talk about this Grant!" Beth said loudly.

"Well when are you going to be ready?"

Beth stopped in her tracks and quickly turned to face Grant. Before Grant could say anything, Beth grabbed him by the shirt and pulled Grant over to the side of the hallway so that they could talk somewhat privately. "Fine we'll talk, I don't feel that way about you Grant."

"Oh my god wait, are you saying you're a…"

Beth was confused, "I'm a what?"

Grant got closer to her and whispered, "A lesbian?"

"What the hell! I'm not a lesbian!" Beth shouted, making some heads turn.

Beth couldn't believe what she just said out loud. Both of them waited for the students to pass before they said anything else to each other. "Great now there's probably going to be a rumor about me in the next hour. _Beth Corcoran denying that she's a lesbian!_"

"I know we agreed on just a friendship and nothing more, but I can't help the way I feel about you," said Grant.

"Grant I just don't feel that way about you. I see you as one of my best friends and honestly nothing more than that."

"But maybe that can change," said Grant.

Beth could see it in his eyes that he liked her, he really liked her and Beth started to feel tears in her eyes, "Look Grant, I just want to be friends and I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I know you don't understand it, but please accept it okay?"

Grant watched her run off down the hall in tears amongst the other students until he couldn't see her anymore.

That afternoon was one of the last rehearsals for the musical. Costumes were almost ready as well, so soon it would be the dress rehearsal. Beth was waiting on the wings of the stage when someone came up behind her. "Ian you scared me!" said Beth.

Ian chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Are you okay Beth? You seemed a little off when you were rehearsing that 'Sandra Dee' number, anything going on?"

Beth gave him a fake smile. As much as she loved that Ian cared about her, she wasn't in the mood, "I'm fine."

"Okay, I know you're lying because I saw you crying after you talked to that freshman. What's his name again, Grath?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "It's Grant, and we were just having an argument that's all."

Ian raised his eyebrow, "You guys aren't together are you?"

Beth broke her eye contact with Ian, "No we're just friends."

"All right great rehearsal everyone! Keep practicing when you get home!" Mr. Shue announced.

Even though Beth loved being in the musical, she was relieved to go home after the day she had. Beth grabbed her script and placed it in her backpack and started to leave the auditorium. In the hallway, Ian saw Beth again, "Hey Beth, are you doing anything on Saturday?"

Beth let Ian catch up to her before she answered, "Um, I don't think so why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me sometime."

Beth smiled, "I would love that. What did you have in mind?"

"Breadstix?"

Beth chuckled, that's where everyone went for dinner dates or just to hang out, "Sounds good to me, meet you there at seven-ish?"

They walked out of the school together and Beth saw her dad in the car, waiting to pick her up. "Perfect, see you then Beth Corcoran," Ian said smoothly, making Beth feel butterflies in her stomach.

"See you then," said Beth before she got in the car.

"Hey Dad," said Beth.

Puck didn't say anything but continued to watch Ian through his side-view mirror, "Who's that punk you were talking to?"

"Daddy he's not a punk, he's nice!"

"Yeah well I know a punk when I see one."

Beth leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You worry too much. Plus he asked me out Saturday night."

Puck started to drive away, "Well you're not going."

"Dad!"

"What exactly do you plan to do on this date?"

"It's just dinner at Breadstix and nothing else!"

"I don't know, like I said he's a punk."

"I know that Mom will let me go!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough it was Saturday and it was also the day of Quinn's baby shower. Judy asked Mercedes to keep Quinn out of the house while she, Beth, Puck, and Sam set up the house with the assistance of Santana and Brittany. After Judy told them about the baby shower, they decided to stay in Lima a little longer than they planned.

The theme was pretty basic, blue and pink, but Judy thought it was cute. "So are you sure Quinn has no idea about this?" Puck asked Judy.

"Nope, not a clue, I just hope she likes it."

Puck smiled, "She's going to love it."

Brittany, Beth, and even Alayna were blowing up balloons in the living room, well Alayna was trying. "I want a pink balloon!" Alayna asked.

"Here you go," said Beth, handing her a pink balloon.

After attempting to blow up the balloon five times, Alayna gave up. "I can't do it," she sulked.

"It's okay Alayna, we'll finish up the rest," said Brittany.

"But I still want to help," said Alayna.

Santana entered the living room where the three of them were. Kneeling down on the floor, she got down on Alayna's level, "Hey what's wrong Alayna?"

"I can't blow up the balloons, but I still want to help with Aunt Quinn's party."

Santana giggled, "Well do you want to help me with a few things? I could certainly use you for the job."

Alayna's eyes lit up with excitement, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Santana, Brittany, and Beth laughed at Alayna's innocence. "Alright come with me then," said Santana, taking Alayna's small hand and walking out of the room.

Brittany and Beth finally finished the balloons, "My cheeks hurt now," said Brittany.

"Mine do too," Beth laughed.

Beth felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out of her pocket. It was another message from Grant, "_You're going on a date with Ian tonight?"_

Beth texted back, "_How did you know?"_

A moment later Grant responded, "_He's bragging about it to everyone!"_

Beth shook her head as she texted back, _"You're so lying! I'm busy right now so I can't text, ttyl."_

After several of Quinn's other friends from work showed up, Sam texted Mercedes to let her know to bring Quinn home. It didn't take long for Mercedes to arrive at the house. "What are all of these cars doing in the driveway?" Quinn asked.

"I have no idea," Mercedes lied.

Mercedes assisted Quinn as she got out of the car. "Shouldn't we get the bags?" Quinn asked.

"I'll get them later."

Quinn could tell something was up. She had an idea, but she didn't want to assume anything. Approaching the front door, Quinn pulled out her keys to unlock it. Opening the door, Quinn saw several family and friends around her with baby decorations all around. "Surprise!" they all shouted.

Puck approached her and gave her a hug, "Are you surprised?"

Quinn laughed, "Yes I am! Was this your idea?"

"No it was your mom's idea."

"With Beth's help," Judy added, walking over to give her daughter a hug.

"Thank you so much," Quinn said teary eyed.

Beth smiled, "You deserve this Mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn thought it was fine for Beth to go on her date that night. Puck agreed, even though he was still uneasy with Beth dating in general. Judy volunteered to drop Beth off at Breadstix that night since she was going out with a few of her friends as well. Beth saw Ian waiting outside of the restaurant, "Hey!"

Ian was looking at his phone, but put it down once he saw Beth. "Wow, you look great."

"Well it's a date isn't it? And you're supposed to look good on dates right?"

"Yeah you're right," said Ian. "Let's go inside, it's way too cold out here."

Both of them entered the Italian restaurant, the host led them to a table, and handed them their menus. After the waitress took their drink orders, Beth and Ian started to talk. "So Ian, I'm curious. You could've asked any girl to go out with you but why me?"

"Who wouldn't ask you out?" Ian asked, making Beth blush.

"Do you have any siblings?" Beth asked.

"Nope, only…" said Ian before pulling out his phone, which was ringing.

"One sec," said Ian.

Beth nodded, letting him take the call. She just assumed that it was his mom or something but Ian's conversation was taking unusually long. _"Does he know I'm still here?"_ Beth thought.

The waitress came by with their drinks, "Are you ready to order?"

Beth looked over at Ian who pulled his phone away from his ear, holding his hand over the receiver, "Just give us another minute or two."

The waitress nodded and walked away. "Ian I've been ready for fifteen minutes now," said Beth. All she got in response was a finger in her face, letting her know to wait.

Beth ignored the rude gesture and tried to be patient again. She also tried to listen to who was on the other end. It sounded like a young woman to her. "Hey can I call you back later?" Ian asked the person on the phone.

"Sure, I'll be there later," he mumbled, trying to make sure that Beth couldn't hear.

Ian eventually hung up the phone, "Sorry about that."

"For a second there I thought you were glued to your phone," Beth joked.

"Are you guys ready to order now?" the waitress asked them again. Ian turned to the waitress and couldn't stop looking at her, especially her boobs, which Beth also noticed that he was doing.

"Yeah um, I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo please," said Beth.

"I'll have the same," said Ian, not even looking at the menu previously.

"Thanks," said the waitress. When the waitress walked away, Ian started to stare at her ass. By this point Beth had enough, "Okay if you're going to look at a woman's ass and boobs, try and work on not making it noticeable."

"Beth I wasn't looking at her like that!"

"Okay if that's what you say. And who exactly was that on the phone with you?"

"Um my mom, damn Beth what's with you?"

"Yeah like someone would have a twenty minute conversation with their mom, when they're on a date! I know you were talking with another girl, I'm not stupid," said Beth, taking her drink and throwing it at Ian's face.

"Enjoy your meal," Beth added, taking her purse and coat with her before she left. Puck was right; he was a punk after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry if this chapter felt rushed in any way! I started to lack ideas and such. But I promise the next chapter will be so much better!<strong>_

_**Next Chapter: It's time to perform Grease at McKinley AND Sectionals is right around the corner too! Will both events be a success?**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	35. Yeah, I'm Fine

"Hello?" Bridget asked, answering her phone.

"Hey Bridget, it's Quinn," said Quinn on the other end.

Bridget's automatic reason for Quinn calling, was that there was something wrong with Olivia, "Hi Quinn, is everything okay with Olivia?"

"Oh, everything is great! I was wondering if you could babysit Olivia Friday night when we go out to see Beth in the musical."

"Umm," said Bridget, unsure of herself. She had already told Joel that she would be there that night to see the musical, since Friday was the opening night.

"It's okay if you can't sweetheart," Quinn spoke up, breaking the silence.

"No, no, no I can do it. What time do you want me there?"

Quinn giggled at the quick response, "Does six o'clock sound good?"

Bridget nodded, "Yep, six is perfect. Thank you so much Quinn."

"No thank you Bridget."

"Bye Quinn."

"Bye," said Quinn before she hung up.

Bridget was thrilled; this is more time that she would get to spend with Olivia! But now she had to tell Joel that she couldn't go to the opening night of the musical. Just before she was going to text Joel, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it Aunt Lisa!" she announced as she left her room and headed downstairs.

Bridget opened the door, "Hi can I….Connor?"

The tall, brown haired boy, who she thought wouldn't come back into her life, was standing on her front porch once again. "Surprise," he said. "Miss me?"

Bridget chuckled, "Far from it."

She slipped her arm back inside to grab her coat off the coat rack. Bridget shut the front door and put on the coat, "Again I'm going to ask the famous question, why are you here Connor?"

"Well I'm on winter break and I came back home to visit my family and to see you, and Olivia."

Bridget chuckled, taking a seat on the porch swing, "You're gonna have to talk to Quinn and Puck about that."

"I guess I will then."

"Good luck because I know that Puck doesn't like you."

Connor sat down next to Bridget on the swing, gracefully slipping his arm around her, "We'll talk it out like men."

Bridget moved away from Connor, "Stop it Connor, I have a boyfriend."

Connor laughed, "Oh yeah, who?"

"Joel Telesco."

"That kid who's the star of the glee club next to you?"

Bridget nodded, "He's sweet to me and cares about me, unlike you."

"Hey, I cared about you!"

"Oh don't even get me started," said Bridget, crossing her arms.

"Whatever," said Connor. "So have you seen Olivia recently?"

"Yeah I have, at Thanksgiving. I'm babysitting her on Friday too."

There was some awkward silence after that but Connor spoke up again, "Can I babysit with you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Her bottles are already filled for you so you don't have to worry about that. If you want to give her a bath that would be great too. I laid out her onesie for her to sleep in when it comes time to put her to bed. If you need us don't hesitate to text us okay?"

Bridget giggled as she bounced Olivia in her arms, "I think we've got it covered, right Connor?"

Connor looked down at Bridget then back at Quinn and Puck, "Yeah I think so."

"You sure?" Puck asked, giving him a serious look.

Connor had to admit it; he was intimidated by Puck, "Yeah I am."

"Alright," said Quinn, walking towards Olivia. "Bye Livy, be good okay?"

Olivia cooed as Puck walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We better go," he said.

"Yeah you're right," Quinn agreed, "have fun you two."

"We will," Bridget and Connor said in unison, watching Puck and Quinn leave the house.

Puck and Quinn started heading towards their car. They were meeting Judy at McKinley since Beth had to be there a head of time, "Q, are you sure that he's going to be okay with Olivia. I mean, Bridget's great with her, but Connor?"

"I think so, he wouldn't do anything crazy I don't think," said Quinn.

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey are you okay?" Beth asked Joel backstage.

"Bridget…well obviously you know."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Well you know she's going to come to the other shows. She wouldn't miss seeing you on stage for the world."

"Thanks Beth, oh and I'll make sure that Ian doesn't go near you or anything. He's such an ass for what he did to you."

Beth placed her hands on her hips, "Bridget told you didn't she?"

"Yeah she did," Joel laughed.

"She can't keep a secret for her life."

"Hey, you're going to do great out there Frenchy."

"Thanks Danny," Beth played along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The musical was going great so far and the audience was enjoying it. The scene at the moment was the school dance at Rydell and the girl playing Cha Cha had just introduced herself.

"**They call me Cha Cha because I'm the best dancer at St. Bernadette's," she said with a shake of her short dress.**

**Beth, as Frenchy, lowered her head and said, "With the worst reputation."**

The audience laughed at the truthfulness of her character. In her seat, Quinn started to feel a strong pain, making her grab Puck's hand. He turned to her, taking his focus off of the show, "What is it babe?"

"I think I felt a contraction," she whispered. Quinn did not want to make this a huge deal; she wanted to keep this as low key as possible. "Seriously, now?" Puck asked.

"Yes now!"

"We've got to get to the hospital," Puck whispered back.

From the stage, Beth could see Puck talking to Judy while holding Quinn's hand. She watched them as they stood up and started to leave. Quinn looked up at the stage and motioned her hand for Beth to keep going. Beth gave her a quick nod and went back to focusing on the scene trying not to be worried about her mom.

Back at Quinn and Puck's house, Bridget had just put Olivia to bed. She went back down stairs to watch TV with Connor, "You know how much it killed me to see them like that with Olivia?"

"You're gonna have to get used to it. I know I am."

"See I don't think I can do that," said Connor. "I wanted to keep her Bridget!"

"No you didn't Connor, we couldn't have raised her like Quinn and Puck are."

"We could've tried! You didn't give me a chance!" he yelled.

"Give you a chance?" Bridget yelled back. "I gave you a chance back in the hallway at McKinley and you blew me off!"

A loud cry came from upstairs, making both of their heads turn towards the stairs. "Great, we woke her up," said Bridget.

Bridget went to the stairs and looked back at him, "Connor, we're not her parents, they are, and you have to accept that."

Bridget hurried to Olivia's nursery to soothe the crying baby, "Shhh it's okay, don't cry. I'm here."

Olivia squirmed in her crib continuing to fuss as Bridget scooped her up, "Sorry for waking you up Livy."

Bridget took a seat in the rocking chair, adjusting the baby in her arms who was still crying. "I can sing if you want me to, if that will get you to stop crying," said Bridget.

_**Hello you long shots  
>You dark horse runners<br>Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers  
>Hello you wild magnolias<br>Just waiting to bloom**_

_**There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you**_  
><em><strong>Thank God even crazy dreams come true<strong>_

_**I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb**_  
><em><strong>I felt like Cinderella at the ball just running out of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I know how it feels to be afraid<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think that it's all gonna slip away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold on, hold on<strong>_

_**Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers**_  
><em><strong>Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms<strong>_

_**There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you**_  
><em><strong>Thank God even crazy dreams come true<strong>_

Bridget giggled when she finished, noticing that Olivia had stopped crying, "Look at that, you even take after my taste in music."

She stood up from the rocking chair and cradled her baby girl in her arms. She placed her carefully back in the crib. "You're great with her," said Connor.

Bridget turned to see Connor standing in the door way. She turned back to Olivia, "Thanks."

Connor walked over to the crib and stood next to Bridget, looking down at Olivia as well, "She does look like you, more than me."

"She's got your feisty attitude," Bridget joked.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Bridget smiled, "Both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The show had finished and everyone loved it. Beth undressed herself as quickly as she could and changed into her _normal_ clothes so that she could leave. Leaving the stage, she bumped into someone making her fall to the ground, "Beth I'm so sorry!"

Beth looked up to see it was Grant, holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Beth laughed, "I'm honestly not this clumsy."

"Well I um, just wanted to give these to you. You were amazing up there tonight."

Beth took the roses from Grant, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about pressuring you the way I did. I never…"

"Grant I would talk to you right now but I really need to go. I think my mom is having the twins."

"Oh yeah, of course I understand."

Beth started to walk away but then she turned around again, "Thanks again for the roses." Grant nodded and let her leave. Maybe things would get better between them.

At the hospital, Beth and Judy hurried into the building only to see Quinn and Puck leaving. "False alarm," said Quinn, with her hand resting on her belly.

"The doctor is putting her on strict bed rest," said Puck.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to see the rest of the show Beth," said Quinn.

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad you got to see my Beauty School Drop Out scene," said Beth, walking over to give her mom a hug.

"You were so great up there B," Puck added.

The four of them started to walk out of the hospital. "Thanks Dad," Beth smiled.

"I think she was best thing about the show," said Judy.

"That's so not true," said Beth.

"No, she was better than the actress who played her in the movie," Quinn commented.

Beth laughed, "Okay, now I know you guys are lying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next big event was Sectionals. Puck stayed home with Quinn while she was on bed rest, but they really wanted to go to support Beth and Bridget as well. Judy went through and Beth was happy about that. Puck and Quinn asked Judy if she could record the performance and Judy happily accepted the favor.

Beth was backstage when she got a good luck text from Quinn which made her smile. "Ready to kick ass out there?" Anna asked her.

"You bet," said Beth putting her phone away.

"And Juliet, you did an amazing job on the costumes," said Anna. Juliet was a part of the costume committee this year and with input from some of the glee girls of what they wanted, Juliet created the perfect costumes. The girls were wearing short, black, and slightly puffy skirts with a gray top with a short sleeved black blazer on top. For shoes they wore high black wedges and they had pink hair extensions to stand out. The boys wore gray shirts that were cuffed up to their elbows and had black vests over the shirt. They had black pants to match as well as shoes.

Bridget and Joel were just about to go on stage for their duet. "Hey, you're going to be amazing up there," said Joel.

Bridget placed a soft, good luck, kiss on his lips, "So are you, good luck babe."

Joel had the biggest smile on his face as he walked away to take his place on the other side of the stage. "Please welcome McKinley High's, New Directions!" the man announced on stage, that was the cue for the music to start which was soft and slow. It was a slight change from the original. Bridget walked out on stage to sing the intro, making the crowd cheer and applaud.

_**[Bridget]**_

_**I got my first real six-string  
>Bought it at the five-and-dime<br>Played it 'til my fingers bled  
>It was the summer of '69<strong>_

_**Me and some guys from school**_  
><em><strong>Had a band and we tried real hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jimmy quit and Jody got married<strong>_  
><em><strong>I shoulda known we'd never get far<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh when I look back now<strong>_  
><em><strong>That summer seemed to last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I had the choice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ya - I'd always wanna be there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those were the best days of my life<strong>_

_The beat picked up and Joel walked out next making the audience applaud again. Bridget looked over at him and couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend as he started to sing._

_**[Joel]**_

_**Ain't no use in complainin'  
>When you got a job to do<br>Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
>And that's when I met you yeah<strong>_

_**Standin' on your mama's porch**_  
><em><strong>You told me that you'd wait forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh and when you held my hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>I knew that it was now or never<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those were the best days of my life<strong>_

_**Back in the summer of '69**_

_**[Bridget and Joel]**_

_**Man we were killin' time  
>We were young and restless<br>We needed to unwind  
><strong>_

_**[Bridget, holding a high note at the end]**_

_**I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no**_

_**[Joel]**_

_**And now the times are changin'  
>Look at everything that's come and gone<br>Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
>I think about you, wonder what went wrong<strong>_

_**[Bridget and Joel]**_

_**Standin' on your mama's porch  
>You told me it would last forever<br>Oh and when you held my hand  
>I knew that it was now or never<br>Those were the best days of my life**_

_**Back in the summer of '69**_

When they finished, Joel and Bridget looked at each other and smiled. As much as they wanted to enjoy this moment, they had their group number to perform.

"DRUMS!" Bridget shouted, making the band start to play the next song. When the beat started, everyone knew what the famous song was. The rest of the New Directions ran out on stage making the audience stand up and start clapping with the beat.

_Anna and Blake walked in front of everyone else to sing the first couple of verses._

_**[Blake]**_

_**Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
>till I talked to your daddy, he say<br>he said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin  
>then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"<br>I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
>oh, the times I could reminisce<br>'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
>only started with a little kiss<br>like this!**_

_**[Anna]**_

_**Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
>and your feet flyin' up in the air<br>singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
>with your kitty in the middle of the swing<br>like you didn't care  
><strong>_

_**[Blake]**_

_**So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
>with a missy who was ready to play<br>wasn't me she was foolin'  
>'cause she knew what she was doin'<br>and I knowed love was here to stay  
>when she told me to<strong>_

_**[New Directions]**_

_**Walk this way **__**[8x]**__**  
><strong>_

_**[Blake]**_

_**just gimme a kiss  
>like this!<br>**_

_During that lyric Blake attempted to kiss Anna but playing along, Anna rolled her eyes and walked away from center stage with Blake following behind._

_Next it was Beth and Ethan's turn to sing. Beth walked with her hands on her hips trying to act the part before she started to sing._

_**[Beth]**_

_**Schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
>little skirt's climbin' way up the knee<br>there was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
>when I noticed they was lookin' at me<br>**_

_**[Ethan]**_

_**I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady  
>till the boys told me somethin' I missed<br>then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
><strong>_

_**[Ethan]**_

_**So I gave her just a little kiss  
>like this!<strong>_

_Just like Blake had, Ethan attempted to kiss Beth playfully, but she stuck her hand up to him, shielding the kiss and making the audience laugh._

_Finally to finish the song, Bridget and Joel came out from the rest of the group and started to sing their verses as well._

_**[Bridget]**_

_**Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
>and your feet flyin' up in the air<br>singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
>with your kitty in the middle of the swing<br>like you didn't care  
><strong>_

_**[Joel]**_

_**So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
>with a missy who was ready to play<br>wasn't me she was foolin'  
>'cause she knew what she was doin'<br>**__**When she told me how to walk this way, she told me to**_

_**[New Directions]**_

_**Walk this way **__**[8x]**__**  
>just gimme a kiss<br>like this!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their performance, the New Directions hurried back to the green room. Everyone was hyped up and had full confidence that they were going to win and go to Regionals. "You were amazing," said Beth, giving Bridget a hug.

Bridget beamed, "So were you during the group number!"

"Bridget sweetie," said a woman's voice.

The other New Direction's members rushed passed the two blondes, who turned around to the woman. "Mom?" Bridget asked, surprised to see her mother in front of her.

Beth thought she should leave Bridget and her mom to talk, seeing she had no need to be there. Bridget watched Beth walk off to the green room then looked back at her mom. "Aunt Lisa told me your singing competition was today and I thought I should come to see you perform," said the woman in front of her.

"You were amazing up their sweetheart," she added.

"Now you decide to come and see me? After all this time you choose now to see me?"

"Bridget I feel terrible for what we did to you. I shouldn't have agreed to kicking you out."

Bridget didn't want to make a scene and held herself back from lashing out at her mom, "Is Dad here?"

"No he isn't, he doesn't know I'm here."

Bridget sighed, "Can we talk later, I need to be with the rest of my group."

"Yeah sure," said her mom contently. "Bridget?"

Bridget turned back around to face her mom once more, "Yes?"

"If it's okay with you, maybe we could talk over dinner tonight? We can go right after this ends."

"Okay, they should be announcing the winners soon."

"Great, I'll be waiting for you outside then," said the woman before she walked away.

Bridget went into the green room where everyone was waiting for her. "Hey are you okay?" Beth asked.

Bridget gave her a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! Lots of stuff happened right? Haha I hope you guys didn't get too excited when Quinn thought she was going into labor. But don't worry, the twins are coming VERY soon! Oh and just to keep you guys in the know, right now in the story it's about mid-to late December!<strong>_

_**Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews, alerts, and the support for this story! It all means the world to me!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Beth finishes her photography project and Joel finds out that Bridget babysat with Connor the opening night of the musical! And Beth goes to New York to spend New Years Eve with Finn, Rachel, and their two year old son Christoper! I'm so excited to write this btw! Lol!**_

_**Songs Used:**_

_**Crazy Dreams by Carrie Underwood**_

_**Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams**_

_**Walk This Way by Areosmith **_


	36. Mommy's Eyes

**Okay so at the end of the last chapter I said that this new chapter would be about Beth spending New Year's Eve with Finn and Rachel, but it's not. I tried typing it and what I wrote was SO BAD! Like I just couldn't have you guys read it! It was choppy and it was a mess. It didn't flow at all. I'm sorry about that but this chapter is SO MUCH BETTER! **

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I love all of the support and encouragement on the reviews and they really make my day so please keep them coming! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, ALAYNA, ANNA, JULIET, JOEL, OLIVIA, TYLER AND AVERY!**

* * *

><p>"So how was New York?"<p>

"It's New York, how do you think it was?" Beth asked Bridget as they walked down the hallway. Things were going well for Beth; she had gotten an A on her photography class project, and she went to New York for New Year's Eve and to visit Finn, Rachel, and their son Christopher. She was also starting to patch things up with Grant.

"Amazing?"

Beth nodded, "And now we're back in hell."

Bridget giggled in response, "Well I had a great Christmas! Joel got me a necklace and I actually got to spend some time with my mom."

"That's great Bridget!"

"Yeah, I'm happy. I really did miss her," said Bridget before her and Beth entered the choir room.

"Great, now that everyone is here we can finally celebrate our win at Sectionals!" Mr. Shue cheered. The glee club applauded and cheered as Mr. Shue held up their first place trophy. Bridget took a seat next to Joel, and Beth sat next to Juliet and Anna.

"Everyone did an amazing job and I congratulate all of you!"

"Now we have to focus on Regionals," said Joel.

"Yep, you're right Joel. And I know for sure that we'll be going up against Vocal Adrenaline this year so we have to be better than ever," said Mr. Shue, placing the trophy back on the ground.

"Mr. Shue we've beaten them before as well as the past glee clubs and we'll beat them again. There's no stopping us," said Anna.

"You're right Anna, but we still have to take this very seriously because they can always beat us," said Mr. Shue. "Now to start getting ready for Regionals, I told you before winter break that when you come back the lesson was going to be confidence. Has anyone started thinking about a song for this week's lesson?"

Beth slowly raised her hand, "I actually have a song prepared."

"That's great Beth, come on down," said Mr. Shue.

Beth stood up from her seat, "Is it okay if I have Juliet and Anna for back up?"

Mr. Shue nodded, "Yeah that's fine!"

Juliet and Anna both stood up as well and the three of them made their way to the front of the choir room. Beth went over to where the jazz band was and picked up an acoustic guitar and pulled the guitar strap over her head and resting it on her shoulder. Anna and Juliet sat on stools behind Beth as she started to strum the guitar and sing.

_**I remember when we broke up the first time  
>Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like<br>We hadn't seen each other in a month  
>When you said you needed space. (What?)<br>Then you come around again and say  
>"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."<br>Remember how that lasted for a day?  
>I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."<strong>_

_**Oooh we called it off again last night**_  
><em><strong>But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<strong>_

_**We are never ever ever getting back together**_  
><em><strong>We are never ever ever getting back together<strong>_  
><em><strong>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<strong>_

_**Like, ever...**_

_**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**_  
><em><strong>And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>With some indie record that's much cooler than mine<strong>_

_**Oooh, you called me up again tonight**_  
><em><strong>But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<strong>_

_**We are never ever ever getting back together**_  
><em><strong>We are never ever ever getting back together<strong>_  
><em><strong>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<strong>_

_**Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh<strong>_

_**I used to think that we were forever ever**_  
><em><strong>And I used to say, "Never say never..."<strong>_  
><em><strong>Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are never getting back together. Like, ever"<strong>_

_**No!**_

_**We are never ever ever getting back together**_  
><em><strong>We are never ever ever getting back together<strong>_  
><em><strong>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<strong>_

_**We are not getting back together,**_  
><em><strong>We oh, not getting back together<strong>_

_**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**_  
><em><strong>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<strong>_

Everyone applauded for the young blonde and Beth had a big smile on her face. "I didn't know Beth could play the guitar," Joel whispered to Bridget.

"Yeah her dad taught her."

"Beth that was great, what did you have in mind, confidence wise, when you chose that song?"

"I mean I didn't choose it for a personal reason but I thought the song showed great confidence through the lyrics that were written by the amazingly talented Taylor Allison Swift," said Beth, giving the rest of the glee club a bow that made everyone laugh.

Mr. Shue chuckled, "That's great Beth, and I hope that everyone follows in Beth's path for the rest of the week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon was when Puck's store was opening for the first time. Quinn insisted that she went but Puck didn't want her to since she was on strict bed rest. Not to mention that Quinn was overdue and was quite moody and just uncomfortable. "Puck they're never going to come out!" said Quinn.

"They will Q, just give it some time."

"GIVE IT TIME? It's past my due date and that's when they were supposed to come! I can't take this anymore! I'm tired because they can't stop kicking at night and I can't sleep. I'm still eating everything in sight and I'm the size of a whale!"

"But you're a beautiful whale," said Puck, attempting to give her a kiss but Quinn just moved away.

"Puck don't try to kiss me right now!"

"See, this is why you shouldn't come."

"But I want to support you!"

"Quinn it's a long drive and I know that would make you feel even more uncomfortable."

Quinn sighed and rested her hand on her large belly, "Puck I'm going."

Puck gave her a look, "Fine."

"Can you hand me my red ballet flats?" Quinn asked.

"Please?"

"I don't need to say please, I'm carrying your children."

Puck rolled his eyes as he made his way towards their closet. He found the red flats and handed them to Quinn. "No not those, the other ones with the cute bow at the top," said Quinn.

"Really Quinn?" said Puck, walking back to the closet to search for the flats that Quinn was talking about.

He found them and walked back to Quinn, "You know what, those won't match the dress that I was going to wear."

"You know what Quinn; pick out your own shoes!" Puck shouted as he went into the bathroom.

"Fine I will!" Quinn shouted back after hearing Puck slam the bathroom door shut. Quinn slowly stood up from the bed and started walking towards the closet. But she felt a sharp pain strike her lower back making her stop. "Oh my god," said Quinn in response to the pain. She waddled over to the dresser and leaned on it with her one hand and her other hand resting on her back.

"Puck," she said through her pain, but there was no response from Puck.

"Noah!" she said louder, now really expressing her pain through her voice.

She heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Puck running towards her, "Is it time?"

Quinn gave him a small smile, "Yeah it's time."

Puck smiled in return and pressed a quick kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry for how I acted."

"I'm sorry too," Quinn admitted, kissing him back on the lips.

"Let's go have these babies," said Puck.

"Get what we need Puck," said Quinn.

"We need the bag we packed right? And we need the camera," said Puck, running out of the room.

"What's going on?" Beth asked as she stepped outside of her room.

"Your mom is having the twins so get ready to go. You know what," said Puck reaching in his jean pocket and pulling out the car keys. "Go start the car."

Puck tossed Beth the keys and she caught them, "Seriously?"

"You're gonna have to do it sometime," said Puck before he ran off.

"Sweet! Should I call Grandma and tell her to meet us at the hospital with Olivia?"

"Yeah!" Puck shouted back since he was already down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Puck where are you at?" Quinn asked as she stood in the foyer, waiting for him to find the bag.

"I can't find the freakin' bag!"

"It's in the living room!"

Puck ran into the living room and looked around nervously. He finally found it and went to the foyer, "Is that it?"

"The camera?"

"Oh yeah!" said Puck before he ran off again. Beth came back in from outside and shook the snow off her head, "I started the car and I called Grandma and told her to meet us at the hospital."

"Hold my hand," said Quinn.

"What?"

"Just do it Beth. Oh my god," said Quinn as she felt another contraction. She grabbed Beth's and squeezed it.

"Mom any tighter and I won't have any feeling in my hand!"

"Puck we have to go NOW!" Quinn shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay I got it!"

"Puck get your shit together now or I'll get it together for you!" Quinn said sternly, making Beth chuckle and cover her mouth to hide her smile.

"Then let's go!"

On the car ride to the hospital Puck held Quinn's hand the whole time and never let go. "Say hi to the camera Mom!" said Beth.

Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw Beth with a video camera in her hand, "Beth, what are you doing?"

"Dad said I could be the camera woman and he said to get everything on video."

"Beth please get that out of my face, NOW!" Quinn insisted. The last thing she wanted was to be filmed sweating bullets and screaming in pain.

"But Dad said…"

Next thing you knew Quinn slapped the camera out of Beth's hand. Beth was shocked and had huge eyes, "MOM!"

"Beth it's okay, I had a feeling she would do that," said Puck. "There's another camcorder in the back."

Quinn threw her head back, "Oh my god. Can someone please just get me out of this car?"

"We're almost there Q."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I WANT THE EPIDURAL!" Quinn screamed.

"Honey you can't," said Judy as she wiped the sweat off of Quinn's forehead with a rag as she held her daughter's hand.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because the nurse said it was too late," Judy responded.

"I don't care! I WANT IT NOW!"

Puck walked over to one of the nurses in the room, "Can't you give her something to take away the pain?"

"I can't sir, she's almost read y to start pushing."

"PUCK!" he heard Quinn shout, making him turn around and rush over to her.

"Don't leave my side okay?" Quinn cried in pain.

Puck took her hand again, "I won't, I'll be right here the whole time."

Back outside in the waiting room Beth sat in one of the chairs with Olivia on her lap. She didn't want to be in the delivery room because she knew she couldn't stand watching her mom in pain like that. Plus someone had to stay outside with Olivia. "Hi Beth!" said a little girl's voice. Beth saw that it was Alayna along with Sam and Mercedes.

"Did Aunt Quinn have the babies yet?" Alayna asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Nope not yet," said Beth.

"Hi Olivia," said Alayna giving Olivia a kiss.

"Not yet huh?" Sam asked.

Beth shook her head, "I hope it will be soon though."

"Beth guess what!" said Alayna.

"What?"

"Come here you," said Sam, taking Alayna into his arms. "What did we say about our little secret?"

"Oh yeah, don't tell Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn, and Beth that Mommy is having a baby!"

Sam and Mercedes both sighed and Beth giggled, "Really?"

"Now that the cats out of the bag, yeah we are," Mercedes said with a smile, taking Sam's free hand into hers.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, we didn't want to tell you because we wanted today to be about the twins."

"It's fine! And Alayna gets to be a big sister!"

"Like you Beth!"

Beth chuckled, "Yeah like me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler Jacob Puckerman was born at 6:25pm and Avery Nicole Puckerman was born at 6:33pm. Quinn was so happy that the pain was over but she knew it was so worth it in the end. Quinn held Avery while Puck held Tyler, "You were amazing Quinn," said Puck, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Quinn smiled, "They're both so perfect."

"We have a pretty good track record when it comes to baby making," said Puck, making Quinn laugh as she lightly bounced Avery in her arms.

"Yeah we do," said Quinn with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine; it's just that this time. We don't have to make the decision of giving them up or not, they're ours."

Puck bent down again and gave her another kiss. "I love you so much," he said tearfully.

"I love you too," said Quinn.

Puck pulled away again and observed Tyler for it seemed like the millionth time to him. "Well let's see if Daddy was right," said Puck, slowly taking off Tyler's blue hat making him flinch at the sudden breeze on his head. "Look at that he's got Mommy's blonde hair," said Puck.

Quinn giggled as she did he same with Avery, "She's got Daddy's brown hair." Avery gave her a small smile at the sound of her voice making Quinn smile in return, "She has Daddy's smile too."

"Tyler has Mommy's nose. Now we just have to see if they both have Mommy's eyes, just like I predicted. Come on little man, open your eyes for Daddy," Puck encouraged. Right on cue, Tyler slowly opened his eyes and sure enough he had Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Yep! He has your eyes Quinn, what about Avery?"

Quinn nodded as she looked down at her baby girl, seeing that she had her eyes. "Yeah she does, you were right babe," said Quinn.

"Can we come in?" Judy asked.

"Yeah you can," said Quinn.

Judy walked in with Beth following behind holding Olivia in her arms. Sam, Mercedes, and Alayna entered the room as well. "They are so cute!" said Mercedes.

"Let me hold one of them," Judy insisted. Quinn handed Avery to her mother, "She's so beautiful Quinnie."

"Can I hold one of them?" Beth asked shyly.

"Of course you can Beth," said Puck. Beth handed Olivia over to Quinn, "Hi baby girl," said Quinn, kissing Olivia's head and holding her close. Puck then handed Tyler to Beth, carefully placing him in her arms.

"Hi Tyler, I'm Beth, your big sister," Beth said sweetly.

"Can I hold one of the babies?" Alayna asked.

"If it's okay with Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck," said Sam.

"Yeah it's fine if she does, but we have to help you Alayna because babies need to be handled carefully," said Quinn.

Alayna started jumping up and down excitingly, "That's fine by me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few hours later and Beth was about to leave the hospital with Judy and Olivia while Puck spent the night with Quinn and the twins. Beth wanted to see Tyler and Avery one last time before she left, so she headed to the nursery where all of the babies were held. Beth looked in the room through the big glass window, searching for her little brother and sister. She eventually found them side by side, letting a smile slip across her face. Beth thought they were the cutest and the most adorable babies in that room, they probably were. Beth thought of how lucky they were, lucky to not being known as adopted children. She thought about how they wouldn't have to make more than one Mother's Day card on Mother's Day. Beth also thought about how they have the last name Puckerman, but she didn't. Beth never regretted being adopted because she loved having Shelby as her mom, always has and always will. But being adopted always has had its challenges for Beth.

"Hey B," said Puck.

Beth turned to see him and Quinn by his side. Beth smiled, "Hey."

Puck and Quinn walked closer to her, Quinn stood on Beth's left side and Puck stood on her right, looking at Tyler and Avery through the window as well. "They really are cute," said Beth. "Perfect even."

"Yeah they are, all of my babies are perfect," said Quinn, putting her arm around Beth.

"It must be easier this time huh?" Beth asked, looking at both of them.

"It is," Puck admitted.

"I'm glad they don't have to go through what I went through. Same for you guys, you don't have the decision to give up two perfect babies. I'm happy for them and I'm even happier for you guys," said Beth, feeling her eyes getting red and puffy, trying to hold back her tears.

Puck looked over at Quinn and saw she had two tears trickling down her cheeks. He didn't know if it was just her hormones or what, but he felt like he could cry too. Puck got closer to Beth and pulled her close as she held on to Quinn's hand. The tears that were shed were tears of sadness but they were mostly tears of joy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all recognized the parallel with that last scene and with the finale of season one! My Quicketh heart! Lol, well I hope you all liked it! I'm so excited to write for Tyler and Avery now!<strong>_

_**Song used: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift**_

_**Next Chapter: Puck and Quinn come home with Tyler and Avery. FLUFF! And more of Beth and Grant!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	37. You've Got That One Thing

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad everyone loved the last chapter! Many of you reviewed saying that I gave Tyler the middle name Jacob because of Puck's half brother Jake. Haha that was honestly NOT my intention. Like, I knew that was his name but I didn't make Tyler's middle name Jacob because of him. **

**So this chapter skips a month ahead to February. I did this for many reasons, but I'm not gonna tell you guys since it would just be me ranting and complaining. But please enjoy this new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIDGET, JOEL, GRANT, OLIVIA, TYLER, AVERY, ANNA, JULIET, EMILY AND THE REST OF THE GLEE KIDS!**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a month later and things were going well with the twins. But today was Valentine's Day, and Beth wasn't exactly sure to feel about the holiday. And believe it or not, Beth was starting to feel something between her and Grant. She didn't say anything to him and he certainly didn't say anything to her after the last time he told Beth how he felt. They just remained friends.<p>

"So I'm assuming you and Joel have plans for tonight?" Beth asked.

"Yep, we're going out to dinner and he has a surprise for me too," Bridget said excitingly as the two of them walked down the hallway together.

"That's awesome! You'll have to tell me what it is."

"Of course I will," said Bridget. "Now…what are you and Grant going to do?"

"Grant? Bridget I told you…"

"Oh come on Beth; please tell me you're not babysitting Olivia, Tyler, and Avery with your grandmother while your mom and dad go out to dinner."

"Well…"

"Seriously?"

Beth was quiet as she opened her locker, "Beth you can't tell me that you don't have feelings for him!"

"I don't know what I feel anymore Bridget! Maybe I don't like him, maybe I do!"

"Ah-ha!" said Bridget, pointing her finger at Beth. "I knew you liked him back! I always did!"

"I never said that Bridget!"

"Well I know that he still likes you. After school yesterday, I saw him in the choir room talking to the glee guys. I asked Joel what they were talking about and he said he wouldn't tell me."

"What do you think he was doing?"

Bridget shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but I know that it was certainly about you."

Beth closed her locker as Bridget gave her a look. "See ya at lunch B," said Bridget walking away.

_**Yesterday**_

_Grant walked into the choir room where all of the glee guys were. "Dude it's too late for auditions," said Blake._

"_I'm not here to audition," said Grant. "I asked Joel to get all of you guys here so that I can ask you something."_

_There were seven of them and Grant had their attention, "I want to sing something to Beth, but I want it to be a big deal. I can't sing that great and that's why I'm here, I need your help."_

"_Wait I thought you guys weren't dating," said Mason._

"_Yeah, Beth said she didn't like you back. At least that's what I heard from Juliet," Gabriel added._

"_Well I feel like she does but…I don't know. She told me she didn't but I still do and I want to show her that. I want her to know how much I like her."_

_Joel knew exactly how he felt and he really wanted to help him, "Did you have a song in mind?"_

"_Yeah I do, if you're all up for it," said Grant._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Favorite romantic comedy, GO!" said Claire.

"He's Just Not That Into You," said Jocelyn.

"When Harry Met Sally," Charlotte added.

"27 Dresses," said Harper.

"Definitely, Maybe," said Beth.

"What about you Anna? Mine is No Strings Attached," Claire asked.

"Friends With Benefits, which is the better version of No Strings Attached," said Anna making the rest of the glee girls laugh as they were in the courtyard together.

"She's right Claire, it's like No Strings Attached 2.0," said Bridget.

"Then what's yours?"

Bridget smiled, "Ten Things I Hate About You."

Beth looked around the courtyard and saw all of the Cheerios sitting and talking together where she saw Emily amongst them. Beth could tell she lost some weight; it was probably due to the pressure to stay on the squad. As if Emily knew Beth was looking at her, Emily turned around and saw Beth. Both teens looked at each other for a moment until Emily gave her a small smile and a hardly noticeable wave. But Beth noticed and she did the same thing in return.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jocelyn asked.

The girls stopped talking to hear what Jocelyn was hearing. There was a faint sound of a guitar but it kept getting louder and louder and soon enough the jazz band was at the top of the steps. The girls then saw Joel come out and he started singing and the rest of the glee guys came out as well.

_**[Joel]****  
>I've tried playing it cool<br>But when I'm looking at you  
>I can't ever be brave<br>'Cause you make my heart race**_

_**[Mason]**_

_**Shot me out of the sky  
>You're my kryptonite<br>You keep making me weak  
>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<strong>_

_**[Blake]**_

_**Something's gotta give now  
>'Cause I'm dying just to make you see<br>That I need you here with me now  
>'Cause you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**[All]**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing**_

_**[Gabriel]**_

_**Now I'm climbing the walls  
>But you don't notice at all<br>That I'm going out of my mind  
>All day and all night<strong>_

_**[Nathan-Ian-Parker]**_

_**Something's gotta give now  
>'Cause I'm dying just to know your name<br>And I need you here with me now  
>'Cause you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**[All]**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<strong>_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**_  
><em><strong>And come on, come into my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need that one thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_

_**[Joel]**_

_**You've got that one thing  
><strong>_

_Beth felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Grant standing in front of her with a rose. He handed it to her before he started to sing his part._

_**[Grant]****  
>Get out, get out, get out of my head<br>And fall into my arms instead**_

_**[All]**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<strong>_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)**_  
><em><strong>And come on, come into my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need that one thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you've got that one thing<strong>_

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Grant.

All of the students in the courtyard were cheering and applauding after the performance. Beth was speechless, she couldn't believe that what just happened was all for her. Maybe she did like Grant after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay both of the twins are finally asleep," said Puck coming down from the stairs.

Quinn chuckled a little while holding Olivia on her lap, "We'll see how long it is before they wake up again."

Puck sat down next to Quinn on the couch, giving her a kiss on the lips, "Here let me hold her. I have barely seen my little princess at all today.

Quinn smiled and handed the baby to Puck who placed her on his chest as he leaned back on the couch. "Are you sure you're not upset about going out for Valentine's Day this year?" Puck asked.

Quinn scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She took her hand and started rubbing Olivia's back softly, "I'm not upset at all. I don't need a big fancy dinner or a dozen roses to show me that you love me. I already know you do."

Puck smiled and gave her another kiss, "I love you so much."

Quinn giggled and kissed him back, "I love you more."

After they kissed, both of them looked down at Olivia who was sound asleep. "Hey, did you see Beth when she got home from school today?" Puck asked.

"No, I was doing some laundry, why?"

"She was holding a rose and stared at it singing that stupid One Direction song. You don't think it was because of a boy was it?"

"Well baby use that brain of yours. It's Valentine's Day, she was holding a rose…"

The doorbell rang before Puck could say anything back. "I'll get it," said Quinn.

Walking towards the door she peeked outside through the window and saw that it was Grant. Seeing who it was, she hurried to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Mrs. Puckerman but can I talk to Beth?" Grant asked nicely.

Quinn smiled, "Sure, I'll go get her. You can come inside if you want."

"Thanks," said Grant as he stepped inside the warm house. Quinn left the foyer to get Beth. Grant looked around the house and saw Puck in the living room with Olivia, "Hey Mr. Puckerman."

"Hey," Puck simply said, giving the boy a death stare.

Grant smiled and looked away, seeing that Puck didn't like him too much. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Beth asked as she came down stairs in a pair of flannel pants, her McKinley Volleyball t-shirt, which Bridget insisted they'd all get, and a pair of bunny slippers.

Quinn was behind Beth but she went back into the living room. "I came here to talk to you," said Grant. Beth looked into the living room, seeing her parents, knowing that they were listening in.

She quickly grabbed her coat from the closet beside the front door, "Let's talk outside."

Beth and Grant both walked outside into the cold February air, "So did you like the song?"

Beth smiled, "I loved it, and you can really sing!"

Grant shook his head, "You're lying."

"No I'm not! I'm the one who's in glee club, remember?"

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Grant, I'm so sorry about before. I was really harsh on you and you have the right to like me."

"No it's fine; you had a right to be mad. That kiss was so out of the blue. But, why are you sorry?"

Beth crossed her arms and looked down, then looked back up at him again, "Because I like you too."

Grant raised his eyebrows, "You do?"

Beth nodded, "I do."

Grant started smiling like an idiot, "What do we do now?"

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Grant shrugged his shoulders, "Only if you want us to be."

"I do," Beth smiled.

"Well it's pretty late and we have school tomorrow and stuff like that," Grant said nervously.

"Yeah we do," Beth giggled.

"Alright, I better go," said Grant as he leaned in and gave Beth a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Beth pulled him closer to her before he stepped away and gave him a kiss on the lips, placing her hands on the back of his neck, letting him know to keep kissing her. Both teens eventually separated and Beth smiled at her new boyfriend, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beth and Grant are official! YAY! Haha many of you were becoming so impatient with them which was another reason why I went right to this chapter idea I had! Sorry for the HUGE lack of Tyler and Avery too! I promise there will be more of them in the next chapter!<strong>_

_**Song used: One Thing by One Direction**_

_**Btw, I'm so excited for season 4! Are you? **_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	38. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone,

I apologize for not updating in months! I've been having the worst writers block EVER! This author's note is not to say that I'm ending Beside You where it is right now. It was always meant to be finished and it will be! I've been thinking of new ideas and lessons that the glee club can do, another Madonna lesson, and even a Sex Education one! Haha, you'll have to see what that's all about.

Since I've been thinking of new ideas and such, I have to re-write what I already had for the next chapter…ugh I know. But I promise you guys, the next chapter will be GREAT! I have so much going on with school (midterms), and I have THREE other stories that I'm working on. I will really try to have the next chapter up in the next few weeks. Thank you all so much for continuing to review and alert this story and for your patience over these past few months.

I feel so bad about making you guys wait so I might as well tell you all that there will be a sequel to this story. As soon as I finish my other stories I will be sure to start the sequel along with many other story ideas that I have!

Again, thank you all SO MUCH for being amazing readers!

Love you all,

Bailey


End file.
